Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z Siguiente Generacion
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Un portal extraño y misterioso fue abierto a mitad de un parque en la gran y luminosa ciudad de japon, dejandole asi, una entrada abierta, a un ser poderoso a ese mundo, un mundo, en el que el, no es el unico con secretos ocultos, y la nueva historia de las esferas del dragon...inicia, ahora
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo Inicio

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Highschool DxD me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: ¿Donde estoy? Clan Gremory vs Super Saiyajin

Hace un largo tiempo, en un planeta muy, muy lejano y ajeno al planeta tierra, conocido como, planeta Vegetta, acaba de nacer un niño, que luchara para salvar a la tierra, en el planeta, en lo que parecia ser una clinica o laboratorio, dentro de lo que era una capsula de incubacion, aquel bebe que lloraba era observado por un hombre, de barba larga, patillas iguales, de color blanco, con orejas punteagudas, con lo que parecian ser hombreras y una tunica, y las hombreras tenian una pechera, como si fuera una armadura

Señor: "con una mano en el cristal de la capsula" Kakaroto...si no...me equivoco, es el hijo de Bardock

Lagarto: "casi igual al anciano, pero diferente en cuanto aspecto y tenia un cabello naranja" si, parece ser que es un guerrero de clase baja "mirando un monitor" tiene un poder de pelea bastante bajo "mira al anciano y ambos se miran" solo nos queda enviarlo a un planeta, donde no haya seres con muchos, poderes doctor

Doctor: "mira de nuevo la capsula y al bebe" si, tienes razon "abre la capsula, dejando salir mas el llanto del bebe, dejando ver que era un precioso, recien nacido, con un cabello raro, y cola de mono, algo raro"

Tiempo despues

el niño fue metido en una capsula de escape, y fue enviado al planeta tierra, mientras que el planeta Vegetta, era destruido por completo, y una voz se escucho dentro de la cabeza del niño, el cual yacia dormido desde hace rato

Voz: Kakaroto, debes cumplir mi objetivo, tu seras quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin, y la desaparicion del planeta vegetta... "se deja de escuchar la voz, y en el trayecto, una banda roja pasa por detras de la capsula"

Tiempo Despues

En alguna parte del mundo, mas bien cerca de la ciudad de japon, un portal se habia abierto un portal en el medio de un parque, y de el salio un hombre algo joven, de al menos 24 años y azoto contra el suelo de manera fuerte, tenia ropa anaranjada, excepto la camisa que era azul, una especie de Qipao naranja, al igual que su pantalon, parecian ser para practicas o pelea, con votas azules y detalles rojos, en su espalda habia un simbolo raro en su ropa, se levanto rapidamente y se puso las manos en la cabeza

Chico: ay ayayayayayayayaya "se soba rapidamente" ay eso si dolio, un momento "mira hacia arriba y el portal se cierra, pero no sin antes que una mochila cayera junto" oh no..."mira a su alrededor" ¿donde estoy?

Tiempo despues

El sujeto se encontraba caminando por las calles de lo que parecia ser japon, cargando la mochila en su espalda, y a medida que caminaba, notaba como la gente estaba mirandolo a el, al parecer estaba llamando mucho la atencion, pero no les tomaba importancia, miro hacia el cielo y observo que pronto oscureceria, por lo cual tenia que buscar un refugio y rapidamente, entro en un camino algo desolado y camiando se adentro en el, cargando su mochilla en la espalda, mirando a todos lados para ver si encontraba un sitio donde pudiera quedarse a descansar, hasta que a lo lejos logro ver lo que parecia ser una academia algo desolada, asi que sonrio, rapidamente se acerco, abrio la puerta con cuidado, entro y se paseo por el logar, hasta que encontro un buen sillon en el cual podria dormir y dejo su mochila en el, pero unos pasos en el segundo piso llamaron su atencion, asi que algo curioso e interesado, miro unas escaleras, se acerco, las subio, se acerco a lo que parecia ser una puerta entre abierta, y primero escucho, para luego mirar, a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, otro de cabello castaño y ojos cafes, una chica con cabello negro y una cola de caballo rara, y una chica de cabello rubio, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion, fue a una hermosa chica de cabello color escarlata, ojos azules como el oceano, y un cuerpo bien tornado al igual que la chica de cabello negro

Chico Castaño: pero que mas podemos hacer Bochuo? "con voz algo preocupada"

Chica Pelirroja: no podemos hacer nada mas Issei...con ellos compitiendo contra nosotros sera dificil conseguir contratos "se pone algo seria"

Chico Rubio: entonces solo estaremos asi sin hacer nada, Rias-senpai?

Rias: *suspira" me temo que si Yuuto...

Issei: "con expresion evidentemente molesta" tsk...de acuerdo, si es lo que decide, Rias senpai, asi sera

Chica de pelo Negro: por cierto, donde estan Koneko y Xenovia? "con expresion neutra"

Rias: Dijeron que estarian pronto aqui, no deben tardar en llegar

El chico que espiaba a los que se encontraban dentro de aquella habitacion, alguien le toco el hombro, pero el se limpio como si nada y siguio viendo, pero lo volvieron a tocar

sujeto: oh estate quieto "lo vuelven a picar" que quiereeeeeeeees~ "se pone algo nervioso al ver a lo que parecia ser a una chica de cabello azul con una linea verde y ojos amarillos, portando el mismo uniforme que los de adentro, solo que ella usaba falda, y a su lado lo que parecia ser una niña de cabello plateado, con un broce de cara de gato en el cabello y ojos amarillos, y ambas lo miraban algo serias, y el estaba algo asustado" e-esperen...no es lo que "no sigue ya que la chica lo patea con algo de fuerza excesiva y lo hace entrar de golpe en la habitacion, impactando fuertemente contra la pared" aaagh "cae al suelo adolorido"

Rias: "sorprendida al igual que todos" quien es el?

Xenovia: "entra seguida de Koneko" debe ser un espia "todos la miran" lo encontramos espiandolos por una pequeña abertura de la puerta entre abierta un poco

Sujeto: "adolorido" no crees que si...fuera un espia como tu dices...no me hubiera dejado ver tan facil? "sonrio algo burlon"

Rias estaba algo sorprendida, pero no se dejo inmutar tan de repente, asi que se acerco al joven y se detuvo frente a el, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de manera seria y autoritaria

Rias: quien eres tu?... "con su expresion neutra"

Sujeto: "la mira desde el suelo, y trata de levantarse, pero solo logra arrodillarse frente a ella y con la mirada baja" Goku...Son Goku

Rias: "aun con su postura firme mirandolo"...un placer conocerte, Son Goku, dime, quien eres y que haces aqui

Goku: lo que hago aqui "levanta la mirada" es buscar refugio, un lugar para poder pasar la noche, pasaba por el camino de afuera de este edifico, y al verlo algo desolado pense que seria un buen lugar para descansar esta noche...pero al parecer "los mira a todos" no estaba tan desolado como creia "sonrie y rie burlonamente"

Rias: "seria" eres un angel caido?

Goku: para nada...ni siquiera se que es eso, yo soy alguien diferente "se levanta por completo algo mejor, pero aun adolorido"

Rias: veo que Koneko te lastimo de gravedad, no es cierto

Goku: no para nada "algunos se sorprenden" esa pequeña apenas y me hizo resentir un dolor algo viejo, solo necesito "saca una bolsa de tela de detras de el" una de estas "la abre y de ella saca una semilla"

Rias: "algo confundida" eso te ayudara a recuperarte?

Goku: sip "se la mete a la boca, la mastica un poco y al poco rato, la traga, para que luego suspirara" mmmm ya me siento mejor

Rias: bien...ahora...retirate "se da la vuelta"

Goku: eh?! "la mira" oooowwwww vamos, no seas asi, apenas llegue, y ni siquiera hice nada malo

Koneko: "sentada en el sillon comiendo un pan" entraste a este lugar sin autorizacion, pensando que estaba deshabitado, pero no lo estaba, y si presentamos cargos, seras acusado de ayanamiento

Goku: pero eso seria mentira, yo no robe nada de este lugar "algo exaltado"

Rias en ese preciso momento, se dio la vuelta y volteo a ver a Goku, con si tipica expresion seria, haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera un poco

Rias: escuchame, yo soy Rias Gremory, hija de la familia Gremory, y lider del Clan Gremory, estas en mi territorio, en mi casa...asi que si no abandonas este lugar ahora mismo "todos se preparan para pelear menos la rubia, que se queda atras por preocaucion" nos obligaras a lastimarte

Goku: "con una expresion seria" si es asi como me lo pones "sonrie ladinamente" adelante "vuelve a confundir a todos" espero y ustedes den una buena pelea "firme en su lugar"

Rias: bien...no nos dejas otra alternativa, Koneko-chan "seria"

Koneko: Hai "se levanta de su lugar, y se lanza contra Goku el cual no se inmuta"

Y justo cuando Koneko estaba a punto de conectar su golpe al abdomen de Goku, este se hizo rapidamente a un lado dejando que Koneko siguiera, destruyendo algunas paredes y saliendo del edifico, Koneko rodo un poco y se quedo agachada en su lugar, se levanto, miro hacia atras y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Goku logro conectarle un gancho derecho en el abdomen, haciendo que la pobre Koneko abriera la boca y los ojos demasiado grandes, al igual que sus compañeros viendolos desde el agujero, Koneko escupio algo de sangre antes de que saliera volando contra unos arboles, golpeandolos, y destruyendolos, hasta que al cuarto arbol, se destuviera por el golpe, con la parte de su uniforme de la espalda destruido, cayo del arbol, al suelo desmayada

Rias: KONEKO-CHAN! "mira a Goku el cual estaba recto en su lugar mirandolos, preparandose para cualquier ataque, pero ella volteo hacia la chica rubia algo exaltada" Asia, ayuda a Koneko

Asia: H-Hai Bochuo "sale de la habitacion corriendo lo mas rapido que puede para socorrer a su amiga"

Rias: "mira hacia Yuuto y la chica de cabello negro" Yuuto, Akeno

Ambos: Hai! "salen al ataque, Yuuto con una espada, y Akeno volando con sus alas de demonio"

Yuuto levanto lo mas que pudo su espada y la bajo para atacar a Goku, pero este al tenerlo demasiado cerca de la cabeza, se mueve unos centimetros y un paso hacia atras, se acerco gritando hacia Yuuto, y con un solo y simple codazo lo mando contra la pared del edficio, haciendolo quebrar un poco la madera, y Goku sin prestar atencion, rayos electricos empiezan a caer hacia el, y era Akeno, la cual estaba atacandolo, y al ver que ella volaba, uso lo que parecio ser una gran velocidad, y aparecio detras de Akeno, ella volteo a verlo pero en una milesima de segundo desaparecio, y aparecio ahora frente a ella, pero volvio a desaparecer demasiado rapido, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que aparecio justo frente a Akeno, dejandola sorprendida, ella trato de golpearlo, pero el le tomo el brazo que ella extendio para golpearlo y la miro a los ojos, Akeno por un momento se quedo congelada por la manera en la que Goku la estaba mirando, el, con cuidado, le puso su mano en el nervio del hombro a Akeno, desmayandola, la toma con cuidado en sus brazos, y la deja con cuidado en el suelo, pero sin que se lo esperara, una patada es recibida en su cara de parte de Issei, lanzandolo lejos de la inconsciente Akeno, Goku se recupero rapidamente y miro seriamente a Issei, el cual tenia una especie de cosa rara en el brazo izquierdo

Issei: "con expresion molesta" vas a pagar por haber lastimado a Koneko, a Yuuto, y a Akeno-chan

Goku:" abre los ojos algo grandes" vaya...su Ki es increiblemente enorme...creo que con este debere de aumentar la intensidad "separa sus piernas un poco, cierra los puños, se encorba un poco, y mira hacia el suelo" aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Grita con gran fuerza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su aspecto cambio, ahora lo unico diferente sobre el, era que su cabello ahora era dorado algo tieso hacia arriba, sus ojos negros eran ahora azules, y una gran aura dorada lo rodeaba por completo, dejando a Issei y a Rias la cual se encontraba aun en el edificio mirando todo desde el hueco, Issei aun molesto por lo que Goku hizo, se abalanzo contra el, intento meterle un gancho a zona media, pero lo unico que consiguio, fue que Goku le conectara grandes y fuertes golpes en el cuerpo, con una velocidad increiblemente alta, hasta que le dio una patada, mandandola contra una piedra haciendolo caer desmayado al suelo

Rias: ISSEI! "rapidamente sacando sus alas, vuela un poco hacia Issei y al estar cerca de el, le acaricia la cabeza, para luego mirar a Goku, el cual ya no era rodeado por aquella aura, y su aura demoniaca comenzo a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y en una de sus manos sale una esfera de energia demoniaca roja" Pagaras...por lo que le hiciste a mi lindo esclavo

Goku: eso ya lo veremos, Rias "pasa la pierna derecha para atras un poco, junta sus manos hacia el frente haciendolas parecer una garra, para luego regresara a su costado sin dejar de mirar a Rias" Kaaaa-meeee "en eso se empieza a formar una esfera de energia azul entre las manos de Goku" Haaaa-meeee

En ese momento, Rias, completamente furiosa y harta de tanta idiotez, le lanza un gran ataque a Goku, pero eso no fue suficiente

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "lanza su KameHameHa hacia el ataque de Rias, haciendolo parecer insignificante, y el de Goku sigue su trayectoria hacia Issei y Rias"

Antes de que el Kamehameha los tocara a ambos, o a cualquiera otro de los demas, lo desvia hacia el cielo, y hasta estar a cierta altura, este explota en el cielo como una gran bengala, alumbra todo por un rato y luego regresa a la normalidad, y para sorpresa de todos, era de noche, Rias miro algo debil a Goku, ya que habia usado su mayor parte de su energia para ese ataque, pero sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, Goku, desaparecio y aparecio de nuevo con su mochila en manos

Goku: nos volveremos a ver Rias...fue un placer haber peleado contra oponentes...casi buenos, adios "su aura sale de nuevo a su alrededor y sale volando a gran velocidad de ahi, creando un crater en el suelo"

Rias se habia quedado sorprendida por lo que habia ocurrido...habian derrotado a su clan...a todos...pero lo que mas le importo en ese momento, fue el estado de Issei, y cuando lo miro, observo que el la estaba mirando a ella, y ella lo abraza

Isse: R-Rias senpai "Rias se separa del abrazo un poco, pero no lo suelta y lo mira" Que fue eso? quien es el? "mirando el liston dorado que Goku dejaba mientras volaba"

Rias se quedo pensativa, mirando el liston dorado recorrer el cielo a medida que Goku avanzaba, y la duda, corria en mente de todos...¿Quien y que era, Son Goku?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2: Reclutando a Un Saiyajin

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Flow)

... ¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de  
Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra electronica)

"Aparece Koneko encima del edificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rien"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

* * *

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

Capitulo 2: Reclutando un Saiyajin

* * *

Unas Horas despues del incidente con Son Goku

Todo el clan Gremory se encontraba en la sala de aquella habitacion en la cual estaban hablando previamente de unos problemas que tenian, pero ahora lo estaban ocupando como enfermeria desde su "pequeña pelea contra Son Goku" los habia dejado mal heridos a todos, a Koneko, la cual se encontraba algo mejor gracias a los hechizos curativos de Asia, Yuuto no pudo haberse curado por completo no sabian porque, quizas porque estaba algo cansado, Akeno estaba completamente Bien, al parecer Goku no la habia lastimado para nada a ella, pero Issei, fue el que mas daño recibio, al parecer se le habian roto unos cuantos huesos de su cuerpo, y esta inconsciente mientras que Asia le daba tratamiento, y Rias permanecia a su lado, con una mano acariciandole la frente, Xenovia habia salido en busca de Son Goku, luego de un rato, Asia consiguio curar a Issei, y este inmediatamente se desperto y se sento en el sillon algo agitado

Rias: tranquilo, tranquilo Issei *Issei la voltea a ver* tranquilo

Issei: *mira a los demas descansado* no puedo creer que un simple angel caido nos hiciera esto

Rias: no se si se trate de un angel caido *se levanta y se va a sentar en su silla* sinceramente esa no es una fuerza que un angel caido tenga normalmente, ademas de que en su corazon no vi nada de oscuridad

Yuuto: si eso no era un angel caido *se levanta*

Koneko: que es lo que era el? *sentada mirando a Rias al igual que todos presentes, menos Akeno*

Rias: no lo se...pero sin duda alguna...es un guerrero unico *baja la mirada y con un dedo en su menton se pone a pensar*

Asia: *revisando a Issei*

Yuuto: are? en que piensa Rias Sama?

Rias: debemos encontrarlo *todos presentes en la habitacion la voltean a ver* reclutarlo...y hacer que forme parte de nuestro Clan

Issei: no creo que sea facil, considerando lo que paso, no creo que solo podamos ir con el, decirle *forma parte de nuestro clan* y ya asi como asi

Yuuto: concuerdo con Issei, ademas de que no sabemos a donde habra ido

Rias: tranquilo por esa parte Yuuto, Xenovia fue a buscarlo *en ese momento entro Xenovia por la puerta del lugar, pero estaba sola* no tuviste suerte cierto?

Xenovia: ninguna bochuo *se adentra mas en la habitacion* busque en todos los alrededores de la ciudad y no encontre nada

Koneko: es inteligente *todos menos Akeno la miran* de seguro penso que lo buscariamos y se escondio en algun sitio en el cual no creamos posible encontrarlo

Asia: e-eso no me parece muy logico *deja de revisar a Issei*

Rias: aun asi, Koneko tiene algo de razon *mira a Yuuto* hay algun lugar recondito por completo en la ciudad?

Yuuto: solo el viejo acerradero de los muelles, ese lugar hace mucho que no es visitado ni nada por el estilo, ademas de los rumores, pero no creo que sean verdad

Rias: ya veo, entonces, tenemos una opcion, Yuuto, Akeno, vayan a ese acerradero, y vean si Son Goku se encuentra ahi

Yuuto: Hai *asiente*

Y sin duda Akeno no reacciono ante lo que dijo Rias y simplemente dejo verle a los demas que estaba mas que perdida en las nubes, con una mirada pensativa demasiado concentrada, hasta que Issei le chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara y la hizo reaccionar

Akeno: are? *mira a Rias* que sucede Rias sama?

Rias: iras junto a Yuuto al acerradero a buscar a Son Goku *con expresion seria*

Akeno: e-enserio? *Rias le asiente*

Y en una milesima de segundo Akeno salio corriendo a gran velocidad de ahi, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos, pero Rias no tomo mucha importancia a eso ya que penso que Akeno pensaba adelantarse, asi que Yuuto no perdio ni un solo segundo y salio con destino hacia el acerradero de los muelles al otro lado de la ciudad, y cuando Yuuto llego, vio a Akeno parada ahi en la entrada del acerradero, se acerco, se miraron por un momento y asintieron para despues entrar en el lugar, y empezar a buscar a su objetivo, buscaron por todo el acerradero pero no lo veian por ningun lado, el lugar habia sido clausurado por inseguridad para los trabajadores, por un accidente, pero lo unico que dejaron ademas de unas pocas maquinas, fue toda la madera que habia ahi, habian rumores de que pandilleros al igual que algunas bandas callejeras usaban el lugar como escondrijo, pero esos eran lo que parecian ser rumores, ya que Akeno no encontraba nada ni a nadie, hasta que escucho una risa salir de unos tablones de madera, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de cabello verde, usando tipicas ropas, tatuajes, y pendientes de pandillero

Chico: ara ara, que tenemos aqui? *recargado en unas tablas amontonadas*

sale un segundo chico diferente de cabello rojo del otro lado de Akeno, y ella volteo rapidamente a verlo

Chico Pelirojo: una chica a venido a nuestra guarida

Akeno: *piensa: esto es malo, y lo peor es que tenemos ordenes de no usar nuestros poderes, estando algo acorralada ya que empiezan a llegar pandilleros de ambos lados y no tuvo otra opcion que retroceder entrando en un callejon con tablones de manera rodeandola, sin dejarle alguna salida, mientras que los desgracias se seguian acercando a ella*

Estaban rodeandola por completo, y ella sin poder usar sus poderes para poder defenderse, estaba completamente indefensa, llego hasta el final del callejon sin salida, y no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos, uno de los que estaban mas cerca estiro su mano hacia Akeno, pero antes de que siquiera la tocara aun que sea un poco, se escucho un ruido frente a ella, abrio los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue un simbolo raro en una camisa naranja seguido de un pantalon del mismo color y unas botas coon lineas doradas y rojas, y al mirar la parte de arriba miro un cabello raro, para luego abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, y notar que se trataba de Son Goku, frente a ella de manera protectora

Goku: *con su expresion burlona* niños, niños niños *toma la mano del que iba a tocar a Akeno* no aprendieron que acorralar a una mujer *le tuerce el brazo haciendolo doler y arrodilarse un poco* es de mala educacion? *lo levanta y de una sola patada lo manda a volar*

El resto de los pandilleros vieron a su compañero salir volando demasiado lejos, pero un ruido les llamo la atencion al igual que un brillo de color azul, regresaron la mirada hacia Goku y miraron una especie de orbe azul brillante en sus manos mientras que tenia una pose algo rara

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *lanza un Kame Hame Ha hacia los pandilleros, haciendolos volar por los aires al igual que destrozando algunas maderas, troncos, y tablas*

Una vez que el KameHameHa paso, dejo ver a varios de los pandilleros caer en las tablas, y los troncos, Goku se enderezo en su lugar mirando a todos los pandilleros algo lastimados e inconsientes, para luego voltear la mirada y mirar a Akeno completamente sorprendida

Akeno: Q-Que fue eso?

Goku: esa fue una de mis tantas tecnicas, conocida como KameHameHa *la mira un momento* un momento...creo que a ti te conozco

Akeno: E-Eh? *algo nerviosa*

Goku: mmmmmm *recuerda* A si ya te recorde, tu estabas con el grupo de chicos que me ataco ayer

Akeno: *reacciona* sobre eso, necesito que vengas con nosotros

Goku: nosotros? *algo confundido ya que solo la veia a ella*

Yuuto: Hai *sale de entre unas tablas y ambos dirigen su atencion a el* Rias sama quiere hablar contigo

Goku: conmigo?

Tiempo Despues

Goku: *con ojos de sorpresa* oh

Rias: asi es *sentada* queremos que te unas a nosotros, y formes parte de nuestro clan *el resto estaba detras del sillon de pie*

Goku: pero aguarda un momento, me estas diciendo que si me convierto en un demonio eso, sellaria todos mis poderes...todos, y ya no podria convertirme en un super saiyajin

Rias: pues...tecnicamente hablando, si *toma un poco de te y Goku se levanta* uh?

Goku: entonces no gracias, me a tomado mucho tiempo llegar al nivel que estoy, ademas no quiero ser un demonio, esa vision de la que me hablaste, no me gustaria mucho...ver de rojo en la oscuridad, no es algo que me de a mi *curiosamente tenia sus cosas cerca, las toma y empieza a salir del lugar, pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta y sujetara el picaporte con la mano*

Issei: espera *se acerca un poco a el llamando la atencion sorprendida de todos* no se si lo entiendas pero te necesitamos, son tiempos algo dificles para nosotros

Goku: *sorprendido*

Issei: no se si te importe o algo asi, pero es ahora cuando mas necesitamos ayuda, tenemos problemas con algunos otros clanes, y si llegara la ocasion en la que se declare la guerra...vamos a necesitar mas ayuda que mi Balance Breaker

Goku: *mirandolo con expresion neutra, no hace mas que sujetar el picaporte, lo gira y abre la puerta y sale de la habitacion, pero antes de que saliera*...lo pensare...aunque yo no soy de los que pelean solo asi...yo peleo para proteger a la gente...*los mira de reojo* y ustedes? *se va de ahi*

Dejando al resto...con algo que pensar

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3: Son Goku, Una Nueva Pieza

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de  
Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra electrinica)

"Aparece Koneko enima del encidicio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

* * *

(Musica De Fondo)

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *lanza un Kame Hame Ha hacia los pandilleros, haciendolos volar por los aires al igual destrozando algunas maderas, troncos y tablas*

Rias: asi es *sentada* queremos que te unas a nosotros, y formes parte de nuestro clan *el resto estaba detras del sillon de pie*

Goku: entonces no gracias, me a tomado mucho tiempo llegar al nivel que estoy, ademas no quiero ser un demonio, esa vision de la que me hablaste, no me gustaria mucho...ver de rojo en la oscuridad, no es algo que me de a mi *curiosamente tenia sus cosas cerca, las toma y empieza a salir del lugar, pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta y sujetara el picaporte con la mano*

Issei: no se si te importe o algo asi, pero es ahora cuando mas necesitamos ayuda, tenemos problemas con algunos otros clanes, y si llegara la ocasion en la que se declare la guerra...vamos a necesitar mas ayuda que mi Balance Breaker

Goku: *mirandolo con expresion neutra, no hace mas que sujetar el picaporte, lo gira y abre la puerta y sale de la habitacion, pero antes de que saliera*...lo pensare...aunque yo no soy de los que pelean solo asi...yo peleo para proteger a la gente...*los mira de reojo* y ustedes? *se va de ahi*

Voz: Goku a dejado al clan Gremory con algo que pensar en sus mentes, al igual que con una respuesta pendiente, pero aun asi, sin que nadie de ellos, supiera que eran observados

* * *

HOY PRESENTO EL CAPITULO 3: SON GOKU, UNA PIEZA NUEVA DEL TABLERO (Parte 1)

* * *

Al Dia Siguiente

El dia transcurrio de manera tranquila por asi decirlo, los pensamientos que dejo Son Goku en sus mentes todavia seguian penditentes, pero lo dejarian para despues puesto que era hora de iniciar las clases, como era de costumbre, cada uno se dividia a su respectiva materia, o aula, pero a pesar de lo sucedido, habia alguien en especial que no podia dejar de pensar en aquel sujeto, y esa persona, era Akeno, sentada en su pupitre, apunto de iniciar con las clases, recargando su mejilla derecha en su mano derecha, con su semblante inexpresivo, la mirada algo perdida, y pensativa, tanto como en el pensar en Goku, tanto como el recordar el momento en el que el la salvo de aquellos sujetos, no hubiera sido tanto problema usar sus poderes, pero que el llegara de golpe para salvarla, despues de haber sido parte de los que lo atacaron, le parecio algo, confuso... y honorable, el timbre de inicio de clases se dio, indicandole a los estudiantes que tomaran asiento en sus respectivos lugares, y el profesor al entrar, dejo sus herramientas de trabajo (por asi decirles) en su escritorio, para despues dirigirse a su clase, y Akeno, por pura casualidad, miro a alguien fuera del salon, no se veia bien porque la luz no era buena y no dejaba ver la silueta de aquel chico

Profesor: antes de empezar con las clases de hoy, quisiera darles el honor de darles a conocer a un nuevo estudiante de esta institucion *mira hacia la puerta cerrada del salon* etto, puedes pasar

inmediatamente el sonido de la puerta siendo recorrida, llamo la atencion de todos presentes en el salon, a Akeno no le importaba demasiado ya que siguio pensando en aquel sujeto, hasta que los desaires de sorpresa de los demas estudios lleno la atencion de Akeno, la cual se levanto un poco de su lugar, y al momento de ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante tal sorpresa, se trataba de Goku, usando el uniforme de la institucion, lo cual era algo ajustado para el, pero lo que mas le sorprendio, fue que Goku se veia mas joven, exactamente de la edad de Akeno, o algo parecido, no podia identificarlo muy bien, pero si que lo tenia sorprendida, Goku se encontraba cargando una mochila en su hombro del lado izquierdo, entro un poco mas en el salon, quedando al lado del escritorio del profesor, siendo seguido por las miradas de los chicos y mucho mas de las mujeres

Profesor: puedes presentarte joven *lleva sus manos detras de la espalda*

Goku: *sonriendo* Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, es un gusto conocerlos *se reverencia levemente en señal de respeto*

Todos: un gusto, Son Goku *se reverencian en señal de respeto*

Profesor: etto *mira un asiento justo al lado de la ventana del lado izquierdo vacio* pasa a tomar asiento Goku-san

Goku: Hai *mira aquel asiento vacio junto a la ventana, camina hacia ella y se sienta, justo a unas cuantas filas cerca de Akeno, la cual no perdia vista de el en ningun momento, al igual que todas las chicas del salon*

Profesor: muy bien, es momento de empezar con las clases, saquen sus cuadernos, y anoten lo que yo anote en el pizarron

Todos: Hai! *siguiendo las indicaciones del senpai, sacando sus cuadernos, al igual que Goku*

Unos minutos despues

El profesor estaba casi a la mitad de la escritura en el pizarron, pero en una pequeña vista de reojo hacia Goku, le dejo ver que el joven no estaba escribiendo nada, el lapiz lo tenia a la mano, pero del lado contrario al que tenia que sujetarlo

Profesor: Goku-san *Goku le dirige la mirada* se puede saber porque no esta escribiendo nada?

Goku: uh? *en ese momento reacciona de golpe* oh, lo siento senpai, es solo que...bueno...no se escribir

Profesor: eh? *sorprendido deteniendose*

Todos: *algo sorprendidos dejan de escribir dirigiendo su mirada hacia Goku* eh?!

Profesor: como que no sabes escribir? acaso nunca te dieron la instruccion adecuada?

Goku: no senpai, es solo que...yo...nunca e estudiado en mi vida *en ese momento el profesor se sorprendio aun mas* si...vera, la mayor parte de mi vida, la pase muy alejado de la civilizacion, desde mis primeros dias de vida, nunca fui a alguna escuela, nunca aprendi a escribir, o a leer muy bien, ademas de que, nunca llegue a tener contacto con algun otro ser vivo, ademas de mi abuelito...hasta que llego un momento en el que conoci a quien hoy en dia llamo gran amiga, pero bueno, supongo que los estoy aburriendo con eso

Todo aquel presente en el salon estaba mas que sorprendido con la historia de Goku, incluso Akeno, ella habia tenido una vida, algo dura, pero no se podia comparar con la de Goku... pero aun asi, escuchar esa historia, y mirarlo tan alegre, y sonriente, podia significar que tuvo una buena infancia, tal vez ocurrieron cosas malas, pero fue feliz...tal vez, eso pensaba Akeno, el profesor se limpio una de las lagrimas que habian caido de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas

Profesor: B-Bueno, bajo las circunstancias de la situacion, me parece que debere asignarte a algun estudiante para que sea tu tutor, asi aprenderas lo basico

Goku: Hai *aun sin expresion alguna mirando a los demas algo confundido y encogido de hombros por ser el centro de atencion*

Profesor: etto...Akeno-san

Akeno: *algo distraida, reacciona, y se levanta* Hai Sense

Profesor: a partir de ahora, seras la tutora de Goku-san, asegurese de enseñarle lo necesario

Akeno: Hai! *en ese preciso momento, sono el timbre del receso, llamando la atencion inmediata de Goku*

Profesor: es hora del descanso, pueden proceder a almorzar *toma sus cosas y va a la sala de maestros*

Goku: *se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Akeno, hasta quedar junto a ella, llamando la atencion inmediata de la chica pelinegra* asi que me ayudaras a aprender, Akeno-san...que bien, me alegro mucho *sonrio*

Akeno: *un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, ver la sonrisa de Goku le producia un sentimiento calido y comodo para si misma, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba completamente emocionada por estar mas cerca del Saiyajin*

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4: Son Goku, Una Nueva Pieza

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

* * *

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de  
Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Profesor: antes de empezar con las clases de hoy, quisiera darles el honor de darles a conocer a un nuevo estudiante de esta institucion *mira hacia la puerta cerrada del salon* etto, puedes pasar

inmediatamente el sonido de la puerta siendo recorrida, llamo la atencion de todos presentes en el salon, a Akeno no le importaba demasiado ya que siguio pensando en aquel sujeto, hasta que los desaires de sorpresa de los demas estudios lleno la atencion de Akeno, la cual se levanto un poco de su lugar, y al momento de ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante tal sorpresa, se trataba de Goku

Goku: *sonriendo* Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku, es un gusto conocerlos *se reverencia levemente en señal de respeto*

Profesor: etto...Akeno-san

Akeno: *algo distraida, reacciona, y se levanta* Hai Sense

Profesor: a partir de ahora, seras la tutora de Goku-san, asegurese de enseñarle lo necesario

Akeno: Hai! *en ese preciso momento, sono el timbre del receso, llamando la atencion inmediata de Goku*

Goku: *se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Akeno, hasta quedar junto a ella, llamando la atencion inmediata de la chica pelinegra* asi que me ayudaras a aprender, Akeno-san...que bien, me alegro mucho *sonrio*

Akeno: *un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, ver la sonrisa de Goku le producia un sentimiento calido y comodo para si misma, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba completamente emocionada por estar mas cerca del Saiyajin*

Nuestro héroe a decidido adentrarse un poco mas al mundo de aquella chica llamada, Akeno, que grandes aventuras y locuras le esperan al saiyajin, al estar mas cerca de ella y de sus compañeros demonios?

* * *

HOY LES PRESENTO: SON GOKU, UNA NUEVA PIEZA DEL TABLERO (PARTE 2)

* * *

Varios de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salones, disfrutando de sus alimentos en grupos pequeños mientras que algunos otros llegaban y comenzaban a conversar, pero no para Akeno y Goku, ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro en su salón, Akeno intentaba explicarle al saiyajin como es que eran las cosas en la institución, las reglas, normas, clubes, entre otras cosas…..hasta que cometió el error de contarle sobre algunos días de comida en la cafetería…y hacia mas de media hora que el estomago de Goku le exigia casi a gritos que lo llenara con comida, y cada cosa relacionado con comida saliendo de los dulces y provocativos labios de Akeno, hacían que el pobre se desesperara por comer aunque fuera una pieza de pan, una bola de arroz, un camaron frito, lo que fuera con tal de callar a su estomago

Akeno: y en resumen, esas son las reglas principales de la institución, así que –gruñido estomacal-...ese fue tu estomago?

Goku: hace mas de dos días que no como….por favor Akeno-san, podemos parar e ir por algo de comer? *decía mientras juntaba ambas manos en señal de suplica*

Akeno: espera un poco Goku, ya casi acabo solo me faltan las reglas sanitarias -sobresalto por causa de un golpe-

Aquel golpe no fue ni mas ni menos que Goku, estrellando su cabeza contra su pupitre, llorando levemente por algo de comer, no era mucho lo que aguantaba, será de estomago profundo pero cuando le da hambre exagera demasiado, hasta que un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que estaban cerca, lograron escuchar sus suplicas alimenticias

Chica 1: e-etto….no pudimos evitar escuchar lo que decías….asi que, si no te molesta, quisiéramos darte esto *cada una dejo un poco de sus obentos frente al asombrado goku, arroz frito, bolas de arroz, camaron frito, y alguno que otro condimento*

Goku: …-snif- minah arigatou *con leves lagrimas en los ojos, comienza a comer desesperado y demasiado animado, aunque no comia, devoraba la comida, no la disfrutaba como era debido, dejando a todo aquel que lo pudiese ver, con la boca abierta, nunca antes habían visto a alguna persona comer tan rápido o de aquella manera* (es porque no conocen como es un saiyajin :v ) *bebe un poco de sumo de naranja, para después suspirar mas que alivido* aaaaaah….eso estuvo delicioso…gracias chicas *les sonríe de manera ladina, mientras cierto brillo "inesperado" se hacia presente en su cabello haciendo de su sonrisa reezplandeciente para el grupo de chicas*

Chicas: aaaaah~ d-de nada *se van que embobadas*

Goku: se encontraran bien? *preguntándose a si mismo mientras las veía irse a aquellos pasos algo confuso*

Akeno: ellas están bien, ahora que ya comiste podemos seguir con el reglamento?

Goku: eeh? Hay mas todavía? auuuuuhuhuhuhu

Akeno: así es Goku-san *con un no muy notorio tono de enfado*

Goku: *berrinche* esta bien…sigamos entonces

Tiempo Después

Las clases del día habían acabado por completo, cada quien se dirigía a sus casas de forma calmada y relajada, menos Akeno y Goku, quienes estaban en el salón de su club, junto al resto del antes mencionado reunido, Goku hablando al respecto de unirse al Clan Gremory, al igual que Goku explicaba el porque de su nueva apariencia joven, lo cual se debía a un aparato de alteración de edad, echo por parte de una gran amiga suya llamada Bulma, también explicaba que con el traia varios artilugios que con suerte ayudarían en ciertos asuntos con respecto a cazar angeles caidos y cosas por el estilo

Rias: ya veo….entiendo, entonces si estas de acuerdo…empezaremos con la iniciación ahora mismo *bebiendo un poco de te*

Goku: hablando de eso *deja el suyo en la mesita de centro*

Rias: hum? *confundida*

Goku: no me volveré un demonio, no quiero perder todo lo que con esfuerzo y dedicación pude lograr….servire a su gente, sin problema o objeción alguna, pero….lo hare a mi manera

Rias: eh? *sorprendida* b-bueno….

Goku: tomalo o dejalo es tu decisión *bebe te*

Rias: entiendo *le mira con una leve sonrisa*….bienvenido al Clan Gremory, Son Goku

Goku: *sonrio de forma alegre, justo como el sabia hacerlo mientras reia*

Rias: supongo que…ahora no habrá problema con que te quedes aquí

Goku: respecto a eso….surgio algo gracioso al respecto

Todos: uh?

Una Explicacion Mas Tarde

Issei: rentaste un departamento?

Goku: así es, en el centro de la ciudad

Koneko: con que dinero?

Goku: pues…

*recuerdo*

Hombre Anciano: oooooooh impresionante! *frente a un gran claro de cultivos, completamente preparado para sembrar* cuando me dijiste que lo terminarías rápido no crei que seria "Así" de rápido, y mucho menos con la excavadora manual

Goku: jeje como le dije, pan comido *se rasca detrás de la cabeza*

Hombre Anciano: ya veo…jmjm bueno, un trato es un trato joven *saca de su cartera 30,000 yens* espero y sea lo suficiente para rentar un departamento

Goku: eso mismo espero *ambos se dan una reverencia en señal de respeto* nos vemos *toma sus cosas y se va*

*fin del recuerdo*

Goku: pero…..no termino ahí

*segundo recuerdo*

Mujer: *de cabello rubio, vestida de forma elegante, y con expresión asombrada* oooooh…..dios….mio *mirando a Goku el cual no tenia demasiada idea de lo que sucedia con la mujer* así que tu quieres rentar en mi edificio eh? *el cual cabe mencionar, tenia pinta de ser solamente para la gente rica y esa clase de cosas*

Goku: a-así es señorita, tengo el dinero suficiente para rentar así que *es detenido antes de terminar la oración*

Mujer: no te preocupes por eso, será un gran honor tener a un hombre tan guapo como usted en este edificio *saca un par de llaves de un mostrador y se las extiende a Goku* habitación G-19, decimo piso

Goku: *toma las llaves* a-arigatou deberas, muchas gracias *se reverencia para luego tomar sus cosas e ir al asensor*

Mujer: *mirando directamente hacia el trasero y espalda de goku, sonriendo de forma ladina al igual que de forma algo perversa* soy Hirama por cierto

Goku: *la mira desde el asensor sonriente* un placer conocerla, Hirama-san *el asensor se cierra y este se eleva*

Mujer: *suspira con aires de amor* aaaaah~ es de ensueño

*fin del segundo recuerdo*

Todos: :/ … okey….en ese caso, hemos terminado aquí…..por ahora, ven a la media noche aquí

Goku: H-Hi!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

*Se asoma un chico de camisa negra, lentes algo cuadrados ajustados a los ojos, algo delgado y de cabello largo* jmjm, buenas tardes, si, te hablo a ti, al que esta leyendo esta historia, te habla tu amigo ROCK ROJA, antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado con el capitulo, eh estado algo, ocupado así que mi tiempo para escribir es algo limitado, pero intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible, seguire esta historia, hasta su final, los quiero mucho, nos vemos ^w^


	5. Chapter 5: El Poder De Goku

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Rias: ya veo….entiendo, entonces si estas de acuerdo…empezaremos con la iniciación ahora mismo *bebiendo un poco de te*

Goku: hablando de eso *deja el suyo en la mesita de centro*

Rias: hum? *confundida*

Goku: no me volveré un demonio, no quiero perder todo lo que con esfuerzo y dedicación pude lograr….servire a su gente, sin problema o objeción alguna, pero….lo hare a mi manera

Rias: eh? *sorprendida* b-bueno….

Goku: tomalo o dejalo es tu decisión *bebe te*

Rias: entiendo *le mira con una leve sonrisa*….bienvenido al Clan Gremory, Son Goku

Goku: *sonrio de forma alegre, justo como el sabia hacerlo mientras reia*

Rias: supongo que…ahora no habrá problema con que te quedes aquí

Goku: respecto a eso….surgio algo gracioso al respecto

Todos: uh?

Una Explicacion Mas Tarde

Issei: rentaste un departamento?

Goku: así es, en el centro de la ciudad

Koneko: con que dinero?

Goku: pues…

*recuerdo*

Hombre Anciano: oooooooh impresionante! *frente a un gran claro de cultivos, completamente preparado para sembrar* cuando me dijiste que lo terminarías rápido no crei que seria "Así" de rápido, y mucho menos con la excavadora manual

Goku: jeje como le dije, pan comido *se rasca detrás de la cabeza*

Hombre Anciano: ya veo…jmjm bueno, un trato es un trato joven *saca de su cartera 30,000 yens* espero y sea lo suficiente para rentar un departamento

Goku: eso mismo espero *ambos se dan una reverencia en señal de respeto* nos vemos *toma sus cosas y se va*

Todos: :/ … okey….en ese caso, hemos terminado aquí…..por ahora, ven a la media noche aquí

Goku: H-Hi!

Goku, aceptó formar parte del clan Gremory, y luchar, para proteger al mundo humano, y al mundo de los demonios, ¿que es lo que le está por venir al guerrero saiyajin?

HOY LES PRESENTO: La Primera Batalla del Clan Gremory Con Un Saiyajin, El Verdadero Poder de Goku!

Era de noche en toda la ciudad, y el Clan Gremory, junto a Goku, estaban llendo en camino hacia una especie de bodega abandonada, aunque más que bodega, parecía más bien un hangar antiguo, y eso no es tanto curioso, pues estaban dirigiéndose directamente a una antigua base militar abandonada, cada miembro del Clan Gremory estaba volando, pero Goku hacía más que solo volar, iba conversando con Akeno, volando a su lado, sonriente, y por la expresión de alegría y las constantes risillas de Akeno, se podía notar que ambos estaban pasando un muy buen rato juntos, aunque Rias, no estaba del todo feliz, ya que aún no le tenía bastante confianza al saiyajin, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Koneko

Koneko: Buchou, estamos llegando *poco a poco empieza a descender, pues estaban a pocos metros del hangar*

Rias: ya veo, todos, abajo *en ese instante, Goku terminó la platica que tenía con Akeno, y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el hangar, y uno a uno, poco a poco, bajaron justo frente a las grandes puertas deslizantes del hangar*

Goku: aquí es?...qué lugar tan sucio, no pudo haber escogido un lugar un poco más bonito para esconderse? *recibe un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Xenovia, lo cual lo hace callar de golpe* ayayayayayay~

Xenovia: cierra tu bocota, si sigues hablando vas a estropearlo todo! *hablando en un tono de voz más o menos bajo, o al menos lo suficiente para todo el grupo*

Goku: está bien, está bien me callo~ *con expresión un poco dolida, se soba su cabeza solo un poco, al menos para calmar el dolor, y después recupera su postura firme de siempre*

Akeno: *disimuladamente molesta por el golpe que Xenovia le dio a Goku, se concentra como puede en el asunto de la puerta, y entonces es que se acerca a Rias* como la abrimos sin alarmar al Ángel?

Rias: no tenemos de otra, todos, sepárense y busquen entradas alternativas, y no hagan ruido, o mejor, no vayan a atacar, a menos de que sea muy necesario

Todos: Hai *asintieron suavemente, y entonces cada quien se fue por su lado alrededor, y por encima del hangar, aunque, Akeno no lo hizo del todo, pues ella siguió a Goku, el cual se había ido por encima del hangar volando*

Unos Cuantos Minutos Después

Goku: *se encontraba volando y paseandose por encima del hangar con una expresión seria, buscando con ojo de águila, una entrada apropiada, o al menos silenciosa para ir directo al interior del hangar*...mmmmmm.../..KAKAROTTO! *parece como si algo explotara*/ Uh!? *se detiene de golpe, jadea con un poco de rapidez y mira a todos lados mientras que parecía asustado*

Akeno: Go-Goku san~ *le pone una mano en el hombro*

Goku: *su temor se hace todavía mayor, y entonces es que voltea rapidamente, y al ver a Akeno ahí, suspira suavemente, y sus ojos dilatados vuelven a la normalidad* Oh~ Akeno san, eres tú...por un momento me había asustado

Akeno:...que pasa?...te encuentras bien? *lo dice y pregunta con una expresión de preocupación evidente, pues miraba como el cabello de Goku seguía soltando leves gotas de sudor de su cabeza y frente*

Goku: si, si...estoy bien...es solo que...pensaba en algo *mira hacia otro lado*

Akeno:...oye...quería preguntarte algo

Goku: que sucede? *voltea de regreso a ver a Akeno, y su expresión parecía ahora más relajada, pero era algo neutra*

Akeno: es...algo que todos nos estamos preguntando en el clan...pero...quisiera saber...que fue lo que sucedió el primer día que nos conocimos?

Goku: pues...peleamos entre nosotros...y yo los vencí...

Akeno: no...no me refiero a eso...*baja al suelo, o mejor dicho, al techo del hangar, y entonces ambos quedan frente a frente* me refiero...a lo que pasó con tu cabello y tus ojos...y cuerpo...

Goku:...am...sigo sin entender jeje *se rasca de forma nerviosa detrás de la cabeza, mientras que sonreia de la misma forma*

Akeno:.../lo que tiene de bobo lo tiene de tierno y gentil/ me refiero...al momento en el que tu cabello cambio de color, de negro a Amarillo, y el como tus ojos pasaron de ser negros a verdes

Goku: oh...aaaaaaaah te refieres a mí transformacion

Akeno: eso era una transformación?

Goku: así es, verás, yo no soy tan ordinario, por lo que podrás haber visto, yo soy una persona, pero no soy un humano, al contrario, yo soy, un saiyajin

Akeno:...¿un saiyajin? *confundida*

Goku: si...veras...cuando era un bebé, fui mandado a la tierra de mi dimension, por ser un guerrero de clase baja en eso entonces, pero, a lo largo de mi vida, logre tomar cualquier clase de entrenamiento, luché con toda clase de enemigos, desde los más poderosos del planeta, hasta los más poderosos de otros mundos y universos, poco a poco, muchas cosas pasaron...sufrí muchas pérdidas...pero gracias a ese dolor...a esa ira...y a esa furia...soy lo que soy hoy en día...

Akeno: *con una expresión un poco decaída, al escuchar la parte de su infancia, y el de sus pérdidas, ella también había pasado por cosas así, o peores todavia* y dime...tienes más transformaciones?

Goku:...jmjm...si, así es, tengo en total 4 transformaciones

Akeno: crees poder...no se...tal vez...mostrarme esas transformaciones? *preguntaba con intriga y un poco de nerviosismo, lo cual no era normal en ella, Akeno nunca fue así en su vida, y que se comportara así, frente a Goku, o mejor dicho, frente a un hombre, era sumamente, anormal, pero los pensamientos de ambos se detuvieron, al escuchar una especie de explosion provenir del interior del hangar*

Goku: *se sorprende de golpe debido a la expresión, por lo que sale volando de regreso a la entrada del hangar*

Akeno: ¿eh? Goku san! Espera! *sale volando detrás de él utilizando sus alas de demonio*

Ambos se apresuraron con grandes ganas para llegar al interior del hangar, y al hacerlo, las sorpresas para ambos fueron soltadas, primero la puerta del hangar estaba totalmente derretida, después, la espada de Yuuto estaba destruida, y habían varios pedazos de los uniformes de todos repartidos por todo el suelo, ambos levantaron su vista un poco, y vieron como una especie de demonio femenino estaba atacando, y derrotando a todos en el clan, Kokeno y Yuuto ya estaban en el suelo cerca de donde se estaba llevando la batalla a cabo, Xenovia, Rias, y Issei estaban peleando como nunca en su vida, y sorprendentemente, contra una sola oponente, la cual esquivaba sus ataques con una inmensa facilidad, pero en cierto momento, se detuvo, y entonces lanzó contra las paredes a los tres miembros del Clan, entre ellos dos de los más fuertes

Akeno: Chicos! *grita de golpe con su expresión sumamente sorprendida*

Ángel caído: *voltea lentamente en dirección hacia Goku y Akeno, dejándole ver a ambos que sus ojos eran rojos sangre* vaya...que veo aquí...al parecer, habían más sabandijas por ahí

Akeno: Grrrr...Tch...como te has atrevido...*sus rayos de electricidad empiezan a desprenderse de su cuerpo* como te has atrevidos!? *estaba por atacar, pero la mano de Goku sobre su hombro la detiene, así que le da un leve sobresalto y voltea a verlo, y su sorpresa fue muy grande, pues la expresión de Goku estaba totalmente seria* q-qué haces? Suéltame! Debemos hacer algo!

Goku: *la sujeta de ambos hombros, la hace voltear y la hace quedar cara a cara con el*

Akeno: *sorprendida, sonrojada, y algo confundida por ello, quería ir rápidamente a ayudar a sus amigos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Goku es el primero en hablar*

Goku: no quiero que salgas herida...déjame hacerme cargo de esto *la hace a un lado con toda su delicadeza posible, y aún con una expresión seria, es que empieza a caminar lentamente hacia el ángel caido* oye...tú!

Ángel caído: *empieza a reír de forma incredula* que sucede? Enserio quieres acompañar a tus amigos en su dolor!?

Goku: ...se nota que eres alguien muy poderosa *se detiene en cierto punto, o mejor dicho, en cierta distancia de la Angel* como te llamas?

Nora: *sonriendo de forma sadica* me llamo, Lady Nora, la Ángel Caído más poderosa de todos, que pasa? Acaso es una costumbre tuya preguntar el nombre de las personas que te asesinarán!?

Goku: no...en absoluto...solo me gusta saber los nombres de aquellos a los que voy a derrotar *sonrie de forma ladina, mientras que toma su pose de batalla de siempre*

Nora: *se molesta un poco al oír eso, pero en tan solo unos segundos es que empieza a reirse* no me hagas reír, quien te has creido para decir eso!?

Goku:...yo soy...*toma su transformación de súper saiyajin ordinario* el súper *pasa a la fase dos* el súper saiyajin *pasa de golpe a la fase tres, haciendo que la expresión de todos se volviera una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad, pero la expresión del Lady Nora, fue pasando de una sonrisa sadica, a una expresión de temor puro* GOKU! *suelta un fuerte grito de euforia, y entonces es que un gran resplandor de color azul, ilumina los ojos de todos, haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos con sus brazos*

Nora: Tch...maldito! No te dejaré! *estaba por lanzar una esfera de energía hacia la fuente de aquel resplandor, pero se detuve de golpe, pues recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre, por lo que todo su aire sale de su cuerpo, y cae inconsciente al suelo*

Dejando ver al responsable de que ella estuviera inconsciente, y era ni más ni menos que Goku, el cual ahora era rodeado por un Aura azul, su cabello era azul también, al igual que sus ojos, pero lo que tenía más confusos a todos, era que no se explicaban a sí mismos, el porque no podían sentir, el nivel de poder, o mejor dicho, el Ki de Goku...¿Qué significaba esto...para ellos?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5


	6. Chapter 6: Rivalidad de Saiyan

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Nora: *sonriendo de forma sadica* me llamo, Lady Nora, la Ángel Caído más poderosa de todos, que pasa? Acaso es una costumbre tuya preguntar el nombre de las personas que te asesinarán!?

Goku: no...en absoluto...solo me gusta saber los nombres de aquellos a los que voy a derrotar *sonrie de forma ladina, mientras que toma su pose de batalla de siempre*

Nora: *se molesta un poco al oír eso, pero en tan solo unos segundos es que empieza a reirse* no me hagas reír, quien te has creido para decir eso!?

Goku:...yo soy...*toma su transformación de súper saiyajin ordinario* el súper *pasa a la fase dos* el súper saiyajin *pasa de golpe a la fase tres, haciendo que la expresión de todos se volviera una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad, pero la expresión del Lady Nora, fue pasando de una sonrisa sadica, a una expresión de temor puro* GOKU! *suelta un fuerte grito de euforia, y entonces es que un gran resplandor de color azul, ilumina los ojos de todos, haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos con sus brazos*

Nora: Tch...maldito! No te dejaré! *estaba por lanzar una esfera de energía hacia la fuente de aquel resplandor, pero se detuve de golpe, pues recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre, por lo que todo su aire sale de su cuerpo, y cae inconsciente al suelo*

Dejando ver al responsable de que ella estuviera inconsciente, y era ni más ni menos que Goku, el cual ahora era rodeado por un Aura azul, su cabello era azul también, al igual que sus ojos, pero lo que tenía más confusos a todos, era que no se explicaban a sí mismos, el porque no podían sentir, el nivel de poder, o mejor dicho, el Ki de Goku

Goku, a liberado su verdadero gran poder, un poder que nadie jamás, había alcanzado en aquella dimension, pero acaso, esto cambiará las cosas para el Clan Gremory, y el resto de los demonios?

HOY LES PRESENTO: El Nacimiento De Un Nuevo Amor, Rivalidad de Saiyan

(Suena la canción de los Dioses)

Goku: *de pie a un lado de la inconsciente Lady Nora, mirando con una expresión sumamente seria y determinada a todo el clan Gremory*...este es...el súper saiyajin Blue *regresa a la fase 3* esto es un súper saiyajin fase tres *regresa a la fase 2* este es el súper saiyajin...fase dos *regresa a ser el súper saiyajin ordinario* y esto. Es el súper saiyajin...*regresa a la normalidad con una leve onda de aire y sonido* esas...son mis 4 transformaciones

Koneko:...su...sugoi *sin podérselo creer, a un lado de Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Issei, Xenovia, y desde luego, Asia*

Rias: que se supone que eres en realidades!? *un poco exaltada y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, estaba sorprendida, pero desconcertada, jamás había visto, o estado en la presencia de alguien tan poderoso como Goku*

Goku:...yo...solo soy un saiyajin *abre sus ojos de golpe, mira hacia uno de los costados, y observa como Lady Nora, entra en un sello portal, el cual se cierra y desaparece el sello* Uh? Se escapó!

Issei: no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que es todavía más importante! Es que nos digas...qué diablos sucedio que viniste a dar a nuestra dimension!? *exaltado y un poco desconcertado al igual que la mayoria*

Goku:...*voltea a ver de reojo a todo el clan, pero principalmente a Akeno*...eso...es una historia para otro día...ya es de noche...y estoy cansado...nos vemos mañana *se transforma en súper saiyajin, y entonces rapidamente sale volando, sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir algo mas*

Akeno:...Goku san~ *mira el como se aleja lentamente del lugar, dejando a su paso esa estela de luz dorada que todo súper saiyajin deja mientras vuela*

2 Horas Después

Goku se encontraba en lo que era su nuevo departamento, literalmente, o mejor dicho, era su segunda noche en el mismo, y al ser demasiado grande no era mucho lo que podía hacer, y al no saber cocinar...de cierta forma, es que simplemente se prepara unos cuantos tallarines instantáneos, los cuales tapa con unos palillos y empieza a esperar los tres minutos en la que era su nueva sala, utilizaba sus ropas de combate de siempre, ya que era para el, su vestimenta para toda ocasión, ya fuera una cena elegante o una fiesta cualquiera

Goku:...*mirando a todos lados, el lado, el otro lado, el suelo, y entonces él techo*...-suspiro-...*cierra sus ojos suavemente durante unos cuantos segundos, y vaya gran sorpresa la que se llevó a abrirlos de nuevo*

Akeno: *sonriendole con los ojos cerrados, frente a frente con el* oyasumi Goku san~

Goku: Woah! *se sorprende un poco, por lo que se recuesta en el sofá y la mira con expresión sorprendida y asustada* A-Akeno san, C-Como entraste aquí?

Akeno: espero no haberte asustado...entre por esa ventana abierta de por haya *le señala una ventana abierta en la que era su habitacion*

Goku:...oooooh...si, la había dejado abierta porque aquí adentro hacia demasiado calor, no sé cómo pero lo hacía...pero ya se reguló el clima aquí adentro...que puedo hacer por ti

Akeno: tiene que haber una razón específica para que quiera venir a visitarte? *rodea el sofá con cuidado y utilizando todavía su uniforme de la institución, se sienta frente a Goku, todavía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados*

Goku: *sonrie de forma confiada y amigable al escuchar eso* jeje, no, en lo absoluto, de echo estaba por cenar

Akeno: *se da cuenta de los tallarines instantaneos* si, ya veo, esto no es algo muy sano Goku san *los tres minutos habían pasado, por lo que toma el vaso de los tallarines, le retira la etiqueta de encima y entonces utiliza los palillos para revolver los tallarines, los ingredientes y los complementos de los mismos un poco* Goku san

Goku: eh, que sucede? *un poco confuso por lo que estaba haciendo Akeno*

Akeno: *toma una porción de los tallarines con los palillos, les hace escurrir el caldo y entonces les sopla suavemente, se acerca un poco más al saiyajin confundido, y entonces le acerca la porción de tallarines al rostro* di Aaam

Goku: eh?...*ahora con una sorpresa confusa y bastante sorprendida, iba a objetar, pero su estómago gruño con un poco de fuerza, por lo que se resigna y cierra sus ojos* aaaaaah *abrio la boca tan solo un poco, esperando lo que creía iba a suceder*

Akeno: *lo que hizo fue un poco diferente a lo que Goku se esperaba, ya que ella también se acercó, y entonces es que metió los tallarines que habían en los palillos en la boca de Goku, dejándole la mitad de esa misma porción para después ella llevarse la otra mitad y comerla con gusto* mmmmmm estos tallarines sí que son deliciosos

Goku: *se sorprende un poco por aquello, pero no le toma mucha importancia, puesto que traga lo que le dio* Akeno san, debes tener hambre, espérame un segundo *se va corriendo a la cocina*

Akeno: *sonrie un poco al verlo de tal forma, mira alrededor y se sorprende un poco por lo lujoso y grande que era el departamento, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el brillo de algo viniendo del interior de la mochila de Goku, no había desempacado todavía, así que se acerca, toma lo que causaba el brillo y lo saca de la misma, abre su mano, y se da cuenta de que eran un par de pendientes para las orejas, de color naranja, parecían ser muy valiosos pues sin que ella lo supiera, estaba sujetando un par de arcillos Pothala* Wow...que lindos...*los vuelve a meter en la mochila, en la cual parecían haber más de un solo objeto preciado, y al darse cuenta, Goku ya estaba regresando, con otro recipiente de tallarines*

Goku: tengo más, por si luego te da más hambre jeje *se vuelve a sentar en su lugar, y deja los tallarines preparandose a un lado de los que ya estaban preparados*

Akeno: ...*le sonríe ladinamente* gracias...Goku san~

Y entonces la noche parecía pasarse demasiado rápido, ambos amigos conversaban, bromeaban, platicaban y compartían historias sobre eventos que habían pasado en sus vidas, por parte de Akeno no fue mucho más haya de su odio a los hombres, pues se guardó muchas cosas para ella misma, pero cuando le tocó escuchar las historias de Goku, se quedo sumamente fascinada, sobre las esferas del dragón, su primer kamehameha, su relación maestro y estudiante con alguien llamado Roshi, sobre alguien llamado Krilin, Yamcha, Oolong, Bulma, Epilap, su entrenamiento, Octavio, Pula (ese gatito azul) la nube voladora, después, Piccolo Daimaku...grandes eventos de su vida...su boda con Chichi (Milk) Gohan, Raditz, Garlick jr, Raditz, kaiosama, bubbles, Gregory, y después, vegeta, Nappa, Ten Shin Han, Chaos...los Ginyiu, Freezer, Trunks, Freezer, Cell, Los Androides, Janemba, Y por Último Majin Boo, grandes batallas, grandes peleas, y muchos eventos de gran importancia en su vida, lo cual, lleno de maravillas y orgullo a Akeno, porque por fin, había encontrado un hombre sin igual, un hombre...de corazón puro

Al Día Siguiente

Era apenas el principio del amanecer en aquella ciudad, y los ojos de Akeno estaban abriendose lentamente, dándole a conocer un nuevo día en su vida, como siempre, estaba dormida sin nada puesto, en lo absoluto

Akeno: *cierra sus ojos un momento, suelta un leve suspiro junto a un gemido y entonces es que se dispone a levantarse, se retira la sábana de encima y estaba por levantarse, pero una mano le impidió levantarse* Uh?...Issei Kun, es hora de despertar *voltea a ver al verdadero dueño de esa mano* dormi...lon...eh? *mira que estaba dormida, junto a ni más ni menos, que de Goku, el cual tampoco tenía ropa encima, más que un boxer con detalles de negro y blanco*...EEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Goku: WOAH! *se despierta de golpe, se revuelve un poco sobre la cama y entonces es que se cae de la misma* que!? Que es lo que sucede!? *un poco asustado y exaltado*

Akeno: Porque!? Porque Goku san estaba dormido conmigo!? *un poco exaltada y confusa*

Goku: de que hablas!?...un momento...enserio, de qué hablar, estamos en mi departamento *en efectivo, estaban en la habitación del departamento de Goku, pues Akeno nunca dejó el mismo*

Akeno: eh!? Pero como es eso posible...espera...acaso...tú y yo...*un poco asustada y a punto de dar rienda suelta a las lagrimas*

Goku: no, no hicimos nada, tranquila...no te acuerdas?, ayer tenias demasiado sueño, ya que al parecer te canse con mis historias, así que te ofrecí quedarte aquí conmigo, después de decirte eso me despedí y me vine a dormir, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estabas dormida aquí a mi lado

Akeno:...*suspira de alivio* ya veo...bueno...te agradezco mucho que me permitieras quedarme...y perdón por despertarte así

Goku: tranquila, no hay cuidado jeje *le sonríe de forma un poco nerviosa*

Akeno: *le sonríe de la misma forma* oye, podrías salirte? Es que tengo que vestirme

Goku: eh? Aaaah cierto, cierto *se levanta rapidamente, y a pasos torpes sale de la habitación, rie de forma nerviosa y entonces cierra la puerta detrás de él de forma nerviosa y boba*

Akeno:...*mira que estaba pisando la camisa de todos los días de Goku con los pies, los aparta, la toma y entonces se la lleva al rostro, la abraza mientras se restriega contra la misma y después sonrie*...Baka~

La diosa del trueno se estaba ablandando, y justo en momentos de crisis para el mundo de los demonios, pues se estaba haciendo viral el nombre de Goku en su dimensión...mientras que en el mismo parque al que llegó Goku...se estaba abriendo un portal nuevamente

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


	7. Chapter 7: Demonios vs Ozaru

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Goku: *de pie a un lado de la inconsciente Lady Nora, mirando con una expresión sumamente seria y determinada a todo el clan Gremory*...este es...el súper saiyajin Blue *regresa a la fase 3* esto es un súper saiyajin fase tres *regresa a la fase 2* este es el súper saiyajin...fase dos *regresa a ser el súper saiyajin ordinario* y esto. Es el súper saiyajin...*regresa a la normalidad con una leve onda de aire y sonido* esas...son mis 4 transformaciones

Akeno: *cierra sus ojos un momento, suelta un leve suspiro junto a un gemido y entonces es que se dispone a levantarse, se retira la sábana de encima y estaba por levantarse, pero una mano le impidió levantarse* Uh?...Issei Kun, es hora de despertar *voltea a ver al verdadero dueño de esa mano* dormi...lon...eh? *mira que estaba dormida, junto a ni más ni menos, que de Goku, el cual tampoco tenía ropa encima, más que un boxer con detalles de negro y blanco*...EEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Goku: WOAH! *se despierta de golpe, se revuelve un poco sobre la cama y entonces es que se cae de la misma* que!? Que es lo que sucede!? *un poco asustado y exaltado*

Akeno: Porque!? Porque Goku san estaba dormido conmigo!? *un poco exaltada y confusa*

Goku: de que hablas!?...un momento...enserio, de qué hablar, estamos en mi departamento *en efectivo, estaban en la habitación del departamento de Goku, pues Akeno nunca dejó el mismo*

Akeno: eh!? Pero como es eso posible...espera...acaso...tú y yo...*un poco asustada y a punto de dar rienda suelta a las lagrimas*

Goku: no, no hicimos nada, tranquila...no te acuerdas?, ayer tenias demasiado sueño, ya que al parecer te canse con mis historias, así que te ofrecí quedarte aquí conmigo, después de decirte eso me despedí y me vine a dormir, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estabas dormida aquí a mi lado

Akeno:...*suspira de alivio* ya veo...bueno...te agradezco mucho que me permitieras quedarme...y perdón por despertarte así

Goku: tranquila, no hay cuidado jeje *le sonríe de forma un poco nerviosa*

Akeno: *le sonríe de la misma forma* oye, podrías salirte? Es que tengo que vestirme

Goku: eh? Aaaah cierto, cierto *se levanta rapidamente, y a pasos torpes sale de la habitación, rie de forma nerviosa y entonces cierra la puerta detrás de él de forma nerviosa y boba*

Akeno:...*mira que estaba pisando la camisa de todos los días de Goku con los pies, los aparta, la toma y entonces se la lleva al rostro, la abraza mientras se restriega contra la misma y después sonrie*...Baka~

Las cosas para el saiyajin y la demonio, iban demasiado bien, pero sin darse cuenta de la realidad, las cosas en su mundo, estaban por cambiar

HOY LES PRESENTO: Demonios vs Ozaru

2 Días Después De Lo Acontecido

Ambos, Saiyajin y Demonio estaban corriendo con ganas hacia el colegio, ya que estaban llegando, ambos estaban un poco atrasados desde hace poco tiempo, entregaban tareas y trabajos incompletos, llegaban tarde a sus materias, y de vez en cuando se distraían en clases, ciertos profesores se dieron cuenta, pero decidían encargase ellos mismos que decirle a la dirección, era medio día casi, y era hora del receso, y como era de costumbre, Goku se estaba dirigiendo a la cafetería para esperar a Akeno, y cuando llego, había un pequeño grupo de 4 estudiantes esperandolo, eran de los más altos, más fuertes y más temidos de toda la institución

Estudiante: oye tú! *se da cuenta de la llega de Goku al lugar, por lo que se pone de pie junto al resto de ese pequeño grupo, y el resto de los estudiantes presentes miraban únicamente como el saiyajin empezaba a ser rodeado*

Goku: eh? *mira como estaba rodeado* que sucede?

Estudiante: escúchame bien pelos parados *lo señala* aléjate de Akeno san, entendiste?

Goku: alejarme de ella? Porque? *confuso y comenzando a dudar*

Estudiante 2: *se acerca y empuja un poco a goku* eres una mala influencia para ella

Estudiante 3: *lo vuelve a empujar hacia el cuarto estudiante* se está descuidando en sus estudios, y eso no es algo que deba suceder con Akeno san

Estudiante 4: *lo vuelve a empujar hacia el primer estudiante* y esto es una advertencia, si no te alejas de ella de una vez, te enseñaremos quien manda en este lugar

Estudiante: entendiste!? *le suelta un golpe hacia el estomago a Goku, pero este es detenido por la mano del mismo, el cual lo sujetó de la muñeca*

Goku: saben algo?...me contaron de ustedes *sujeta la muñeca del estudiante con fuerza* abusadores, aprovechados, y desde luego...groseros *sujeto con más fuerza la muñeca del estudiante, haciendo que este se arrodillará del dolor*...curiosamente...me recuerdan a mis enemigos...Cell, Majin Boo, Freezer, y también, Raditz...y si son como ellos, no me costará nada derrotarlo *hace que el estudiante se levante, y mientras está en el aire de una patada lo arroja lejos contra una ventana, la cual se rompe mandando al estudiante al exterior*

Estudiantes: *con expresiones de asombro debido a eso, tanto por lo del estudiante como por la fuerza que tenía Goku, no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, y entonces el grupo de estudiantes restantes se lanzan contra Goku*

Claeo, su pelea no fe la gran cosa, pero no fue de todo en vano, ya que los demás estudiantes en la cafetería, fueron espectadores de cómo el poderoso saiyajin, derrotó a los cuatro estudiantes más temidos en todo el colegio, y los mismos quedaron inconscientes o gimoteando de dolor sobre las mesas Rotas o sobre el suelo

Goku: *con una expresión seria, escucha un leve ruido y entonces mira de reojo como el estudiante que lanzó por la ventana se estaba acercando a él con una escoba*

Estudiante: me las vas a pagar! *a punto de golpearlo*

Goku: *se da la vuelta de golpe, y entonces mira al estudiante con una cara aterradora, mejor dicho, con la misma expresión con la que miro a Freezer, después de haberse transformado en súper saiyajin por primera vez*

Estudiante: *se queda quieto de golpe, deja caer la escoba en el suelo, y entonces es que sale corriendo para salvar su vida*

Goku: *se tranquiliza un poco, para después suspirar y entonces darse cuenta de que su clan lo estaba mirando desde la entrada de la cafeteria*

Rias: Goku...a la casa de nuestro club...ahora

Goku:...*con una expresión de estar en problemas*

En La Casa Del Club

Rias: *sentada en su silla cruzada de piernas* Goku, tenemos un gran problema...y tiene que ver contigo

Goku: *sentado frente a ella con la cabeza agachada* que sucede? *con todos en el clan detrás de él, y detrás del sofa*

Rias: tenemos problemas, recuerdas a Lady Nora?...no se quedó callada, le contó a los ángeles caídos de ti...y de ellos, se pasó a todo el mundo de los demonios

Goku: eso...es malo acaso?

Yuuto: más de lo que crees Goku san

Koneko: el hermano de Rias sama llamó por ti, te van a mandar a juicio *con expresión neutra*

Goku: eh? A juicio? *aparecen dos guardias de la mansion Gremory, se acercan a Goku y lo sujetan de los brazos* pero, que hacen?

Rias: Goku, tranquilo, no te resistas y todo estará bien...nos vemos dentro de unos minutos *los guardias desaparecer con junto a Goku con la ayuda de un sello portal*

Akeno:...el va a estar bien verdad? *preocupada y con una expresión del mismo sentimiento*

Issei: si es que él no causa problemas *se cruza de brazos con una expresión un poco molesta* de todas formas...no es como si me importara

Akeno: *con una expresión molesta* celoso por qué él es más poderoso y fuerte que tu?

Issei: *se sorprende al igual que todos los presentes* Akeno san...

Rias: cálmense los dos...vengan...ay que ir a su juicio

*Tiempo Despues*

En la mansión de los Gremory, se veía claramente como todas y cada una de las familias de demonios estaban reunidas en un gran salón, y en el centro de ese salón, estaba Goku, encadenado al suelo y de rodillas, mirando el suelo fijamente, escuchando atentamente como todos los presentes murmuraban y hablaban sobre el, y en cierto momento, el Clan Gremory, y el líder de los Ángeles Caidos, Azazel sama, poco a poco la gran sala termino de llenarse, y entonces, Lucifer, toma el puesto de juez, y azotando su gran mazo contra la mesa, hace callar a todos

Lucifer: orden por favor...es hora de empezar con este juicio *observa de reojo como el clan Gremory aún estaba llegando, toman asiento y entonces prosigue* gracias a todos los lideres de las familias de demonios de nuestro mundo, y al rey de los Ángeles Caidos por estar presentes el día de hoy...como muchos de ustedes sabrán, el día de hoy, se a traído a Son Goku, para dialogar, juzgarlo y sentenciarlo en base a la información recolectada sobre el...Le doy la palabra a Azazel sama

Azazel: gracias, su eminencia...hace aproximadamente dos dias, una de mis ángeles caídos, fue derribada, de un solo golpe, por el individuo que está encadenado ahí en el centro

Goku: *sumamente quieto, mirando el suelo de forma fija, ya que no podía hacer algo más, puesto que las cadenas que lo sujetaban eran las más resistentes y fuertes del mundo de los demonios*

Azazel: pero no es todo, se de buena fuente, que ese individuo, la derrotó, con una especie de habilidad especial, a la cual se le llama, según tengo entendido, Súper Saiyajin

Y entonces eso da rienda suelta a las voces de todos los miembros de cada familia, las cuales se empezaron a poner a dialogar entre ellos, con cierto tono de incredulidad y algo de temor

Lucifer: orden, orden por favor *hace sonar su mazo contra la mesa, y hace que todos guarden silencio de nuevo* bien, según a quedado claro, Son Goku posee una especie de habilidad especial, la cual es la que Azazel sama nos a comentado hace poco...Son Goku...explícanos que es esa transformación tuya

Y entonces fue cuando todos fijaron su atención y su vista hacia el saiyajin encadenado

Goku:...el súper saiyajin...es una transformación que logre alcanzar con la ayuda de todos los momentos catastróficos que e vivido alrededor de mi vida...el resultado de la furia, de la desesperación y de la fuerza que adquirí en toda mi vida...fue lo que me dio el potencial suficiente para alcanzar este nivel de poder

Vali: ya veo *en una de las primeras filas, cerca del clan Gremory* ...lo que estás diciendo...es que esa transformación solo la puedes alcanzar cuando estás

Molesto

Goku: no...puede que antes en el pasado haya sido así, pero ahora, logre controlar mi poder y mis emociones, y así, fue como logre controlar mi transformación, y ahora puedo convertirme a voluntad propia

Lucifer: si es así...entonces demuéstranoslo...déjanos ver si es verdad que lo controlas

Goku:...aaaaaaAAAAH! *suelta un pequeño grito, y entonces es que se transforma en súper saiyajin ordinario frente a todos*

Y entonces todos los presentes se quedan estupefactos, pero su impresión dura poco, y entonces se empiezan a gritar con fuerza en contra de Goku

Lady Nora: *sale de entre las sombras y entonces mira fijamente a Goku* un momento...esa transformación, debe ser la primera...ya que escuche, de su propia boca...que tiene cuatro transformaciones

Lucifer:...eso es cierto...Goku? Tienes más de una sola transformación

Goku:...si...es cierto...tengo más de una transformación *con expresión molesta*

Akeno: momento! *se pone de pie dejando impresionados a todos los miembros de su clan*

Rias: Akeno...siéntate

Lucifer: que sucede...Akeno san?

Akeno:...me permite decir algo?

Todos se quedan algo impresionados por la reacción de Akeno, por lo que miran de reojo a Lucifer, el cual le da la palabra con todo gusto a Akeno

Akeno:...no sé muy bien qué es lo que hayan escuchado sobre este hombre...ni si tienen miedo de él o algo parecido...lo que deben saber, es que el, está con el clan Gremory

Vali: cómo puede ser eso posible...yo no siento ninguna presencia demoníaca en el...no siento nada demoniaco en el...

Rias: porque él pidió que no se le convirtiera en demonio, pues él sabía de sobra que sus poderes serían bloqueados

Lucifer: igual...eso no es algo que se deba permitir *un par de guardias aparecen con la ayuda de un sello portal, y junto a ellos traían una especie de cañón de color rojo*...lo siento...pero si no es un demonio...y si está enterado de nuestro...entonces no puede seguir viviendo...prepraren!

Goku: *levanta su vista un poco, y mira cómo preparaban el cañón para dispararle, por lo que se concentra para hacer algo*

Lucifer:..apunten! *el cañon es apuntado y sujetado por los caballeros hacia Goku* ...FUEGO!

Akeno: *abre sus ojos de golpe y entonces por instinto se lanza hacia Goku para protegerlo* GOKU SAN!~~

Y entonces el cañon es disparado acompañado de un gran destello, y cuando el destello de luz se pasa, logran ver cómo el suelo de la habitación se había destruido, a causa de la bala del cañón, miraron hacia el saiyajin, y el mismo estaba en su fase de Súper Saiyajin Dios, frente a Akeno, protegiéndola de la bala, para después caer de espaldas al suelo, con la vista perdida

Akeno: ...eh? *abre sus ojos, y al ver a Goku en el suelo, se acerca a él para intentar ayudarlo* GOKU SAN!...Goku! Goku!...

Goku: ...corre~

Akeno: que? *confundida y desconcertada* correr?

Goku: *se pone de pie con cuidado, dejando ver...que tenía una cola de moño moviendose detras suyo* corre...TODOS ESCAPEN! *mira fijamente la luna...y entonces sus ojos se tornan de color rojo, y entonces, empieza su más poderosa transformación como saiyajin*

Poco a poco, las familias empiezan a tener miedo, e intentan atacar a Goku, pero era mi posible pues una especie de campo de energía lo rodeaba a él y a Akeno, la cual solamente se cubrió para no ser herida, y en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, la ropa de Goku se destruye por completo, le empieza a crecer pelaje oscuro en los brazos en el cuerpo, su peinado cambio un poco, y entonces le empezaba a crecer una especie de hocico, y entonces, el techo de la mansión se destruye, a causa...de un Ozaru, el Ozaru Goku

Goku Ozaru: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR! *empieza a destrozar la mansión a manotazos, y de vez en cuando, pisaba de forma conciente a los miembros y a las familias de demonios presentes*

Por lo que la pequeña guerra, demonios saiyajin, da comienzo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Chapter 8: La Llegada

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

...FUEGO!

Akeno: *abre sus ojos de golpe y entonces por instinto se lanza hacia Goku para protegerlo* GOKU SAN!~~

Y entonces el cañon es disparado acompañado de un gran destello, y cuando el destello de luz se pasa, logran ver cómo el suelo de la habitación se había destruido, a causa de la bala del cañón, miraron hacia el saiyajin, y el mismo estaba en su fase de Súper Saiyajin Dios, frente a Akeno, protegiéndola de la bala, para después caer de espaldas al suelo, con la vista perdida

Akeno: ...eh? *abre sus ojos, y al ver a Goku en el suelo, se acerca a él para intentar ayudarlo* GOKU SAN!...Goku! Goku!...

Goku: ...corre~

Akeno: que? *confundida y desconcertada* correr?

Goku: *se pone de pie con cuidado, dejando ver...que tenía una cola de moño moviendose detras suyo* corre...TODOS ESCAPEN! *mira fijamente la luna...y entonces sus ojos se tornan de color rojo, y entonces, empieza su más poderosa transformación como saiyajin*

Poco a poco, las familias empiezan a tener miedo, e intentan atacar a Goku, pero era mi posible pues una especie de campo de energía lo rodeaba a él y a Akeno, la cual solamente se cubrió para no ser herida, y en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, la ropa de Goku se destruye por completo, le empieza a crecer pelaje oscuro en los brazos en el cuerpo, su peinado cambio un poco, y entonces le empezaba a crecer una especie de hocico, y entonces, el techo de la mansión se destruye, a causa...de un Ozaru, el Ozaru Goku

Goku Ozaru: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR! *empieza a destrozar la mansión a manotazos, y de vez en cuando, pisaba de forma conciente a los miembros y a las familias de demonios presentes*

Goku, de alguna forma inexplicable, a echo que su cola, la cual se le fue cortada hace mucho tiempo, le volviera a crecer, y ahora, se a transformado en un mono gigante, que será ahora de los demonios...y más importante, del Clan Gremory

HOY LES PRESENTO: La Llegada De Un Príncipe, La Muerte Del Dragón Emperador Rojo

Goku Ozaru: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR! *con fuertes golpes, con poderosos pisotones, y potentes rugidos, Goku, inconscientemente, empezaba a destruir toda la mansión Gremory, y junto a ella a todas las familias y líderes de los clanes de demonios existentes*

Cada miembros cada familia, unía fuerzas con otros miembros de otras familias, e intentaban desesperadamente detener a Goku, pero el mismo, al no controlar su poder en esa transformación, se inmuta ante los débiles ataques de los demonios, y con una de sus grandes manos los hacía alejarse de golpe

Akeno: Goku san! *saca sus alas de demonio, y acompañada de su clan, empieza a volar hacia Goku*

Goku Ozaru: *se percata de ello rapidamente, se voltea y entonces lanza un poderoso rayo de energía hacia el clan, el cual se separa en dos partes dejando que el rayo pase de largo, por lo que él mismo va a dar contra una montaña, y la misma se destruye por completo*

Rias:...esto es sumamente peor que cuando Issei tomó la forma de Juggernaut Drive *mira a Goku, el cual no logra ver bien, pues con la ayuda de un manotazo, se va a estampar contra una pared, acompañada de Xenovia, Yuuto, y Asia*

Issei: Buchou sama! *estira uno de sus brazos hacia donde se fueron a dar los chicos, para después ver a Goku a sus rojos y aterradores ojos sin ningún temor* NUNCA TE PERDONARE ESTO!

Draig: *aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Issei* Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker *a Issei le aparece su armadura Balance Breaker encima, el casco le cubre la cabeza y entonces sale volando contra Goku*

Goku Ozaru: RRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR! *lanza un segundo rayo de su boca contra Issei, pero este es esquivado, y con gran fuerza, logra darle un golpe directo al vientre, lo cual arroja a Goku contra una especie de bosque de árboles muertos, los cuales se destruyen cuando Goku cae encima de ellos*

Issei: NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, NO TE LO PERDONARE! *la gema en su brazo izquierdo empieza a brillar con fuerza*

Draig: Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boooostooooo! *Issei estira su brazo hacia Goku, el cual poco a poco estaba levantándose* Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker, Explosion!

Issei lanza un gran rayo de energía verde hacia Goku, y el mismo rayo no parecía que se fuese a detener...pero todos sabían que eso no bastaría

Goku Ozaru: *suelta un fuerte rugido de euforia, abre su hocico y vuelve a disparar un poderoso rayo de energía de su boca, y este impacta directamente con el rayo de energía de Issei*

[CHOQUE DE ENERGÍAS!]

Verde contra amarillo, Saiyajin contra Dragon, Mortal contra Mortal, Ozaru contra Draig, ambos poderes eran increíblemente, y sorprendentemente, los miembros de las familias que quedaban, miraban de forma impresionante como ambos poderes chocaban y se empujaban mutuamente

Issei: Toma Esto! Maldito Simio Estupido! *junta toda la energía que había en su ser como hace tiempo Koneko le había dicho, y entonces lanza una segunda bola de energía atrás vez del rayo, haciendo que el rayo de Goku empezará a retroceder lentamente*

Goku Ozaru: *su expresión se vuelve una mucho más que molesta* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR! *de forma sumamente impactante, su hocico se hace un poco más grande, y el rayo de energía se torna de color azul profundo, y no solo eso, sino que la energía de Goku poco a poco se hace mucho más que grande, se hace masiva, y de forma muy indiscutible, es la energía de Goku la que comienza a Ganarle, haciendo que la energía verde de Issei empiece a retroceder*

Issei: *se empieza a asustar un poco, pero logra aclarar su mente, y entonces se esfuerza como puede para hacerle frente a la energía de Goku, pero no lo logra, y entonces declarándose como el rey de la Victoria, Goku logra hacer que su energía envuelva a Issei por completo, aunque...algo curioso pasa en ese lapso, y cuando el rayo de energía se detiene, se veía claramente, como ya no había ninguna señal de Issei...ni una pieza de su armadura...ni señales de su energia*

Goku Ozaru: *suelta un poderoso rugido con fuerza, por lo que levanta sus brazos al aire en señal de victoria, pero no dura mucho, pues recibe una fuerte patada de parte de Vali...con su armadura, Albión encima de él, por lo que se aleja un poco y con una mano se sostiene el lugar pateado*

Vali: *su casco desaparece por un momento y mira con expresión seria al derribado Goku* vaya...tan Poderoso eres que lograste derrotar al Dragón Emperador Rojo...pero no te perdonare...haber eliminado a mi rival número uno...más te vale que te prepares...porque yo no seré tan blando contigo *su casco regresa, se acerca volando rápidamente a Goku e insinúa darle un golpe directo al rostro*

Goku Ozaru: *gruñe con fuerza, y con sus manos suelta un fuerte y poderoso manotazo, deteniendo a Vali entre sus manos, las cuales lentamente empiezan a abrirse de forma involuntaria, pues Vali con grandes fuerzas las estaba separando para salir de ahi* RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! *lanza un rayo más de energía de su hocico, y entonces hace que Vali vaya a estrellarse contra el suelo*

Vali: *se logra mantener de pie en el suelo, se cubre con sus alas y empieza a acercarse de nuevo a Goku, para después saltar y entonces preparar su ataque final* eso no es suficientes!...Uh? *se queda quieto al ver cómo Goku es rodeado por un destello de luz*

Y al desaparecer el destello de luz, se ve claramente, como Goku, todavía en Ozaru, Había entrado en la fase de súper saiyajin, aunque era difícil saber cuál era pues siendo un Ozaru su cabello no cambia en lo absoluto, aunque su pelaje ahora era

dorado, y su energía se había incrementado en nieves o sumamente extremos, por lo que Vali apenas y logró esquivar uno de los manotazos de Goku, se aleja y entonces cae sentado al suelo, para después hacer que su armadura desapareciera, dejando ver una expresión que nunca había mostrado en su vida...de temor

Vali: esta energía...es sumamente enorme...nunca antes había sentido algo igual~ *se cubre con sus brazos, pues Goku había lanzado un rayo de energía más contra varios miembros de las familias de demonios, o bueno, los que quedaban, pues Goku, poco a poco los estaba eliminando poco a poco a todos*

Rias: *abre sus ojos poco a poco, su vista era borrosa, y todo su cuerpo dolía como no tenía idea, poco a poco, recupera algo de energías, solamente para ver cómo Goku estaba avanzando, y destruyendo todo a su paso, busco con la mirada, hasta ver a Asia, la cual estaba curando a Yuuto, a Xenobia y a Koneko, mientras que Akeno miraba desde el suelo*...Tch...Akeno san!

Akeno: *reacciona de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Rias, y voltea a verla* Buchou!?

Rias: detén a Goku, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, detenlo! *en tono de desesperación y alteracion, y desde luego, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con Issei*

Akeno: H-Hai! *extiende sus alas de demonio al maximo, y entonces sale volando con gran rapidez y velocidad hacia Goku Ozaru, para después posarse sobre su hombro con cuidado* Goku San!...Goku San! Reacciona!

Goku Ozaru: *escucha la voz de Akeno en su hombro, por lo que ruge y intenta darle un manotazo, pero Akeno se aparta rapidamente, y entonces empiezan los golpes aleatorios de Goku, claro, parecía ser que Akeno ya sabia los movimientos de Goku, por lo que junta sus manos en un fuerte manotazo, cierra su puño izquierdo, y mira cómo Akeno estaba atrapada entre sus dedos, con expresión de dolor y su uniforme a medio destruir*

Akeno: *con algunos problemas para respirar, mira a Goku al rostro*...Goku...san~ *se desmaya en la mano de Goku, al mismo tiempo que suelta unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos*

Goku Ozaru: *mirando fijamente a Akeno, a pesar de ser gigantes, siente las lágrimas de Akeno en el dorso de sus dedos, y al verla inconsciente y con una expresión relajada, es que por su mente, pasa cierto recuerdo, de unos minutos antes de dormirse aquel día que Akeno se quedó con él en su departamento, del como dormia pacíficamente en su cama*...Aaakeeeenoooo~ *con su típica voz de Ozaru*

Voz: Gaaalick!

Goku Ozaru: *reacciona de golpe al escuchar eso*

Voz: Hooooooo! *una energía muy familiar para Goku se hace presente, y entonces, sin que pudiera ver, su cola es cortada por un rato de energia morado*

Goku Ozaru: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRrrrrrr~ *poco a poco, Goku suelta a Akeno, la cual logra reaccionar un poco después de ser soltada, y mira cómo Goku, en cuestión de segundos, cae de rodillas al suelo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que...desnudo*

Akeno: *pega un aire de sorpresa...suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y se acerca rapidamente a Goku, para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas* Goku san...Goku San...Goku san~

Goku: *un poco perdido y adolorido, mira con cuidad a Akeno, y con uno solo de sus brazos le corresponde el abrazo*...Akeno san...está todo bien?

Akeno: si...ahora que a Goku volvió a la normalidad

Voz: ya llevábamos un cierto tiempo sin vernos...Kakarotto

Goku: *abre sus ojos de golpe* esa voz...podrá ser...*se voltea con mucho cuidado, se pone de pie, y entonces su sorpresa se hace sumamente sorprendente y sonríe* VEGETA!

Vegeta: *parado cerca de los dos, usando su traje y armadura saiyajin de siempre, sonriente de forma ladina acompañado de Rossweiss* aquí estabas...maldita sabandija jmjmjm

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Voz: Gaaalick!

Goku Ozaru: *reacciona de golpe al escuchar eso*

Voz: Hooooooo! *una energía muy familiar para Goku se hace presente, y entonces, sin que pudiera ver, su cola es cortada por un rato de energia morado*

Goku Ozaru: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRrrrrrr~ *poco a poco, Goku suelta a Akeno, la cual logra reaccionar un poco después de ser soltada, y mira cómo Goku, en cuestión de segundos, cae de rodillas al suelo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que...desnudo*

Akeno: *pega un aire de sorpresa...suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y se acerca rapidamente a Goku, para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas* Goku san...Goku San...Goku san~

Goku: *un poco perdido y adolorido, mira con cuidad a Akeno, y con uno solo de sus brazos le corresponde el abrazo*...Akeno san...está todo bien?

Akeno: si...ahora que a Goku volvió a la normalidad

Voz: ya llevábamos un cierto tiempo sin vernos...Kakarotto

Goku: *abre sus ojos de golpe* esa voz...podrá ser...*se voltea con mucho cuidado, se pone de pie, y entonces su sorpresa se hace sumamente sorprendente y sonríe* VEGETA!

Vegeta: *parado cerca de los dos, usando su traje y armadura saiyajin de siempre, sonriente de forma ladina acompañado de Rossweiss* aquí estabas...maldita sabandija jmjmjm

Finalmente, lo que no se creía pudiera llegar a suceder, acaba de ocurrir, además de la llegada del Príncipe Saiyajin, todos los presentes, fueron testigos, de la muerte del Dragón Emperador Rojo, que es lo que les espera a los guerreros ahora?

HOY LES PRESENTO: Es La Hora De Escapar

Goku: Vegeta *con la ayuda de Akeno se pone de pie, camina lentamente hacia Vegeta, y entonces cómo puede queda de pie frente a el*..tiempo sin verte, Vegeta

Vegeta:...*mira a los alrededores* así que viniste a parar a este sitio eh?...me agrada ...aproposito, como demonios te convertiste en Ozaru? Crei que tu cola te la habían cortado hace mucho

Goku: jeje *se rasca detrás de la cabeza* es una larga historia, verás-

Demonios: Atrápenlo! *los restantes del ataque del Ozaru salen de sus escondites, y entonces salen al ataque contra Goku, Akeno y por si fuera poco, Vegeta y Rossweisse*

Goku: Woah! Demonios!...eso es...ba que importa *sujeta a Akeno con uno de sus brazos, se acerca a Vegeta y a Rossweisse y entonces es que los abraza*

Vegeta: Eh? QUE TE CREES QUE HACES INSECTO! *exaltado, su sorpresa dura poco, pues los demonios estaban por atacar*

Goku, no tardó en reaccionar rápido, por lo que se lleva los dedos a su frente, y entonces hace que los cuatro se teletransporten, apareciendo en el departamento de Goku

Goku: *se suelta de los tres, se tambalea un poco y entonces se recarga sobre una pared un poco agotado* ahg...aaah...aaah...a sido demasiada energía la que e usado...*como puede, se endereza, se adentra en su habitación y se encierra por unos momentos*

Akeno: *lo mira fijamente con expresión de preocupación, pero antes de poder ir con el, es que siente la energía de vegeta, por lo que se da la vuelta y lo mira*..y tú quién eres?

Vegeta: *sonrie de forma ladina, toma su pose de siempre, de brazos cruzados y con expresión orgullosa* yo soy, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin

Akeno: *se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, y es que mira a Rossweisse, usando su armadura reveladore de siempre* y que hace ella contigo?

Rossweisse: una gran pregunta...para otro momento *junto a los otros dos, es que escucha la puerta de la habitación de Goku abrirse, y el mismo sale con su antigua ropa de hace tiempo, la cual tenía un signo en el pecho encerrado en un círculo remarcado con negro y rellenado con blanco, y en la espalda también había uno igual, y se veía que había recuperado todas sus energias*

Goku: Fiu...eso está mejor...un poco más y no resistía jeje...*se va a su sofá, toma asiento y con cuidado se recuesta en el mismo*...tengo graves problemas ahora...

Vegeta: déjame adivinar, encontraste a un ser sumamente poderoso, pero también era alguien muy importante, lo combatiste, creo que lo derrotaste, y ahora todo un mundo quiere aniquilarte

Goku: porque todos siempre asumen eso?...digo, si me emociono de más cuando encuentro rivales poderosos, pero, tampoco es como si quisiera combatirlos inmedietamente...aunque ahora que lo dices...me retracto *mira hacia la entrada de su departamento, y todo el clan por completo, apareció ahí, con sus ropas destrozadas, sus cuerpos dañados y las fuerzas en lo más bajo*

Pero la que parecía estar más afectada...era Rias, la cual inmediatamente se acercó a Goku, el mismo se puso de pie y la miro de frente, y sin tener tiempo de decir algo,mes que empieza a recibir golpes de parte de Rias en su abdomen y pecho

Rias: MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVISTE! COMO TE ATREVISTE A DESTRUIR A ISSEI! COMO! COMO!? COMO!?...Como!?...Como!...como!...como~ *poco a poco se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, mira el mismo fijamente y entonces comienza a llorar*

Goku: *con expresión un poco boba y desconcertada, sin haberse inmutado por los golpes de Rias*...que fue lo que pasó cuando me volví un moño gigante?

Xenovia: *con sentimientos parecidos a los de Rias, solo que los ocultaba mejor*...pues...veras...

Una Explicación Después

Goku: EEEEEEEEH! *el grito de Goku resuena en todo el edificio* Mate a Issei con mi ataque!?...pero...pero...crei que lo controlaba

Vegeta: la verdad es algo que se esperaba...*todos voltean a verlo* KAKAROTTO no creció en el planeta Vegetta, o mejor dicho aún, no creció en un lugar, con el entrenamiento indicado para controlar la transformación Ozaru, es por eso que el carácter y la consciencia de Kakarotto se descontrola cuando se convierte en un mono gigante

Koneko: entonces, eso quiere decir que Goku san es un retrasado sin auto control? *con expresión neutra y relajada*

Goku: oye *indignado*

Vegeta: precisamente *Goku se cae de espaldas junto a Akeno al suelo de golpe, para después levantarse*

Goku: aunque digan eso, en cierto momento estuve consciente con la transformación aún presente...solo que no la controle bien...*mira al suelo un poco*

Rias: *mirando una televisión, con su antena alterada para captar la señal del mundo de los demonios* oigan...miren esto...*todos voltean un tanto confusos hacia Rias, se acercan lentamente a ella y entonces miran la television*

Eran imágenes y pequeñas transmisiones de los restos del mundo de los demonios, claro, habían más secciones libres de los destrozos y el ataque, pero lo que era el territorio Gremory, estaba completamente destruido, miles de lideres y demonios muertos, algunos heridos, y otros algo traumados, pasan las imágenes y eso, y se ve como estaba siendo pasado un aviso...de se busca...y entonces aparecían todos los rostros del clan Gremory, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Aribel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Yuuto...y por Último, Goku y Vegeta, y eso que el apenas había llegado

Rossweisse: ...*apaga la televisión y mira a todos*...que vamos a hacer ahora?

Rias:...escapar...*se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada del departamento* escúchenme bien todos, ahora, somos objetivos de cada reino de todo el mundo demonio, si nos ven, no dudarán en atacarnos...y en eliminarnos...mandaran a seres muy poderosos...incluso más que a Goku...no tenemos de otro...todos...junten todo lo que puedan, ropa, comida, dinero, material de acampado...todo...nos vamos de aquí *atraviesa un sello mágico de teletransportacion*

Todos: Hai *antes de que se fuera, atraviesan el sello, y entonces empiezan a juntar sus cosas, incluso Akeno, la cual se despide de a Goku y el sello desaparece*

Vegeta: alguien más fuerte que kakarotto?...hm...imposible...nadie, fuera de Bills sama, es más fuerte que Goku...además de mi claro está *se cruza de brazos con expresión seria*

Goku: ...*cierra sus puños con fuerza y entonces voltea a ver a Vegeta* ne, vegeta, trajiste acaso más

Vegeta: *le muestra una pequeña bolsa de tela* semillas del hermitaño?...justo aquí *se las lanza, y Goku las atrapa*

Goku: si...exacto...con estas *mira el interior de la bolsa* tenemos 12...no son muchas...hay que hacer que nos duren...oye...no trajiste equipaje verdad?

Vegeta: con mi traje de pelea es más que suficiente y lo sabes *con expresión aún sería, se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana* ...Uh? *mira los pendientes Pothala en una mesa, se acerca a la misma y los toma* vaya, conque el supremo Kaioshin de los dio...aún recuerdo cuando me presionaste para fusionarme contigo insecto

Goku: *voltea a verlo, se cruza de brazos y sonríe con los ojos cerrados* vaya recuerdos...no te parece?

/En La Mente De Ambos/

?: ESTOY LISTO!

/En La Realidad/

Goku: vaya...que peleas aquellas *toma los pendientes de las manos de Vegeta, los mete a su mochila*

Entonces es que miran como todos los miembros del clan Gremory regresan con todo lo que necesitarían, algunas eran mochilas pequeñas, pero otras eran grandes, todos se preparan y esperan a la noche, y una vez que la misma llego, todo el clan salió volando hacia el este...en Dirección a donde pudieran estar tranquilos...por ahora...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9


	10. Chapter 10: Viejo Enemigo

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

ve como estaba siendo pasado un aviso...de se busca...y entonces aparecían todos los rostros del clan Gremory, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Aribel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Yuuto...y por Último, Goku y Vegeta, y eso que el apenas había llegado

Rossweisse: ...*apaga la televisión y mira a todos*...que vamos a hacer ahora?

Rias:...escapar...*se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada del departamento* escúchenme bien todos, ahora, somos objetivos de cada reino de todo el mundo demonio, si nos ven, no dudarán en atacarnos...y en eliminarnos...mandaran a seres muy poderosos...incluso más que a Goku...no tenemos de otro...todos...junten todo lo que puedan, ropa, comida, dinero, material de acampado...todo...nos vamos de aquí *atraviesa un sello mágico de teletransportacion*

Todos: Hai *antes de que se fuera, atraviesan el sello, y entonces empiezan a juntar sus cosas, incluso Akeno, la cual se despide de a Goku y el sello desaparece*

Vegeta: alguien más fuerte que kakarotto?...hm...imposible...nadie, fuera de Bills sama, es más fuerte que Goku...además de mi claro está *se cruza de brazos con expresión seria*

Goku: ...*cierra sus puños con fuerza y entonces voltea a ver a Vegeta* ne, vegeta, trajiste acaso más

Vegeta: *le muestra una pequeña bolsa de tela* semillas del hermitaño?...justo aquí *se las lanza, y Goku las atrapa*

Goku: si...exacto...con estas *mira el interior de la bolsa* tenemos 12...no son muchas...hay que hacer que nos duren...oye...no trajiste equipaje verdad?

Vegeta: con mi traje de pelea es más que suficiente y lo sabes *con expresión aún sería, se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana* ...Uh? *mira los pendientes Pothala en una mesa, se acerca a la misma y los toma* vaya, conque el supremo Kaioshin de los dio...aún recuerdo cuando me presionaste para fusionarme contigo insecto

Goku: *voltea a verlo, se cruza de brazos y sonríe con los ojos cerrados* vaya recuerdos...no te parece?

/En La Mente De Ambos/

?: ESTOY LISTO!

/En La Realidad/

Goku: vaya...que peleas aquellas *toma los pendientes de las manos de Vegeta, los mete a su mochila*

Entonces es que miran como todos los miembros del clan Gremory regresan con todo lo que necesitarían, algunas eran mochilas pequeñas, pero otras eran grandes, todos se preparan y esperan a la noche, y una vez que la misma llego, todo el clan salió volando hacia el este...en Dirección a donde pudieran estar tranquilos...por ahora

Los dos guerreros z y el clan Gremory, están en problemas, todo un mundo, los busca, desde los menos poderosos, hasta los más poderosos de los demonios...que es lo que sucederá ahora?

HOY LES PRESENTO: La Fusión...El Regreso de Un Viejo Enemigo

Aún era de noche, y el frío de la larga noche hacía que los viajeros poco a poco comenzarán a cansarse, y como las chicas...y Aribel...tenían faldas, poco a poco descienden al suelo, los únicos hombres de verdad en el grupo, empiezan a poner manos a la obra...bueno, menos vegeta, y entonces es que levantan las tiendas de campaña, y los más cansados se disponen a descansar, mientras que empiezan a turnarse para hacer guardia...y los primeros eran Goku y Rias, los cuales estaban distanciados, aunque la distancia era más por parte de Rias...pues estaba con gran rencor y dolor en su corazón hacia el saiyajin

Goku: *mirando desde una pequeña colina la ciudad a lo lejos, de brazos cruzados y sin expresion alguna...poco a poco mira de reojo a Rias, y entonces es que cambia su expresión...sabía que era su culpa...claro, cuando se convirtió en Ozaru creyó que lo controlaría...pero no lo pensó muy bien, toma una gran cantidad de aire, se da la vuelta y con cuidado, pasó a paso se acerca a ella, quedando a su lado*

Rias: *se da cuenta de ello inmediatamente, puesto que ella sentía la energía, o mejor dicho, el Ki de Goku, por lo que cambia su expresión, y mira a otro lado indignada* hm

Goku:...sabes...lo que le sucedió a Issei es totalmente mi culpa...y no tengo...ni quiero escudarme detrás de nada *Rias seguía mirando a otro lado*...no lo pensé bien...ni siquiera pensé en pensarlo dos veces...solo...actúe por el calor del momento...lo siento...pero...te prometo, que haré hasta lo imposible...por revivirlo...*se aleja poco a poco, pues ve como Yuuto estaba llegando para iniciar su turno, se mete a una tienda de campaña, en la cual estaba, Akeno, se recuesta tranquilo e inocente, y entonces se prepara para dormir*

Rias:...*mira de reojo el camino por el que se fue Goku, mira el suelo pensando en algunas cosas y entonces mirar al frente*

Al Día Siguiente

El campamento en el que se estaban quedando seguía sin levantarse, todos y todas dormian plácidamente...pero su sueño se interrumpió, pues escuchaban unos ruidos proviniendo del exterior, rapidamente salieron de sus tiendas a ver, y entonces ven cómo Goku, y Vegeta, estaban entrenando arduamente mientras que estaban en el cielo...ambos, en la fase del súper saiyajin azul, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, pues ahora, es que veían a dos seres sumamente poderos, luchando entre ellos, fortaleciéndose con cada golpe

Goku: *suelta una patada fuerte hacia el costado de vegeta, peor el mismo es detenido por los antebrazos de vegeta*

Vegeta: *no pierde tiempo, y entonces es que suelta múltiples patadas a todo el cuerpo de Goku, el cual no tarda en reaccionar y en bloquear cada ataque agilmente*

Goku: *usa la velocidad aumentada y aparece atrás de vegeta, y entonces logra darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, y lo manda a volar al frente, desaparece y aparece en la dirección en la que se estaba llendo vegeta, le vuelve a dar una patada y entonces lo manda al cielo, y vuelve a desaparecer y aparecer en la trayectoria de vegeta, junta sus manos y forma un solo puño, y con todas sus fuerzas manda a vegeta al suelo*

Vegeta: *logra detenerse a tiempo, y queda suspendido a centímetros del suelo, poco a poco flota un poco y entonces se queda de pie en el suelo, volviendo a su forma normal*

Aribel:...*asustad , se deja caer de espaldas al suelo totalmente shockeado*

Yuuto: su...sugoi *Goku llega al suelo, y vuelve a su forma normal* ambos,...pueden transformarse en aquel ser tan Poderoso

Vegeta: *se cruza de brazos y mira de forma seria a todo el clan gremory* es algo lógico, no te parece insecto? Ambos somos de la raza saiyajin, somos los últimos saiyajines de sangre pura...si mal no me equivoco, al menos en esta realidad...

Goku: calma vegeta, no tienes que ser tan duro con el chico, es más joven que tú y que yo *defendiendo a Yuuto*

Vegeta: te diré cuando me calmaré, cuando tú y yo nos volvamos a fusionar, lo cual, obviamente no va a pasar kakarotto *se cruza de brazos y se aleja un poco*

Todos: Fusionarse? *con una interrogatoria presentes*

Goku: eh? *voltea a verlos* oh, fusionarnos, verán, en cierto tiempo del pasado, vegeta y yo tuvimos problemas con algunos enemigos, así que, usamos una técnica que aprendimos de cierto alguien, la cual es la técnica de la fusión, dos seres se unen, formando un único y poderoso ser

Xenovia: dime...acaso esa técnica es algo...que nosotros podríamos hacer? *y entonces la curiosidad de todos es que se hace más intensa, y se acercan un poco al saiyajin con expresión de interes*

Goku: eh?...bueno, yo creo que si, podrían...mmmm...oye...vegeta...ven un momento por favor

Vegeta: eh? *voltea a ver a Goku, se acerca a él y aún con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria lo mira* que quieres kakarotto?

Goku: acomódate, les mostraremos como son los pasos de la fusión *con expresión seria y determinada*

Vegeta: que que?...debes estar loco kakarotto, no hay forma de que haga algo así *se sonroja...levemente y se molesta por completo*

Goku: calma vegeta, son solamente los pasos, y claro, tendremos que decir las palabras para que les quede más claro

Vegeta:...grrrrrrr...bien, pero después de esto, tendrás que admitir que soy el ser más poderoso de todos! *molesto, se va a acomodar a un costado de Goku*

Goku: bien, pongan mucha atención, esto es necesario si es que quieren dominar la técnica de la fusión *se acomoda, como debe ser al igual que vegeta*

Mientras que todo el clan gremory, se sienta en el suelo a ver con toda su atención e intriga

Ambos:...Fuuuuuu...*le da la explicación de los pasos en el periodo de tiempo en esas palabras* sion!...Ha! *terminan los pasos a la total perfección...lo cual fue un error, pues ambos son rodeados por una esfera de energía, y junto a un destello cegador, es que frente a todos los miembros del Clan...aparece un poderoso Guerrero del pasado

Gogeta: *con una expresión seria, poco a poco su cuerpo deja de brillar, dejando ver el magnífico traje de pelea que traia*...

Todos:...*se quedan con la boca abierta, mientras que miraban y empezaban a temblar por el gran poder que sentian viniendo de parte de Gogeta, y para colmo, el mismo estaba en la fase de súper saiyajin*

Gogeta: vaya...creo que se me fue la mano un poco, y la fusión funcionó al 100% perfecta...bueno, al menos esto demuestra que si funciona...ya vieron los pasos, agarren una pareja, y dispónganse a practicar esta técnica...

Todos seguían sin expresión o emoción alguna, simplemente, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo...realmente...existían seres sumamente poderosos, incluso más poderos tal vez...que great red

Gogeta: ...*da un pisotón al suelo, haciendo que todos reaccionarán de golpe* dije, vayan a entrenar, y a practicar esta técnica...ahora *su aura aparece, lo cual hace que todos se asusten y se pongan manos a la obra*...tal vez no sea buena idea mostrarles esta técnica...pero...nos dará una ventaja si es que algo realmente malo se presenta...lo que me recuerda...esto no durara más de 30 minutos...sería bueno ponerme a entrenar mientras que estoy fusionado *poco a poco emprende el vuelo hacia el cielo*

En el Mundo Demonio

Una especie de caballero, con aspecto y armadura de mujer, estaba caminando por lo que se veía, como una sala del trono, se pone de rodillas ante unas escaleras y baja la cabeza

Caballero: mi señor, la búsqueda ya se a llevado a cabo...y no hay señales por ningún lado de los miembros del clan gremory...o de ese tal Goku

Entre las sombras, había alguien, una especie de hombre, con ojos rojos color sangre

Hombre: busquen bien, en su mansión, en su institución, en toda la ciudad, en todo él mundo!...ese clan me debe una mujer...y la voy a obtener a como dé lugar

Caballero: si...*la luz del mundo demonio le da al hombre, dejando ver quién era* Riser sama

Riser: *con una sonrisa sadica, ojos de hipocresía y una especie de...aspecto diferente*

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10


	11. Chapter 11: Cosas Que Resolver

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

Gogeta: *con una expresión seria, poco a poco su cuerpo deja de brillar, dejando ver el magnífico traje de pelea que traia*...

Todos:...*se quedan con la boca abierta, mientras que miraban y empezaban a temblar por el gran poder que sentian viniendo de parte de Gogeta, y para colmo, el mismo estaba en la fase de súper saiyajin*

Gogeta: vaya...creo que se me fue la mano un poco, y la fusión funcionó al 100% perfecta...bueno, al menos esto demuestra que si funciona...ya vieron los pasos, agarren una pareja, y dispónganse a practicar esta técnica...

Todos seguían sin expresión o emoción alguna, simplemente, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo...realmente...existían seres sumamente poderosos, incluso más poderos tal vez...que great red

Gogeta: ...*da un pisotón al suelo, haciendo que todos reaccionarán de golpe* dije, vayan a entrenar, y a practicar esta técnica...ahora *su aura aparece, lo cual hace que todos se asusten y se pongan manos a la obra*...tal vez no sea buena idea mostrarles esta técnica...pero...nos dará una ventaja si es que algo realmente malo se presenta...lo que me recuerda...esto no durara más de 30 minutos...sería bueno ponerme a entrenar mientras que estoy fusionado *poco a poco emprende el vuelo hacia el cielo*

En el Mundo Demonio

Una especie de caballero, con aspecto y armadura de mujer, estaba caminando por lo que se veía, como una sala del trono, se pone de rodillas ante unas escaleras y baja la cabeza

Caballero: mi señor, la búsqueda ya se a llevado a cabo...y no hay señales por ningún lado de los miembros del clan gremory...o de ese tal Goku

Entre las sombras, había alguien, una especie de hombre, con ojos rojos color sangre

Hombre: busquen bien, en su mansión, en su institución, en toda la ciudad, en todo él mundo!...ese clan me debe una mujer...y la voy a obtener a como dé lugar

Caballero: si...*la luz del mundo demonio le da al hombre, dejando ver quién era* Riser sama

Riser: *con una sonrisa sadica, ojos de hipocresía y una especie de...aspecto diferente*

El enemigo, más poderoso, al menos, para quien fue el antiguo enemigo de Issei, había regresado...y aunque no lo parecía, más fuerte de lo que se aparentaba...pero...no parecía estar solo

HOY LES PRESENTO: Cosas Que Resolver...El Ser Más Poderoso De La Existencia Saiyajin

En el campamento, Gogeta estaba entrenando con grandes ganas y entusiasmo...contra una especie de ser pequeño, parecido a Koneko, solo que tenía cabello blanco, orejas de neko, orejas de "elfo" ojos de color diferente, y su tamaño ahora era un poco más grande, pero no estaba solo, ya que también, estaba un ser de cabello rubio, con un rayo de cabello azul, con pechos, piernas largas pero fuertes y dos espadas en manos...y quienes iban a ser, si más ni menos que Koneko y Aribel fusionados, al igual que Yuuto y Xenovia, fusionados de la misma forma, con fuertes, rapidos y precisos golpes, que Gogeta se defendiera con todo, pero él no se inmutaba, y con una expresión un tanto sería, bloqueaba y desviaba los golpes de Ariko y Xenoto

Gogeta: *a pesar de estar con una expresión seria en el rostro, no lo evita, sonríe ladinamente y con dos Fuertes puñetazos, hace que ambas fusiones se queden sin aire, y que a poco caigan al suelo, un poco inconscientes* eso no es suficiente *baja al suelo y se cruza de brazos* pronto, llegaran seres más poderosos que ustedes...y deberán estar listos para combatirlos

Ariko: *jadeando, poco a poco recupera, y algo témbloroso/a se pone de pie y mira con expresión adolorida a Gogeta* n-no es justo...y lo sabes, tú eres sumamente fuerte...incluso con la fusión, nuestros poderes se incrementaron, pero...no es suficiente

Xenoto: además *con la voz fusionados de Yuuto y Xenovia, aunque se escuchaba más la de ella que la de el* estás en la fase del súper saiyajin, y en esa fusión, incluso sin que nosotros estemos fusionados...ustedes siempre serán más poderosos

Gogeta: bueno...en eso les daré la razón, además, deben saber un dato curioso de los saiyajin, y es que con cada pelea, nuestras fuerzas se incrementan, no de forma muy grande, pero si lo hacen de forma considerable *un resplandor lo empieza a rodear* are? *el resplandor se pasa, y deja ver como a Goku y Vegeta se separan de la fusion*

Goku: vaya...parece ser que pasaron los 30 minutos...jeje, hace tiempo que no nos transformábamos en Gogeta *recibe un coscorrón de parte de Vegeta* aaayayayayay, porque fue eso!?

Vegeta: cabeza de alcornoque! Habías dicho que no nos íbamos a fusionar como tal si hacíamos solo los movimientos! *exaltado y furioso*

Goku: ay por favor no es para tanto! *se termina de sobar, y entonces unos cuantos resplandores se hacen presente frente a ambos* eh?

Y resulta que la fusión de los cuatro había terminado también, dejando a todos los restantes, fuera de esos dos, más que cansados, pues era la primera vez que intentaban la fusión

Goku: vaya...parece que la técnica los dejo agotados...tranquilos *les lanza cuatro semillas del hermitaño* tengan...comanlas, les ayudarán a recuperar las energías por completo

Xenovia: *toma la suya, y la mira un momento*...leí una vez un cuento donde un niño se convirtió en arbol por comerse unas semillas parecidas

Vegeta: este no es un cuento niña, esta es la realidad...si no quieres comerterla, por nosotros está bien, así no desperdiciamos semillas del hermitaño *con su expresión seria de siempre, cruzado de brazos*

Xenovia: *se molesta un poco por el comentario de vegeta, así que se le acerca, lo mira de frente y se come la semilla frente a él...y entonces hambre sus ojos de golpe al sentir como todas sus fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo*...Wow...enserio...me sirvió mucho!

Todos: eh?...*toman sus semillas también, las comen lentamente, y de golpe se ponen de pie, sorprendidos y totalmente aliviados y recuperados* increible!

Vegeta: *con un dedo en la nariz de Xenovia, la hace retroceder* te...lo dije *se empieza a alejar mientras camina

Goku:...*abre sus ojos de golpe*

Vegeta: *abre los ojos de la misma forma, regresa rapidamente con Goku, ambos juntan sus espaldas y entonces es que miran a todos lados*

Ambos: cuidado, se acercan varios Ki's malignos! *y casi sin antes poder terminar sus oraciones, del suelo salen varios miembros del clan Phenex, con las manos encendidas en fuego*

Clan Phenex: Ahí están! *crean bolas de fuego, y entonces lanzas las mismas contra los saiyajin*

Todos: Woah! *se apartan de golpe, mientras que los dos saiyajines estaban siendo cubiertos por grandes nubes de humo y fuego*

Rias y Akeno al estar en las tiendas de acampar, se alteran por el ruido en el exterior, por lo que salen fuera, y miran como los miembros restantes del clan Phenex estaba atacando con grandes ganas a los dos guerreros z

M.C.P 1: *de rango algo superior* alto el fuego!

Los miembros del clan detiene sus proyectiles de fuego, con sonrisas burlonas y confiadas mirando el lugar de impacto...pero no duró mucho, pues se hicieron presentes las auras azules de los súper saiyajines azul

Goku y Vegeta: Aquí vamos *salen disparados contra los Phenex, y al ser más rápidos que ellos, usan la velocidad aumentada, y en cuestión de pocos segundos aparecen en el suelo levitando, y los miembros del clan Phenex, caen al suelo de golpe, sumamente adoloridos, y con cada parte de su cuerpo lleno de marcas*

Vegeta: hm cada momento, esto se hace más y más fácil

Voz: *encima de una colina cerca de todos* no deberías sorprendente...aún les falta pelear contra el verdadero líder...

Ambos saiyajin abren sus ojos de golpe, y voltean rápidamente hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz, al igual que el clan gremory...y miran a Riser parado con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, mirando fijamente a los saiyajin

Goku: *abre sus ojos de golpe...al sentir una clase de fuerza y presencia familiar* quien rayos eres tu!?

Riser: vaya...veo que te olvidaste de mí...Goku *sus ojos rojos lo miran fijamente, con una sonrisa bastante sadica, pero lo peor, es que hablo, con una voz, que Goku y Vegeta reconocían facilmente*

Vegeta:...tú...maldito! *su aura aparece de golpe, y entonces sale disparado a atacar a Riser*

Goku: Vegeta espera! *estira una mano intentando detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Riser y vegeta empezaron con su combate, parecía que las cosas estaban igualadas, pero Vegeta recibió un golpe directo a su vientre, lo cual hizo sacar todo su aire de su cuerpo, y entonces es que recibe una potente patada en el estomago, lanzándolo contra una montaña*

Xenovia: *con una expresión bastante preocupada y sorprendida, no pierde tiempo, y junto a Asia es que salen volando a donde estaba Vegeta*

Riser: *aparece de golpe frente a las dos* lo siento...pero no lo permitiré *crea una esfera de fuego letal en su mano con la intención de lanzárselas, pero no lo logra, pues Goku le conecta una fuerte patada en la quijada, lo cual lo hacía estamparse contra el suelo*

Goku: chicas, encárguense de ayudar a Vegeta, yo me ocupo de el, corran! *su aura aparece de golpe, y entonces sale disparado contra Raiser*

Riser: *habia caido de pie en el suelo, y justo cuando Goku le suelta un fuerte puñetazo, lo detiene con su ante brazo, para después sujetarlo de la muñeca y entonces lo azota contra el suelo con fuerza*

Goku: aaagh! *poco a poco se logra recuperar, sale volando jalando a Riser con el, y entonces es que hace que algunos árboles se partan a la mitad con el cuerpo de Riser*

Riser: *claro, él se inmutaba ante los fallidos intentos del saiyajin por lastimarlo, así que simplemente hace que ambos se detengan, lo sujeta de su cabello y entonces lo lanza de regreso al campamento, haciendo que se metiera en la que era su tienda de campaña y de Akeno*

Goku: aaaaaah! *entra de golpe en la misma, esta se desase y solo queda la silueta de Goku bajo la tela de la tienda*

Vegeta: insecto! *detras de Riser* Galick! Ho! *suelta su poderoso Galick aho contra Riser, el cual lo detuvo con sus manos, absorbió el poder de la misma y entonces es que se la regresa, haciendo que Vegeta saliera volando* aaaaah!

Riser: hm...es enserio?...ese maldito saiyajin acabó con cientos de demonios...y no pueden conmigo?...qué vergüenza

Voz: más vergüenza te va a dar!

Riser: *voltea de golpe hacia el sitio en la que parecía ser estaba la fuente de esa voz, pero antes de poder ver bien de quién era, recibe una fuerte patada en la mejilla, y entonces sale volando contra una montaña, la cual se destroza en parte, le costó trabajo, pero se recuperó, y entonces miro al cielo, y su sorpresa...se hizo bastante*

Un nuevo ser femenino estaba frente a él, de estatua alta, con grandes pechos, con el cabello muy largo, de color carmesí pero con rayos leves de color oscuro, un ojo morado y el otro verde, caderas amplias y un uniforme sumamente elegante

Rikeno: ...te vas a arrepentir...*crea dos grandes esferas de energía, siendo recorridas por pequeños rayos de electricidad* por haber lastimado...A MÍ SAIYAJIN! *dispara una especie de rayo parecido al kamehameha ha, solo que este estaba siendo rodeado por grandes ondas de truenoa de forma espiral*

Riser: Tch! Déjense de tonterías! *lanza un rayo parecido, solo que este era...de color morado y rodeado por fuego, el choque de poderes se hace presente frente a todos los miembros del clan gremory y Phenex, los cuales poco a poco se apartan, para mirar la pelea de lejos*

Rikeno: toma esto...maldito pájaro de fuego! *su poder aumenta, lo suficiente para superar el poder de Riser, lo cual lo hace envolverse por el rayo de Rikeno, el cual algo jadeante, detiene el ataque, mirando una nube de humo que se había levantando justo donde estaba Riser* ...aaah...aaah...ah...lo e logrado~ *abre sus ojos de golpe, mira hacia el frente, y entonces un gran rayo de energía y fuego le logra impactar, contra el suelo, mientras que su ropa queda más o menos desintegrada y quemada, dejando sus pechos al aire*

Riser: buen intento muñeca...pero esta vez...no me van a vencer...esta unión...me dará la victoria sin duda alguna, y nada, podrá, IMPEDIRLO! *eso sonó con un tono muy parecido...al de cierto ser con voz algo afeminada pero aterradora...cuya voz pertenecía a alguien de nombre F*...*un gran brillo se hace presente en el bosque, lo cual lo hace voltear de golpe* Pero que

el brillo se hacía más y más fuerte a cada segundo, , la realidad se volvió verde por unos segundos, pero regresa a la normalidad en cosa de segundos, y el brillo había desaparecido...haciendole sentir a todos los presentes...un poder...una presidencia...una deidad...sumamente poderosa...

Riser: *con ojos de temor, poco a poco, mira cómo alguien sale flotando del bosque, a varios metros de él, pero el mismo desaparece y aparece frente a Rikeno, lo cual lo hace mirar rápidamente hacia ella*

Rikeno:...ugh...ugh...*con sus ojos entre cerrados...mira hacia arriba...y entonces empieza a sonreír...al ver un traje azul, con una camisa naranja, ambos de pelea, unas botas más que obvias...un cabello de puntas y de color entre negro y algo de café...pero lo más importante...los arcillos Pothala colgaban de sus orejas...toma una pose de pela muy conocida*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegetto: *con una gran sonrisa ladina en su rostro, y con una expresión determinada y confiada* ESTOY LISTO!

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11


	12. Chapter 12: Vegetto vs Riser

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion de Fondo, Cha-la Head Cha-la - Interprete: Flow)

...¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"efecto de explosion" HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION

Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI… Sparkling!

(solo de Guitarra)

"Aparece Koneko encima del endificio en la punta del techo, con el cabello revoloteando con el aire, luego aparece Xenovia en el techo de la casa de Issei con su espada envuelta en manos y Asia mirando hacia el horizonte, Yuuto y Akeno en un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte igual a las demas, Rias en si oficina mirando hacia el frente sonriendo, Issei estaba a mitad de un claro mirando hacia el frente, en posicion defensiva con Over Boost en su brazo, y frente a el Goku, sonriendo de manera retadora al igual que Issei"

Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

"Aparecen Issei y Goku volando en el cielo, Issei con sus alas y Goku con su nimbus, ambos al lado del otro en carreras" (nube voladora)

Karadajuu ni hirogaru PANORAMA

"aparecen Goku y Koneko peleando fuertemente, uno contra el otro en una especie de acantilado"

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)

"aparecen Goku y Akeno cocinando juntos, o al menos Akeno le intentaba enseñar a cocinar, pero Goku hace que masa le explote en la cara, mire a Akeno y ambos rian"

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

"aparece Goku volando a gran velocidad por todo japon"

Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni

"aparece lo que parece ser una mano, o mas bien los nervios y esta se regenera, se cierra, y al abrirse lanza una esfera de energia"

Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne

"aparece Goku frente a miles de angeles caidos, y empieza combatirlos a todos y cada uno solo"

¡CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!

"de repente a la escena llega Issei en su transformacion Balance Breaker, ayudando a Goku a pelear"

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa

"llega el resto del clan a unirsele a los dos en la gran batalla"

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA

"Akeno lanza sus rayos, Yuuto usa su espada"

Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo

"Koneko usa su fuerza, y Xenovia su espada"

Sawagu genkidama… Sparkling!

"Rias usa sus poderes y lanza una esfera de energia haciendo brillar todo"

(Solo de guitarra final)

"Aparecen las siete esferas del dragon, flotando en el medio de un claro, un gran brillo sale de ellas, y de pronto aparecen Goku a un lado del claro mirando al frente de manera seria, y del otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix, mirandolo y sonriendo maliciosamente y ambos corren hacia el otro, mientras Goku corre se transforma en Super Saiyajin y ambos se enfrascan en un puñetazo conectado con el del otro"

"cada uno de los del clan Gremory, aparecen mirando hacia el frente, con Goku y Issei hacia el frente, pero Issei detras de Goku"

"Pasa una esfera del dragon y en ella el simbolo Gremory y la Z fusionadas"

"regresando a la escena de antes, Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin" (Termina la introduccion)

(Musica De Fondo)

* * *

Voz: más vergüenza te va a dar!

Riser: *voltea de golpe hacia el sitio en la que parecía ser estaba la fuente de esa voz, pero antes de poder ver bien de quién era, recibe una fuerte patada en la mejilla, y entonces sale volando contra una montaña, la cual se destroza en parte, le costó trabajo, pero se recuperó, y entonces miro al cielo, y su sorpresa...se hizo bastante*

Un nuevo ser femenino estaba frente a él, de estatua alta, con grandes pechos, con el cabello muy largo, de color carmesí pero con rayos leves de color oscuro, un ojo morado y el otro verde, caderas amplias y un uniforme sumamente elegante

Rikeno: ...te vas a arrepentir...*crea dos grandes esferas de energía, siendo recorridas por pequeños rayos de electricidad* por haber lastimado...A MÍ SAIYAJIN! *dispara una especie de rayo parecido al kamehameha ha, solo que este estaba siendo rodeado por grandes ondas de truenoa de forma espiral*

Riser: Tch! Déjense de tonterías! *lanza un rayo parecido, solo que este era...de color morado y rodeado por fuego, el choque de poderes se hace presente frente a todos los miembros del clan gremory y Phenex, los cuales poco a poco se apartan, para mirar la pelea de lejos*

Rikeno: toma esto...maldito pájaro de fuego! *su poder aumenta, lo suficiente para superar el poder de Riser, lo cual lo hace envolverse por el rayo de Rikeno, el cual algo jadeante, detiene el ataque, mirando una nube de humo que se había levantando justo donde estaba Riser* ...aaah...aaah...ah...lo e logrado~ *abre sus ojos de golpe, mira hacia el frente, y entonces un gran rayo de energía y fuego le logra impactar, contra el suelo, mientras que su ropa queda más o menos desintegrada y quemada, dejando sus pechos al aire*

Riser: buen intento muñeca...pero esta vez...no me van a vencer...esta unión...me dará la victoria sin duda alguna, y nada, podrá, IMPEDIRLO! *eso sonó con un tono muy parecido...al de cierto ser con voz algo afeminada pero aterradora...cuya voz pertenecía a alguien de nombre F*...*un gran brillo se hace presente en el bosque, lo cual lo hace voltear de golpe* Pero que

el brillo se hacía más y más fuerte a cada segundo, , la realidad se volvió verde por unos segundos, pero regresa a la normalidad en cosa de segundos, y el brillo había desaparecido...haciendole sentir a todos los presentes...un poder...una presidencia...una deidad...sumamente poderosa...

Riser: *con ojos de temor, poco a poco, mira cómo alguien sale flotando del bosque, a varios metros de él, pero el mismo desaparece y aparece frente a Rikeno, lo cual lo hace mirar rápidamente hacia ella*

Rikeno:...ugh...ugh...*con sus ojos entre cerrados...mira hacia arriba...y entonces empieza a sonreír...al ver un traje azul, con una camisa naranja, ambos de pelea, unas botas más que obvias...un cabello de puntas y de color entre negro y algo de café...pero lo más importante...los arcillos Pothala colgaban de sus orejas...toma una pose de pela muy conocida*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegetto: *con una gran sonrisa ladina en su rostro, y con una expresión determinada y confiada* ESTOY LISTO!

Goku y Vegeta, después de tanto tiempo, se han vuelto a fusionar, en aquel poderoso Guerrero infinito...y su nombre, era, Vegetto

* * *

HOY LES PRESENTO: Vegetto vs Freezer

* * *

Cara a cara, fuerza a fuerza, mirada a mirada, el guerrero más poderoso de la existencia, miraba con ojos de desafío y de hipocresía a Riser, quien congelado por el miedo, miraba de forma aterrada a aquel Guerrero, quien sin lugar a duda, irradiaba una gran fuerza y poder de su ser

Vegetto: qué pasa, Riser? *hace que Riser reaccione y lo mire fijamente* acaso estas asustado?...tienes miedo?...necesitas aire? *sonrie un poco, y entonces lanza una ráfaga de viento hacia Riser, haciéndole un grave y profundo corte en la mejilla derecha*

Riser: agh!...*como puede mira su herida en la mejilla, después mira a Vegetto,my su miedo se hace mayor*...hm *sonrie de golpe, y entonces la herida se cierra y sana por completo* no me asustas para nada, crees enserio que puedes ganarme?

Vegetto: no...no planeo ganarte...planeo liquidarte...así que más te vale estar preparado...

Riser: jajaja! *rie de forma afeminada, como cierta persona* no me hagas reír, crees enserio que puedes contra mi? Ni siquiera Vegeta ni Goku pudieron hacerme daño!

Vegetto:...tienes razón...no pudieron...pero fue por luchar separados...no lo entiendes...*sonrie de forma confiada*

Riser: Uh? De que hablas!? A que te refieres!? *exaltandose*

Vegetto: veras, Goku y Vegeta se han funcionado...y después de tanto tiempo, a regresado...el gran Vegetto...y este es *cierra los puños y junta los brazos junto a su cintura* Vegetto! BLUEEEEEEE! *Una gran aura azul lo rodea, y entonces es que se transforma en SSJ Blue, su aura de normaliza, y entonces mira fijamente a Riser*

Riser: igh!? *se asusta y retrocede un poco, pero entonces es que crea una gran esfera de energía y fuego* deja de estar jugándo! *la lanza contra Vegetto*

Vegetto: *sonriendo, detiene con uno solo de sus dedos la gran esfera de energía y fuego, y entonces se la regresa con un chasquido, y al ser una energía demasiado fuerte para Riser, el mismo se aparta lentamente*

Rikeno: *aun detrás de Vegetto, poco a poco se pone de pie, y adolorida, sonríe un poco mientras se sujeta el brazo izquierdo* v-vaya...eso sí que es un guerrero fuerte *cierra sus ojos y pierde sus fuerzas, pero sin que se estampara en el suelo, es sujetada por las manos con guantes de Vegetto, el cual la baja suavemente al suelo, le sonríe y le da una leve caricia en la frente*...Uh?

Vegetto: ya has peleado mucho querida mía...descansa un poco *se pone de pie y mira a Riser, el cual aún estaba en el cielo* bien...es hora de empezar con esto

En otro lado, o mejor dicho, El Infierno

Issei: *en alma, estaba flotando por ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, no había nadie cerca, todo era oscuridad, a diferencia de su alma que brillaba con un Aura roja de demonio, parecía avanzar hacia un gran vacío sin fondo, pero...se detuvo de golpe, y entonces es que lentamente abria sus ojos*...Uh?...are?...que pasa?...que sucede?...donde estoy? *un gran destello de color rosa lo ilumina por enfrente, por lo que se cubre con sus ojos* agh!

Una pequeña esfera se estaba acercando a él, era curiosa, y muy brillante, pero su brillo se niveló, y entonces permitió que Issei pudiera ver de qué se trataba, era una esfera cualquiera de energía, solo que era color rosa...y tenía una M en algo parecido a la letra cursiva encima

Esfera: oooooh, un nuevo compañero, estoy tan emocionado, desde hace mucho tiempo que no tengo invitados, todos por lo general cruzan al otro lado sin poder charlar conmigo, pero, veo que tú no cruzaste, que pasa?...aún tienes deberes en la tierra de los vivos eh?

Issei: *escuchando la voz de la esfera con atención, era una voz muy curiosa y algo boba, pero igual no es como si no pudiera escucharla* eso no te incumbe

Esfera: Oye, no te enojes, y no seas grosero, la educación hacia tus mayores es muy importante chiquillo

Issei: mayores? Si claro...como cuantos años has de tener eh?

Esfera: más de los que puedes contar

Issei: eh?...*con ojos de sorpresa y extrañado*...quién eres tú?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegetto: aaaaaaaaaah! *le suelta una fuerte patada a Riser, el cual con toda su ropa a medio destruir, sale volando, hasta llegar y estrellarse contra una montaña*

La batalla entre los dos había comenzado hace un buen rato, y ambos daban el máximo de sí mismos, pero estaba más a favor de Vegetto que de Riser, pues la fuerza en ambos era muy diferentes y desniveladas

Riser: *atacando con todas sus fuerzas y ganas a Vegetto, intentaba de forma desesperada conectar todos los golpes que lanzaba a alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero era Inútil, parecía que Vegetto conocía todos sus movimientos, y lo peor para el, es que sonreia de forma Burlona*

Vegetto: qué pasa!? Este es todo tu poder!? *le detiene los puños con ambas manos* este es el poder, del gran Riser el inmortal!? *le da una fuerte patada con ambas piernas al vientre, lo cual lo manda a volar demasiado lejos, Riser apenas logra controlarse, y entonces es que se detiene*

Riser: *suelta un poco de sangre de su interior, se la limpia y entonces mira témbloroso y furioso a Vegetto, con ojos de odio y rabia, típicos en todo villano afligido por no alcanzar su objetivo* ...muy...se acabo...tú me obligaste a esto! *cierra sus puños de golpe* aaaAAAAAAAAAH! *suelta un fuerte grito de euforia al cielo, mientras que ráfagas de fuego lo rodean y cubren por completo*

Vegetto: eh? *con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, mientras que miraba fijamente a Riser, o mejor dicho, aquella esfera de fuego que lo cubría*

De a poco, la esfera de fuego desaparece, y dejando ver a un Riser, portando una armadora de color dorado y detalles morados, la armadura le cubría ciertas zonas, brazos, piernas, pecho y espaldas, y tenía un casco un tanto raro, pues tenía cuernos de punta afilada, y su poder, había incrementado de forma muy considerable

Riser:...ahora...es tiempo de llevar a cabo mi vengan- *no termina la horacion, pues recibe una fuerte patada en la mejilla, la cual vuelve a recibir en el estómago y sale volando a otro lado, lo cual hace que todo su poder empiece a disminuir de a poco. Y entonces la armadura de vuelve polvo de estrellas*

Vegetto: *aterriza frente a él y se cruza de brazos*...esperaba algo mejor...tú no eres un guerrero...solo eres una persona que no puede admitir que hay seres más poderoso que tú...y eso es algo que no cambiará...verdad?...Freezer?

Freezer:...*poco a poco la apariencia de Riser desaparece, dejando ver a un Freezer sumamente herido, con expresión de fastidio*...ustedes los malditos saiyajin...y sus jugarretas para ganar! *escupe un poco de sangre*

Vegetto: creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú?...vaya...sí que eres pésimo para jugar a disfrazarte...se acabaron los juegos maldito *dispara su rayo espada hacia Freezer, le atraviesa el pecho. Justo donde debería estar el corazón*

Freezer: aaagggh!

Vegetto: *con una sonrisa, levanta a Freezer mientras lo tiene ensartado, para después mantenerlo en el aire unos segundos*...hasta nunca...maldito...y si vuelves...créeme...que esta vez iré al otro mundo para eliminarte por siempre...*lo suelta y entonces empieza a caer al suelo* Final! *crea una esfera de energía dorada entre sus manos* KAMEHAMEHA! *y entonces lo lanza contra Freezer*

Freezer: No! no! PORQUEEEEE!? *el gran ataque lo alcanza, y entonces es que se desintegra, sin dejar rastro alguno suyo, y una vez que pasa el rayo, es que Vegetto, concentra su mirada en el cielo*

Vegetto:...-suspiro-...al fin se acabo...pero siento que las sorpresas no se van a acabar aún...bueno...supongo que me quedaré asi por un rato...Jmjmjm...si tan solo hubiéramos recordado cómo usar los Pothala...

/FLASHBACK\\\

Hace unas cuantas horas, Vegeta estaba siendo curado por Asia, mientras que con expresión molesta, miraba como Rikeno, estaba luchando contra Riser, gruñendo un poco

Vegeta: Tch...maldicion...ese sujeto es muy fuerte...su fuerza se me es conocida...pero no sé muy bien de dónde *mira a su lado contrario, y entonces mira a Goku, el cual había llegado usando su teletransportacion, y ahora tenía los arcillos Pothala puestos en sus dos orejas, ya que no recordaba cómo usarlos del todo, por lo que se los quita y se los da a vegeta* eh?...que...que esperas que haga con esto kakarotto!

Goku: sabes que esto es como con Zamasu, si nos funcionamos es más que 100% seguro de que venceremos, pero esta vez, hay que hacer que dure mas tiempo!

Vegeta: un momento, hace un momento...vi que te los habías puesto por completo, los dos en las dos orejas...acaso *una explosión detiene sus pensamientos, y de una forma muy poco notoria, Goku le coloca los arcillos en las orejas a Vegeta, estos brillan un poco, y entonces le quita el izquierdo* eh?...INSECTO! Como te atreves a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento!

Goku: lo siento vegeta, pero no permitiré que dañen a Akeno *se lo coloca en la oreja izquierda, y entonces el arcillo brilla*

Vegeta: kakarotto eres un maldito hijo de!- *no logra terminar de hablar, pues aquella fuerza desconocida, los hace atraerse, y entonces es que un gran destello los cubre a ambos por igual*

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK\\\

Vegetto:...jmjm...admito que eso fue un poco gracioso...bueno...es hora de volver con todos...no sé porque...pero nuestra lucha más importante...está por venir *sale volando con gran rapidez hacia el campamento, o lo que quedaba de el*

mientras...que donde sea que estaba Issei...algo ocurria

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12 (FIN DE LA SAGA DE RISER)


	13. Chapter 13: Las Esferas Del Dragon

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

Vegetto: *con una sonrisa, levanta a Freezer mientras lo tiene ensartado, para después mantenerlo en el aire unos segundos*...hasta nunca...maldito...y si vuelves...créeme...que esta vez iré al otro mundo para eliminarte por siempre...*lo suelta y entonces empieza a caer al suelo* Final! *crea una esfera de energía dorada entre sus manos* KAMEHAMEHA! *y entonces lo lanza contra Freezer*

Freezer: No! no! PORQUEEEEE!? *el gran ataque lo alcanza, y entonces es que se desintegra, sin dejar rastro alguno suyo, y una vez que pasa el rayo, es que Vegetto, concentra su mirada en el cielo*

Vegetto:...-suspiro-...al fin se acabo...pero siento que las sorpresas no se van a acabar aún...bueno...supongo que me quedaré asi por un rato

Issei: *escuchando la voz de la esfera con atención, era una voz muy curiosa y algo boba, pero igual no es como si no pudiera escucharla* eso no te incumbe

Esfera: Oye, no te enojes, y no seas grosero, la educación hacia tus mayores es muy importante chiquillo

Issei: mayores? Si claro...como cuantos años has de tener eh?

Esfera: más de los que puedes contar

Issei: eh?...*con ojos de sorpresa y extrañado*...quién eres tú?

Un extraño ser, a aparecido, frente a Issei en el mundo de la in existencia, que, es lo que podría llegar a suceder?

HOY LES PRESENTO: Las Esferas Del Dragón, Sirven aqui!?

Después de aquella batalla no tan emocionante contra Friser, Vegetto estaba explicándo la situación de la fusión Pothala a los miembros del clan gremory, el cual estaba un poco atemorizado, pues frente a todos, tenían a un ser, una presencia, una deidad, sumamente poderosa

Vegetto: esta fusión...es para siempre...o al menos eso tengo entendido...no entiendo bien cómo funciona...pero les aseguro que encontraré la forma de revertirla

Rias: entonces...estaras así...por un buen rato? *mirandolo de pies a cabeza con ojos de sorpresa*

Akeno: *se acerca lentamente a él, y queda frente a el* entonces...mi saiyajin...está bien?

Vegetto: *con expresión neutra pero con expresión sonriente* si...tu novio está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Akeno: *se sonroja de golpe cuando dice la palabra "novio" lo cual llama las miradas picaras de todos inmediatamente* n-n-no me refería a eso~

Koneko:mmmmm...nee...Vegetto san *llama la atención de vegetto* porque es que Goku se encariño con Akeno? Que le ve? O acaso es...del gusto opuesto?

Vegetto: *cambia su expresión a una expresión seria, por lo que se cruza de brazos y mira al suelo* el gusto de kakarotto por Akeno, se debe a que a nosotros los saiyajin...no nos atraen las mujeres débiles

Yuuto: *abre la boca de golpe y cierra sus puños con fuerza* ya veo...eso explica mucho

Vegetto: esa es otra historia para otro momento...ahora que recuerdo, estamos huyendo...y no solo por el echo de estar yo aquí...vamos a quedarnos aquí...recojan todo...y vamonos de-

Asia: V-Vegetto san *hace que Vegetto voltee a verla detrás suyo...con las esferas del dragón en manos* se cayeron de su mochila...de la mochila de Goku...

Vegetto: *toma la de cuatro estrellas, la mira con atención, y se da cuenta de algo* esto es extraño...como es que las esferas del dragón funcionan aquí...o mejor dicho...porque no se han convertido en piedra...que yo sepa sin un kami-...un momento *cierra sus ojos de golpe, y entonces empieza a concentrarse*

Xenovia: *con una ceja arqueada*...sucede algo?

Vegetto:...AHÍ ESTÁ! *sale volando a todo poder hacia el norte*

Todos: eh? Oigan esperen! *sacan sus alas de demonio, y entonces salen volando en persecución de el saiyajin, y consigo, traían las esferas del dragon*

No tardaron mucho en cuanto al viaje, pues estaban en la zona de Japón, y en cierta distancia, se veía perfectamente, como Vegetto estaba empezando a detenerse, en un gran claro despejado de nubes

Rias: *se detiene a un lado suyo* oye! Se puede saber porque...hiciste...eso?...eh? *mirando de forma fija y sorprendida...el templo de kami-sama...aunque...sería de Dende?*

Vegetto: *se acerca deprisa al templo, cae de pie frente a él, y entonces mira a todos lados confuso*...donde están...donde...don-...*mira hacia un arbusto, el cual se movía de forma algo escandalosa*

Los miembros del clan por instinto sacaron sus armas, y se preparaban para atacar en caso de necesitarlo, pero la mano de Vegetto los detuvo, y de entre los arbustos...salió...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Plano Dark (Donde Se Encuentra Issei)

...aaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!

Issei se encontraba lanzando rapidas y precisas patadas al aire, utilizando su armadura de Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker, mientras que era observado por la esfera rosada de la vez pasada, la cual parecía estar totalmente quieta en su lugar, y aunque no se notara, veía con gran atención el entrenamiento de Issei

Esfera: Basta...ya e visto suficiente

Issei: *se detiene, vuelve a la normalidad y entonces es jadea con gran desgaste y pesades*

Esfera: eso fue...denigrante *Issei voltea a verlo de golpe* inutil...insignificante...una pérdida de tiempo...no eres un guerrero, no eres nada

Issei:...Tch!...el que no sabe nada eres tú, no eres más que una simple e inútil esfera...no tienes brazos...piernas...o cabeza...nada! No entiendo cómo fue que di a parar a esto, a aceptar consejos de una estupida esfe-

No termina la oración, pues recibe un fuerte golpe en toda la cara, lo cual lo hace alejar y sangrar, se cubre la nariz, y entonces mira al causante de eso...y era ni más ni menos que...un Majin Buu muy gordo

Majin Buu: wooooohohohohohoho! Lo ves! Te lo dije! No eres un guerrero habil! No pudiste percibir mi ataque! *sonriente y con su antenta moviendose un poco*

Issei: eh...pero...pero...qué demonios eres tú!

Majin Buu: no lo sé...pero tú...serás un chocolate! *apunta su antena hacia Issei, y entonces le lanza un rayo de color rosa muy poderoso*

Issei: *lo recibe de lleno y sin haberse protegido, no le queda más que esperar lo peor* waaaaaaaaaaah! *explota levemente en una nube de humo, y cuando la misma se desvanece, aparece una barra de chocolate frente a Majin Buu*

Majin Buu: mmmmmmmm...chocolateeeeeeee~...*lo vuelve a la normalidad, y entonces se cruza de brazos, mientras que Issei empezaba a recuperar el aliento* lo ves!? No puedes hacerme frente, soy muy poderoso, con razón Goku no se esforzó en destruirte

Issei: espera...lo...lo conoces?...conoces a Son Goku?

Majin Buu: si, vi su pelea con mis poderes, y déjame decirte, que no estuviste ni cerca de vencerlo...y si quieres hacerle frente...Debes entregarte a mi, como mi dicipulo...entendido?

Issei: *con expresión de sorpresa, los puños cerrados y su uniforme moviendose con el viento, lo cual era raro pues al ser una dimensión de color negro, no debía de haber viento*...yo...yo...yo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegetto: ES MR POPO!

Mr Popo: *fue aquel que había salido de entre los arbustos, con una expresión nula, y sus ojos bien abiertos* quienes son ustedes, y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Vegetto: no puedo creerlo...Mr Popo...pero entonces...eso significa que..

Dende: *sale de entre las sombras y de entre los pasillos del pueblo* Mr Popo, porque hacen tanto ruido, estaba...meditando~ *mira a Vegetto de forma fija*...

Vegetto: Dende...tiempo sin verte...veo que el tiempo si te hace un buen favor al no envejecer...vaya

Dende: disculpe señor...pero quién es usted?...cómo llegó aquí...y como sabe mi nombre?

Vegetto:...*mira a otro lado, y entonces su sorpresa se hace aún más grande, pues frente a él, estaba un Shenron de piedra, dentro de una cúpula de vidrio y aire*...si...eso lo confirma...las esferas del dragón...sirven aquí...pero...al ser otra dimensión...quiere decir que...HAY MÁS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14: Tenkaichi Budokai

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

Vegetto: ES MR POPO!

Mr Popo: *fue aquel que había salido de entre los arbustos, con una expresión nula, y sus ojos bien abiertos* quienes son ustedes, y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Vegetto: no puedo creerlo...Mr Popo...pero entonces...eso significa que..

Dende: *sale de entre las sombras y de entre los pasillos del pueblo* Mr Popo, porque hacen tanto ruido, estaba...meditando~ *mira a Vegetto de forma fija*...

Vegetto: Dende...tiempo sin verte...veo que el tiempo si te hace un buen favor al no envejecer...vaya

Dende: disculpe señor...pero quién es usted?...cómo llegó aquí...y como sabe mi nombre?

Vegetto:...*mira a otro lado, y entonces su sorpresa se hace aún más grande, pues frente a él, estaba un Shenron de piedra, dentro de una cúpula de vidrio y aire*...si...eso lo confirma...las esferas del dragón...sirven aquí...pero...al ser otra dimensión...quiere decir que...HAY MÁS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!

Las esferas del dragón, resultaron ser útiles en el universo DxD...y además de eso...habían más de 7 esferas ahora...que significaría esto en algún futuro no tan lejano?

HOY LES PRESENTO: Tenkaichi Budokai Imprevisto (Parte 1)

El super saiyajin fusionado, se encontraba en un gran dilema, estaba confuso, y a la vez, desconcertado...como era posible?...como era posible que las esferas del dragón que Goku trajo de su dimensión...puedan funcionar en la dimensión de los gremory?...era un fuerte dilema...delicado en cierto sentido, por lo que, solamente, se rascó detrás de las orejas, y miró fijamente a Dende, el cual casi en un mismo estado que Vegetto...se encontraba confuso y desconcertado

Vegetto: "como...como puede ser posible algo asi?...esto no tiene nada de sentido...no tiene sentido para nada" *pensaba para sí mismo el saiyajin fusionado, con una expresión que denotaba confusion absoluta*

Dende: disculpe...pero le vuelvo a preguntar, como es que me conoce? *decia, una vez pasado frente a él, con su expresión extrañada y su bastón en manos* porque yo no lo recuerdo de ningún lado en realidad

Vegetto: eh?...oh, no, no es nada...yo solo...divagaba un poco...nee cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí en la atalaya de kami?

Dende:...pues, llevo viviendo aquí mucho tiempo a decir verdad...como es que supiste de este lugar?

Vegetto: porque encontré tu ki, y gracias a eso logre encontrarte, así de fácil *se cruza de brazos, con una expresión más o menos sería, y a la vez neutra*

Dende:...tú...sabes lo que es el ki?

Vegetto: la fuerza que emana en todo ser vivo...plantas, animales, personas, toda forma de vida en realidad

Mr Popo: mmmm...vayas...este sujetos si me sorprende *con expresión neutra, y sus ojos más que sumamente abiertos*

Dende: ya...ya veo..."este tipo conoce bastante sobre estos temas...me pregunto si alguien le habrá enseñado al respecto"...disculpe...su nombre cual es?

Vegetto: mi nombre, no es ni kakarotto, ni Vegeta, mi nombre, es Vegetto *mira de reojo hacia atrás, recordando que venía siendo seguido por el clan gremory* y ellos son mi grupo de amigos...Yuuto, Xenovia , Koneko, Asia, Aribel...Rias, y Akeno...son lo único que tengo por así decirlo

Dende: un gusto todos...pues, me alegra ver que no son agresivos por completo je

Rias: am...no es por arruinar esta especie de reunión pero *ambos voltean a verla fijamente*...se conocen?...porque nos arrastraron hasta aquí

Y antes de que pudieran responder, Vegetto junto al todo el clan, son arrastrados por un portal con el emblema gremory, son succionados, y entonces los portales se cierran, y los miembros del clan, aparecen en la sala principal del castillo gremory, rodeados de varios líderes demonios, algunos guardias y demás

Lucifer: tranquilos...*vegetto voltea a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido*...tranquilos, no les harán daño...Vegetto cierto?...la fusión de Goku y Vegeta?

Vegetto: que es lo que todos ustedes quieren ahora?...espero que no sea pelear...*pasa de golpe a ser SSJ Blue, frente a todos, dejándoles sentir esa gigantesca escénica divina por igual* porque ahora...las cosas están por completo des niveladas

Lucifer: no...al contrario...tengo una propuesta que podria interesarte...es algo relacionado sobre...un torneo

Vegetto:...un torneo?

CONTINUARA...


	15. Chapter 15: Tenkaichi Budokai

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

Vegetto: mi nombre, no es ni kakarotto, ni Vegeta, mi nombre, es Vegetto *mira de reojo hacia atrás, recordando que venía siendo seguido por el clan gremory* y ellos son mi grupo de amigos...Yuuto, Xenovia , Koneko, Asia, Aribel...Rias, y Akeno...son lo único que tengo por así decirlo

Dende: un gusto todos...pues, me alegra ver que no son agresivos por completo je

Rias: am...no es por arruinar esta especie de reunión pero *ambos voltean a verla fijamente*...se conocen?...porque nos arrastraron hasta aquí

Y antes de que pudieran responder, Vegetto junto al todo el clan, son arrastrados por un portal con el emblema gremory, son succionados, y entonces los portales se cierran, y los miembros del clan, aparecen en la sala principal del castillo gremory, rodeados de varios líderes demonios, algunos guardias y demás

Lucifer: tranquilos...*vegetto voltea a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido*...tranquilos, no les harán daño...Vegetto cierto?...la fusión de Goku y Vegeta?

Vegetto: que es lo que todos ustedes quieren ahora?...espero que no sea pelear...*pasa de golpe a ser SSJ Blue, frente a todos, dejándoles sentir esa gigantesca escénica divina por igual* porque ahora...las cosas están por completo des niveladas

Lucifer: no...al contrario...tengo una propuesta que podria interesarte...es algo relacionado sobre...un torneo

Vegetto:...un torneo?

Lucifer, a anunciado, lo que podría ser una especie de próximo torneo, que es lo que le espera a nuestros valerosos héroes

HOY LES PRESENTO: Tenkaichi Budokai Imprevisto (parte 2)

Vegetto:….un torneo?

Lucifer: asi es, un torneo o una competencia como solemos decir por aquí *baja de donde estaba y se acerca lentamente a Vegetto, el cual no bajaba para nada su guardia* todos en el mundo de los demonios saben de ti….saben de tu poder y saben de lo que eres capaz….y a petición de todos los ciudadanos de nuestro mundo….y mi aprobación, hemos decidido, retarte a ti, Vegeta, o Karatto, o Vegetto….al primer torneo dimensional de la existencia!

*Efecto de cámara triangular en el rostro de cada miembro del grupo Gremoy*

Todos: Torneo Dimensional

Lucifer: asi es, un torneo dimensional, un torneo, en el que seres de las 12 dimensiones, serán reunidas justo aquí, junto a sus respectivos lideres, la arena que será utilizada para el torneo ya esta en construcción, y las invitaciones a los lideres de las 12 dimensiones ya fueron enviadas, ellos se encargaran de escoger a sus peleadores, pero, solo pueden escoger de entre los mas fuertes, para después, traerlos aquí, ponerlos a batallar, y determinar, cual de nuestras dimensiones es la mejor…..y me imagino que ya debes saber o pensar a quienes elegi….no es asi?...vegetto?

Vegetto: hm, un torneo asi no es capaz de demostrar nada contra mi, pero de acuerdo, me interesa la idea *cierra su puño con fuerza frente a el* HAGAMOS UN TORNEO DIMENSIONAL!

En El Plano Dark

Issei estaba a la mitad de un gran combate contra Majin Boo, el cual no se esforzaba para nada, y aun asi, le estaba dando una buena paliza a issei, el cual además de intentar atacar, recibia varios golpes sumamente rapidos, precisos, y totalmente letales, issei no hacia mas que sangrar, jadear e intentar recuperarse, pero apenas tomaba aire, era atacado nuevamente por Majin Boo, lentamente, Boo bajo la intensidad de sus ataques, se apartaba y dejaba que issei flotara en la nada totalmente sangrado

Majin Boo: teeee looo dijeeee, eres un debilucho, no eres capaz ni siquiera de bloquear mis ataques *con sus puños en alto saltando de un lado a otro*

Issei: eso….no es justo…..tu estas echo de un material especial, eres totalemtne invencible….como esperas que luche contra ti!?

Majin Boo: *sonreía de forma maliciosa, para después acercarse a issei* escucha, te dire un secreto para que puedas contra mi

Issei: uh?...un secreto?...CUAL ES? DIMELO!

Majin Boo: *se acerca a su oído y le susurra* el secreto, es simplemente desatar todo tu potencial

Issei: *mira como Boo se aleja* y ya?...eso es todo?...enserio!?

Majin Boo: creeme, si logras concentrarte, podras hacer cosas que nunca te hubieras podido imaginar, podras ser poderoso, mas poderoso de lo que eres ahora, incluso, podras defenderte bien de Boo

Issei: *gruñendo con fuerzas* ….tch! deja de decir tonterías! *su brazo dragon aparece*

Draig: Welsh Dragon, Over Boster!

Issei hace generar su armadura de dragon rojo alrededor de su cuerpo, y con toda la potencia de su ser, se acerca a Boo, con la intención de golpearlo, pero al hacerlo una nube de humo rosa se levanta cubriendo a Majin Boo por completo, y no después de mucho, es que Issei lo pasaba por encima, una mano mas delgada pero con mas musculo sale de la nube, sujeta el pie derecho de Issei y entonces es que es azotado contra una especie de muro duro de algo rosa, haciendo que la armadura se agrietara, y desapareciera

Issei: *escupe un poco de sangre, para después levantar la mirada lentamente* pe….pero que demonios!

Majin Boo había cambiado de forma, una forma mas pequeña, pero mucho mas fuerte aparentemente, sus ojos denotaban total desquicio, su expresión denotaba seriedad y locura, y su postura denotaba total diciplina

Majin Boo: …Wooooooo! *junta una esfera de energía morada y negra en su mano, la levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y desaparece junto a la esfera*

Issei: *se levanta o mejor dicho, se pone firme inmediatamente, para después mirar a todos lados buscando a Boo, reacciona de golpe, se da la vuelta, y entonces lo mira justo detrás de el*

Majin Boo: HAAAA! *lanza la esfera esvanecente, y la misma impacta a issei, creando una gran onda de luz blanca mientras que se escuchaba el grito de angustia de issei, apagándose lentamente*

En La Mansion Gremory

Vegetto se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión, mirando fijamente como tenia total vista de lo que seria la arena del torneo, estaba cruzado de brazos, y su expresión denotaba total seriedad y frialdad al prestar atención en el proceso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando unas manos llegaron a su pecho, y después sintió unos brazos rodearlo por los lados y una especie de cosas sabes en su espalda

Akeno:…estas seguro de esto? *con los ojos cerrados, expresión un poco neutra pero a la vez preocupada*

Vegetto: a que te refieres Akeno san? *se volteaba lentamente, para después quedar de frente ante la hermosa diosa de trueno*

Akeno: …..es la primera vez que un torneo asi se lleva acabo…..ademas, e escuchado muchos rumores sobre varios de los universos involucrados….y en muchos de ellos….hay seres sumamente poderosos….tengo miedo de que tu poder no sea suficiente para hacerles frente…*decía mientras su voz lentamente se apagaba, y su mirada caia lentamente hasta estar clavada en el suelo, pero inmediatamente era levantada por el guante en la mano derecha de Vegetto, el cual la hacia mirarlo a los ojos*

Vegetto: no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo soy, la fusión de los mas fuertes…cuando vengan voy a darles muerte….rompiendo las barreras de todo lo escrito…..guerrero insuperable *sonriendo de forma ladina y confiada*

Akeno: ….solo llámalo vegetto…..se que tu amigo esta ahí contigo Goku…..pero si es cierto que parte de este ser eres tu…quiero que sepas que esto es para ti *se acerca aun mas a el, cerraba los ojos suavemente, y mientras lo sujetaba del traje, le robaba un suave pero delicado beso en sus labios*

El Saiyajin fusionado estaba totalmente paralizado, inmóvil y a la vez confuso, no sabia que hacer del todo, pues los pensamientos de vegetta eran opacados por los de goku, por lo que Akeno después de pocos segundos, separaba el beso, se alejaba lentamente y mientras reia, se tapaba la boca con el dorso de su dedos

Akeno: por cierto…..Rias sama te espera en su habitación *se va a la puerta, y al salir de ella, se asoma por la puerta mientras sujeta el marco de ella*….buenas noches…..mi bello saiyajin *se reia un poco, para después irse rápidamente*

Vegetto: *su sonrojo tarda levemente para aparecer, pero después de poco, reaccionaba, usaba la teletransportacion y aparecia de golpe en la habitación de Rias, pero lo hizo en mal momento, puesto que Rias estaba saliendo de la ducha*

Rias: *totalmente sorprendida, se metia detrás de una especie de cortina de papel, asomaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba con fuerza* QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

Vegetto: *se daba la vuelta por completo, se tapaba los ojos y con una expresión intentada de seriedad, es que respondia* lo, lo siento, use la teletransportacion para llegar contigo, es que, Akeno me dijo que me estabas buscando

Rias: *detrás de la cortina, se empieza a vestir, termina de colocarse su pijama de lencería, y se acerca lentamente a el por detrás* esta bien…..no hay ningún problema *lo abraza de la misma manera que lo hizo Akeno hace no mucho, haciendo que el saiyajin se sorprendiera de golpe al punto de que su forma pareciera un erizo literalmente*….sabes…..hice mal en juzgarte…..antes de conocerte bien…..estaba molesta por lo que le hiciste a Issei…..pero se que no eras tu en ese momento….no eres tu en este momento, pero se que estas ahí…..Goku *hacia que Vegetto se volteara, lo tomaba de una mejilla con su mano derecha y le robaba un beso fugaz pero significativo para ella en los labios* eso…..fue por todo lo que haz hecho por mi y mi grupo…gracias *le sonríe, aplaude dos veces y las luces se apagan por completo, una linterna de gas a un lado de la cama de Rias se enciende, le deja ver a Vegetto el como Rias se quitaba es sujetador para después acostarse y arroparse* eres bienvenido a acompañarme si gustas….buenas noches *y entonces cae en un profundo y tranquilo sueño*

Vegetto se lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, casi dos horas, hasta que se decidio, se saco la ropa, o al menos el traje, se puso algo mas comodo, y tomo un lugar en la cama de la reina del pelo carmesí, la noche avanzaba, y sin que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser aprisionado bajo varios pesos, aunque…..todos emitían una energía que el había conocido desde que llego a la dimensión DxD

CONTINUARA….

Vegetto: Hola! Soy Vegetto! Parece ser que los cosas en esta dimensión se están poniendo interesantes, que raro que dos chicas del grupo gremory se declararan a mi el mismo dia, es algo que no muchos logran, supongo que es por ser tan carismático y poderoso! En El Proximo Capitulo Veran: El Inicio Del Torneo Dimensional

Rias: me pregunto si Vegetto realmente podrá contra esos seres

Koneko: solamente el tiempo que dure el torneo lo dira!


	16. Chapter 16: Inicia El Torneo Dimensional

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, ni los personajes usados mientras dure el Torneo Dimensional

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

Majin Boo: …Wooooooo! *junta una esfera de energía morada y negra en su mano, la levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y desaparece junto a la esfera*

Issei: *se levanta o mejor dicho, se pone firme inmediatamente, para después mirar a todos lados buscando a Boo, reacciona de golpe, se da la vuelta, y entonces lo mira justo detrás de el*

Majin Boo: HAAAA! *lanza la esfera esvanecente, y la misma impacta a issei, creando una gran onda de luz blanca mientras que se escuchaba el grito de angustia de issei, apagándose lentamente*

En La Mansion Gremory

Rias: eres bienvenido a acompañarme si gustas….buenas noches *y entonces cae en un profundo y tranquilo sueño*

Vegetto se lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, casi dos horas, hasta que se decidio, se saco la ropa, o al menos el traje, se puso algo mas comodo, y tomo un lugar en la cama de la reina del pelo carmesí

El Torneo, estaba por venir, las invitaciones estaban repartidas, los guerreros elegidos, y las reglas establecidas, ahora…..empieza todo

HOY LES PRESENTO: El Inicio Del Torneo Dimensional, Vegetto vs Moka San {Vampiro Desatado}

Era alrededor del medio dia, y la arena de lo que seria el torneo dimensional estaba terminado por completo, y los miembros de cada dimensión…..ya estaban reunidos, estaban en una especie de plataformas flotantes, decoradas de un color tenue morado con bordes dorados por igual, si que eran bastantes, en algunos grupos los guerreros eran escasos, pero en otros si que tenían miembros nivelados al clan gremory, dimensión tras dimensión, todas en su totalidad tenían un logo que los representaba, el clan gremory estaba cerca de la arena, puesto que Vegetto seria quien inauguraría el Torneo

Vegetto: *sonriendo de forma confiada mientras se aventuraba en la arena del torneo, miraba de reojo para atrás, y al confirmar que la plataforma de su grupo se había alejado, es que comenzaba calentar un poco*

Lucifer: *en una de las plataformas mas grandes del lugar, junto a todos los lideres de las demás dimensiones, lentamente, se pone de pie, se acerca al borde de su plataforma y extiende los brazos por completo* Guerreros! Espectadores Y Lideres de las demás dimensiones, les damos la bienvenida, al inicio del torneo que hara historia en la existencia, el torneo de las 12 dimensiones! *aplausos por parte de la espectacion, los cuales se encontraban en lugares lejanos a la arena para no causar disturbios* las reglas han sido establecidas, y todos los guerreros han sido avisados, pero por si no les a quedado claro, El primero en caer de la arena, pierde automáticamente, pierde también si es que no es capaz de continuar, gana aquel que demuestre su superioridad, si uno de los dos competidores, hace trampa usando armas, o mata a su oponente, es descalificado junto a toda su dimensión automáticamente, asi que peleen limpio y honrada mente *vuelve a tomar asiento donde le corresponde*

Vegetto: *terminaba de calentar su cuerpo por completo, se tronaba los huesos del cuello y después es que miraba al frente con su sonrisa confiada y despreocupada*

Lentamente la plataforma de la primera dimensión seleccionada para inaugurar el torneo junto a Vegetto, fue una dimensión un tanto curiosa, donde el mundo humano y el mundo de los youkai estan enlazados entre si, la dimensión en si tubo algunos problemas, pero después de que fueron resueltos, fue que aceptaron la invitación al torneo, la plataforma termino de acomodarse junto a la arena frente a Vegetto, uno de sus guerreros baja lentamente, y el mismo se dirige paso a paso al saiyajin, la plataforma se alejo a un ritmo lento, hasta tomar una distancia segura y mantenerse en el aire

Moka: asi que…..tu eres el guerrero del que todos han hablado eh? *se detiene a varios metros del saiyajin, levanta su vista y deja ver que sus ojos eran rojos cual color sangre, su cabello plateado revoloteaba en son del aire, y su expresión fría y determinada dejaba en claro que no se andaba con juegos, usando su uniforme escolar como siempre a sido* no pareces tan impresionante a simple vista….

Vegetto: y tu debes ser…que? Una estudiante con peluca? Porque es claro que ese tono de cabello no es muy natural *decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma burlona, causando un leve gruñido por parte de la vampiro*

Tsukune: *junto al resto de su "harem" en la plataforma* Moka san! Esfuérzate!

Kurumu: *de brazos cruzados mirando de forma burlona al saiyajin* ese tipo esta muerto

Mizore: *como siempre, con su paleta en la boca, mirando sin expresión alguna mientras se asomaba levemente por detrás de tsukune* sin duda alguna, esta sentenciado a muerte

Yukari: *saltando de forma alegre y bastante animada* Moka san! DALE UNA PALIZA DESU!

Vegetto: veo que tienes varios seguidores…..pero es algo lógico en este torneo no? …apoyar a tu equipo

Moka: que te parece si dejas de hablar *toma su posición de combate primaria, esperando a que el combate diera inicio* y comienzas a luchar….vegetto

Vegetto: *su sonrisa desaparecia, tomaba su pose de pelea, y la tensión del suspenso caia sobre todos los presentes*

Lucifer miraba un reloj cerca suyo, para después con un mazo, golpear un gong cerca suyo, y dar el inicio, al gran torneo dimensional

Moka: *abria sus ojos por completo de golpe, se acomodaba de una forma mas comoda para ella y después es que salía disparada hacia Vegetto* aaaAAAAAAH! *el saiyajin fusionado no se movia para nada de su lugar, estaba totalmente inmóvil en el mismo sitio, en la mente de Moka, eso lo consideraba un poco confuso, pues escucho cosas de el, pero aun asi, no se corta en lo absoluto, y entonces es que al estar a una distancia mas que cercana, suelta su poderosa patada explosiva* CONOCE TU LUGAR!

Vegetto: HOY NO! *levantaba su espinilla izquierda de golpe, y detenia la patada de Moka con total facilidad, y aquello hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta, ya que todos en su totalidad conocían a Moka, a su grupo, y a la familia a la que pertenecia, y que el saiyajin hubiera detenido su mas poderoso golpe con un simple bloqueo, era algo que nadie se esperaba*…hmhm *desviaba la pierna de moka haciéndola quedar de lado frente a el, se dio una vuelta entera con toda su velocidad, y con grandes fuerzas, fue que solto una poderosa patada con la espinilla a la espalda de la vampireza, haciéndola volar hasta el borde de la arena, pero no cayo de la misma que fue lo peor, pues logro sostenerse de donde pudo para parar su movimiento*

Moka: …./como…..como fue capaz de…hacerme esto!? / *se levantaba con una hábil pirueta del suelo, se giraba rápidamente y volvia a emprender el camino hacia vegetto, y una vez estuvo cerca, comenzó a lanzarle una serie de patadas y puñetazos al saiyan, el cual los bloqueaba fácilmente con las espinillas de ambas piernas*

Que Vegetto estuviera defendiéndose con tal habilidad de Moka, era una señal de que la dimensión 7 no se andaba con rodeos, pues tenían al guerrero mas fuerte que nunca nadie haya tenido la suerte de conocer, los golpes que moka lanzaba en cierto momento fueron haciéndose lentos, hasta que Vegetto encontró una oportunidad perfecta, y empezó con su contra ataque, dando rapidas, precisas y letales patadas bombarderas al abdomen de la vampireza, la cual expulsaba grandes cantidades de aire y saliva con cada golpe que recibia, sin mas ni mas, fue lanzada de regreso al borde de la arena, pero no esta vez la misma arrastro los pies hasta llegar al borde mismo, desgastando bastante la suela de sus zapatos, se llevaba las manos al vientre, se sentaba en una de sus rodillas y hacia grandes esfuerzos por recobrar el aliento

Lucifer: Participante Akashia Moka…Puedes continuar el encuentro?

Moka: …..si…..claro que si *susurra con voz algo rota, recupera el aliento por completo, se endereza en su lugar y se limpia la sangre que tenia saliéndole de la boca, la cual miro, y después es que miraba a Vegetto fijamente* tu…..como te atreves…..a derramar mi preciada sangre?...esto no te lo perdonare….NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! *una especie de aura monstruosa es liberada del cuerpo de Moka, el aire y la realidad se vuelven rojas por un momento, y un destello es liberado del cuerpo de la vampireza*

Los Presentes y el Saiyajin se cubrían la vista ante tal brillo, era intenso sinduda, y nadie que estuviera en las cercanías era capaz de ver lo que sucedia, el destello termina después de pocos segundos, vegetto se descubre la vista, y observa fijamente como la misma Moka, se había clonado a si misma en 6, las cuales se acomodan a un lado de la otra, se colocan en una pose totalmente estricta y firme y señalan con el dedo al saiyajin fusionado

Moka´s: VEGETTO! El dia de hoy has cometido un pecado de dimensiones in igualables, y el precio por ello…..es…..TU VIDA! *las 6 se disparan de golpe contra Vegetto, el cual ahora estaba en una posición de total defensa, las mokas llegan a el, y entonces es que inician una gran reacción en cadena de patadas y puñetazos al saiyajin*

Los golpes que recibia eran totalmente veloces, increíblemente es que tan solo unos pocos lograban conectarse a su cuerpo, aunque no lo pareciera, Vegetto estaba en aprietos, y la razón clara de ello, es que aunque se estuviera cubriendo, estaba siendo retrasado lentamente hasta el borde de la arena, por lo que la atención de todos los grupos de cada dimensión estaban expectantes, podría ser que por fin alguien pondría a Vegetto en su lugar, y le bajaría esos humos de grandesa que tanto presumia, pero en cierto momento, el pelo de vegetto se hizo de un color azul, un fuerte grito fue expulsado del ser del poderoso saiyajin, y su aura azulesca, hacia que las mokas salieran volando hasta el otro extremo de la arena, las pieles de todos se pusieron de gallina, el miedo en muchos se hizo presente, y la sensación divina de hace no mucho…..invadio sus corazones

Moka tardo lo suyo en reaccionar, pero ella junto a sus clones, miraron el dirección al saiyajin, y se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, al ver la apariencia divina, de Vegetto Blue

Vegetto: *jadeante, se endereza en su lugar, se truena los huesos del cuello y entonces es que miraba fijamente a las Moka´s* bien…..veo que no quieres que esto sea un juego absurdo…y ya que estas transformada, lo mas justo es que yo lo este también….asi que…ahí voy! *salía disparado contra las mokas, su aura lo rodeaba de una forma espectacular, y en pocos segundos, usa la velocidad aumentada, apareciendo detrás de una de las mokas*

Cuando la misma reacciono, volteo rápidamente para golpearlo, pero un golpe certero en su abdomen la hizo sacar el aire por completo, y ya que al parecer esa era la original, sus clones desaparecen, y la misma cae al suelo en posición fetal, con las manos en su vientre y un poco saliéndole de la boca

Lucifer: *suena el gong de nuevo, por lo que la atención de los presentes se fija en el directamente* el combate a terminado, la participante Moka no puede continuar, el ganador del primer encuentro del primer torneo dimensional, es, Vegetto!

…y el silencio se hizo presente

CONTINUARA….

INSERTAR ENDING DE DBZ SAGA MAJIN

Vegetto: hola! Soy vegetto! El primer combate fue totalmente exhausto, que raro, siento una sensación un tanto curiosa en mi interior, supongo que no es nada grave, en el próximo capitulo de High School DxD: Next Generation Sera: SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL TORNEO, Rias Gremory vs Shirayuki Mizore

Rias: fuego y hielo se llevan mal, eso es mas que un hecho….no perderé este combate por nada!


	17. Chapter 17: Segundo Combate, El Fin De U

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, ni los personajes usados mientras dure el Torneo Dimensional

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

…ahí voy! *salía disparado contra las mokas, su aura lo rodeaba de una forma espectacular, y en pocos segundos, usa la velocidad aumentada, apareciendo detrás de una de las mokas*

Cuando la misma reacciono, volteo rápidamente para golpearlo, pero un golpe certero en su abdomen la hizo sacar el aire por completo, y ya que al parecer esa era la original, sus clones desaparecen, y la misma cae al suelo en posición fetal, con las manos en su vientre y un poco saliéndole de la boca

Lucifer: *suena el gong de nuevo, por lo que la atención de los presentes se fija en el directamente* el combate a terminado, la participante Moka no puede continuar, el ganador del primer encuentro del primer torneo dimensional, es, Vegetto!

…y el silencio se hizo presente

HOY LES PRESENTO: El Fin De Un Guerrero

En La Atayala De Kami

Dende: *mirando de forma curiosa las esferas del dragon que vinieron de la otra dimensión junto a Goku* vaya….aun no entiendo porque estas 7 no se han vuelto piedra…yo no soy el kami de su dimensión…..es curioso….pero bueno…..ahora creo que debería ir a meditar un poco

Issei: nada de eso….pequeño insecto~

Dende: eh? *se daba la vuelta lentamente para tratar de ver de quien había sido esa voz* quien eres t- *no termino la oración, pues fue alcanzado por un rayo transformador….de color rosa, el cual provenia de un Super Boo, junto a un Issei transformado en Welsh Dragon, con una M cursiva en su frente, sonriendo de forma sadica*

En cosa de pocos segundos, dende es convertido en una barra de chocolate, la cual, cae al suelo, es levantada por majin boo, y este miraba la barra de chocolate de forma golosa, deseando comérsela

Issei: recuérdelo maestro…..si lo mata las esferas ya no servirán….y nuestro deseo no podremos cumplirlo

Majin Boo: …..grrrrr….tienes razón *la barra es cubierta por una esfera de energía maligna, la cual levia hasta estar por encima del pedestal de shen long, observa fijamente las esferas que dende tenia de Vegetto* esto será mas fácil de lo que creía…+toma las mismas, y mira a Issei fijamente a los ojos* ya sabes…que hacer

Issei: si….maestro *un portal es formado detrás suyo, retrocede lentamente y entra en el*

Super Boo: esta vez…..podremos acabar con ambos a la vez…..y no habra nadie quien me detenga ahora…..

En El Torneo

El combate entre rias gremory y la chica del hielo, había comenzado, los universos y la espectacion, miraban de forma sorprendida el encuentro, pues ni corto ni bajo, el espectáculo que ambas estaban dando era glorioso, grandes ataques eran los que se lanzaban, entre ellos, bolas gigantes de hielo solido, estalactitas y ventiscas heladas, por parte de Mizore, junto a los rayos, las lanzas, y los poderosos ataques demoniacos de Rias, se protegían, se defendían, y se atacaban con todo, claro, a Distancia, mientras, que Vegetto estaba hablando con Akeno, sobre una técnica que ella podría utilizar, cuando fuera el momento de su combate

Akeno: ….enserio?...crees que alguien como yo, pueda controlar el poder, del Kamehameha? *decía sorprendida mientras miraba fijamente a Vegetto, el cual le sonreía de forma ladina y confiada*

Vegetto: desde luego que si, a pesar de que mi honorable maestro, Roshi, me dijera que tardaría años en perfeccionar esa técnica, logre dominarla tan solo con verla…..creeme….se que podras usarla…..es sencillo, la pose ya la conoces, ya que la has visto en muchas ocasiones…..la técnica tiene su chiste, pues debes reunir toda la energía que hay en tu ser, toda, debes concentrarla justo en un punto clave, y una vez que lo tengas listo, solamente déjalo salir con fuerza

Akeno:….vaya….sabes algo asi le enseñamos a Issei….pero no sabia que se podían hacer cosas tan sorprendentes como esas con esa concentración de poder…

Vegetto: claro, no es muy garantizable que te salga a la primera, pero recuerda, la practica es el camino a la grandeza y la perfeccion….entendido?

Akeno: HAI! *sonriendo con total gusto, se daba cuenta de algo….una presencia conocía estaba cerca de ellos, y entonces es que rápidamente empezaba a buscar la fuente con su sentido demoniaco*

Vegetto: *al percatarse de eso, es que pensaba un poco, y su habilidad para leer el ki, se activa por si sola, y le deja sentir un poder bastante sorprendente…..un nivel de poder que el mismo reconocia con facilidad* ese es…..no puede ser…..*se volteaba rápidamente al sentirla detrás suyo, y al darse cuenta de quien era….* Issei!

Majin Boo: *frente a Shen Long, en la atayala de kami* Deseo que separes a Goku y Vegeta de su fusión!

Shen Long: ….. Lo hare *sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, y el deseo…..era cumplido*

Y sin mas ni mas, un gran brillo de color blanco rodeaba el cuerpo de vegetto por completo, haciendo que la atención de todos se fijara en ello, y cuando el brillo se pasaba, dejaba ver a un Vegeta y aun Goku confusos a mas no poder, con los arcillos en sus orejas, y antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo, un rayo destructor alcanzo a Vegeta, cubriéndolo por completo

Vegeta: *desintegrándose en cámara lenta* KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOooooo~! *y una vez que el rayo terminaba…..de vegeta ya no había señal alguna…..ni ropa destruida, ni nada…nada de nada, Vegeta….habia sido destruido….por Majin Issei*

CONTINUARA….

*Introducir Ending Saga De Black Goku aquí*

Goku: Hola! Soy goku! Esto no puede estar pasando, Issei volvió a la vida, y no solo eso, ahora tiene un poder sorprende…pero que es esto! Majin Boo! También regreso! Esto es un gran problema, y sin vegeta aquí, no habran muchas opciones…..no importa, tendre que hacer salir mi verdadero y único potencial oculto!

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD: Next Generation será: GOKU CONTRA LOS MAJIN, EL PODER AUTENTICO DEL SAIYAJIN ENVIADO A LA TIERRA!

Rias y Akeno: Goku! Ten cuidado con esos dos, por lo que mas quieras!


	18. Chapter 18: El Regreso Del Imparable

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, ni los personajes usados mientras dure el Torneo Dimensional

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo)

Vegeta: *desintegrándose en cámara lenta* KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOooooo~! *y una vez que el rayo terminaba…..de vegeta ya no había señal alguna…..ni ropa destruida, ni nada…nada de nada, Vegeta….habia sido destruido….por Majin Issei*

La muerte de Vegeta, había dejado congelado a Goku, y al resto, y ahora, con el regreso de Majin Boo e Issei, que es lo que les espera a los guerreros DxD (Grupo de Dragon Ball: Guerreros Z, Grupo de HSDXD: Guerreros DxD :v )

HOY LES PRESENTO: Goku vs los Majin, el regreso….de un imparable enemigo

Goku estaba de pie cerca de los demás, viendo únicamente, como un rastro de quemadura quedaba en el suelo de la plataforma debido a la técnica de Issei, el cual sonreía sádicamente, mientras que no estaba muy lejos de ese grupo, lentamente, la mano de Akeno tocando su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, al igual que lo hizo voltear a verla, y la misma le dedicaba una mirada y expresión de dolor….mientras que le acariciaba la espalda

Akeno:….lo siento mucho Goku kun….~

Goku: *con las lagrimas amenazando con salir* vegeta…..vegeta ah…

Issei: no puede ser….tan grandote y tan sensible?...tipico…en los saiyajin

Goku: *al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder, y después eran entrecerrados con ira, y coraje, se ponía de pie lentamente, se enderezaba en su lugar, y miraba fijamente a Issei*…..tu…..como pudiste hacer esto!?

Issei:….simplemente no tuve piedad…..como siempre me habían pedido…..Buchou…..venga conmigo *estiraba su brazo de dragon hacia el grupo, mirando fijamente a Rias, la cual estaba en shock, por ver a Issei vivo*

Rias:….Issei kun….enserio eres tu? *con cuidado, salía del resguardo de todos, y muy lentamente se acercaba a Issei*

Issei: asi es…..Rias…..ven conmigo….vengan todos conmigo…y les prometo mantenerlos a salvo por siempre…..

Rias: *comenzaba a sonreir alegremente, y mas aun cuando escucho que la llamo por su nombre, pero se detuvo, al darse cuenta…..de la M en su frente, y justo cuando el resto se dio cuenta, rápidamente se alejaron de el* I-Issei….esa M en tu frente…acaso tu

Issei:…..*cerraba su mano lentamente, haciéndola rechillar antes de ponerse firme en su lugar*….me hice estudiante…..del único y verdadero ser mas poderoso de toda la existencia….y todos…..saben que el es-

Goku: MAJIN BOO! *grita con fuerza, mirando al mismo, monstruo Boo, de pie en el techo de la mansión Gremory, sonriendo como siempre de forma sadica y burlona*

Majin Boo: *usando la velocidad aumentada, es que desaparecia de la vista de todos, y aparecia justo a un lado de Issei, para después cruzarse de brazos, con su antena colgando hacia atrás* mírate nada mas Goku, el tiemo si que a sido una gran amiga tuya, no has cambiado en nada

Goku:….y tu…..bueno, de ti no puedo decir mucho…..ya que solo sigues siendo el mismo maldito y cruel asesino de siempre

Majin Boo: me declaro culpable…..y sabes algo?...arrebatar la vida de los inocentes…..es nada mas ni nada menos que un gran placer para mi…..veo que ya conoces a mi aprendiz…..dime no te parece que es un gran estudiante?...tardo lo suyo, pero aprendio solo lo mejor de mi….

Goku:….*mira de reojo a Issei, para después pensar en algo y mirarlos a ambos a la vez* ya veo…..estuvieron trabajando juntos….usaste las esferas del dragon para separarme de vegeta, y mientras eso ocurra, mandaste a tu aprendiz a aniquilarlo

Majin Boo: BRAVO! Goku, por fin comienzas a pensar las cosas mucho mejor...si, tu teoría es correcta….brillante no te parece?...esta vez…Vegeta no tendrá oportunidad de volver para fucionarse contigo…..pues el otro arcillo, se hizo polvo junto con el!

Goku: *soltaba un fuerte gruñido, antes de pasar a SSGSS, y abalanzarse contra ambos, estudiante y maestro, los cuales no hicieron mas que apartarse del camino del ataque de Goku, levantar sus brazos al cielo, y después bajarlos dando un fuerte codazo a la espalda del saiyajin, el cual al recibirlo, solto algo de saliva, antes de salir disparado al suelo, mientras que la plataforma a medio destruir, se desplomo sobre el*

Los guerreros DxD se habían alejado desde hace poco, y solamente vieron cuando Goku fue aplastado bajo esa plataforma, y Akeno, siendo detenida por sus compañeros, miraba como el saiyajin no salía de los escombros

Akeno: Goku san! *con lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla, forcejeaba para ir con el, pero Yuuto y Koneko no se lo permitían*

Muy lentamente, Goku salía de entre los escombros de la plataforma, y aun en su forma SSGSS, es que recibia un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Issei, el cual lo mandaba directo a la arena del torneo, Main Boo se había adelantado con la velocidad aumentada, y con una patada destructora, disparaba al saiyajin al cielo, y junto a un poderoso golpe martillo, es que Issei mandaba al mismo contra la plataforma, la cual se quebraba sin mas ni mas

Issei: *sorprendido, y mirando las manos de su armadura con grandes ojos de sorpresa y una sonrisa de "psicópata" digna de todo un emperador Freezer* GENIAL! ESTOS NUEVOS PODERES Y ESTAS NUEVAS FUERZAS SON IMPRESIONANTES!

Majin Boo: te lo dije! Sigue a mi lado, y juntos, seremos imparables! *cerca de el, con los puños cerrados, un ruido proveniente de la arena hizo que fijara su mirada en el, al igual que Issei hizo, y ambos miraban como un brillo azul salía de entre las grietas*

Y entonces, disparado por la ira y la rabia, goku salía disparado hacia Issei, y sin perder nada de Tiempo, suelta una serie de patadas rapidas y precisas al rostro del mismo, y ya que Issei aun llevaba poco tiempo de entrenamiento, esos golpes le causaban cierto dolor, y justo, antes de que estuviera a punto de detener los golpes de Goku con un bloqueo doble de brazos, fue que el mismo se aparto

Goku: grrrrrr! KAIOKEN! *su aura azulesca, era rodeada por un aura roja carmesí, dando a conocer, al SSGSS Kaioken que desde hace un tiempo, Goku había creado, y sin perder tiempo, es que salía disparado contra Majin Boo, empezando a lanzar una gran serie de patadas, puñetazos y rayos hacia el mismo, pero Majin Boo, no se inmutaba, pues los esquivaba, bloqueaba y desviaba, ciertamente, ya no era el mismo de siempre*

A los pocos segundos, el kaioken agoto todas las energías de goku, el cual, se quedo congelado en su lugar, y después, recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro, la cual lo mando de regreso a la superficie de la arena, pero esta vez, Goku no se movia, estaba acabado….y agotado…..gastado, Majin junto a Issei, bajaron al suelo cerca de el, y a pasos lentos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el

Issei: no lo entiendes?...estas acabado Goku…..

Majin Boo: sin vegeta aquí, no eres nadie…..sin vegetto….nadie es capaz de derrotarnos…no eres nada….

Ambos: *a punto de dar el golpe de gracia* MALDITO INSECTO!

Y justo en ese momento, lanzaron ambos al mismo tiempo, una especie de esfera color rosa (en el caso de majin boo) y esmeralda (en el caso de Issei) hacia el saiyajin, Goku, muy lentamente intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo consigo, y solo miraba junto a todos los presentes, como ambas esferas se acercaban hacia el, y Akeno, al borde de la desesperación, logro liberarse del agarre de sus compañeros, saco sus alas inmediatamente

Akeno: GOKU SAN! * y a todo lo que daba, se puso frente a Goku, con los brazos extendidos, esperando el impacto con los ojos cerrados, y el mismo llego, creando un gran muro de luz que cego la vista de los presentes*

El destello duro durante algunos segundos, y cuando se empezó a dispersar, la sonrisa en los rostros de Issei y Majin Boo, no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie, pero las mismas, desaparecieron al ver….que sus ataques no habían tenido efecto, Akeno, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a abrirlos lentamente, hasta encontrarse con alguien, una persona, quien portaba una túnica negra, lo cual impedia que se viera su rostro claramente, pero su voz….dijo todo

Sujeto: oigan, oigan, porque tanta pelea niños, que no saben…que es de mala educación, interrumpir eventos formales asi como asi?...es que acaso no los educaron?

Majin Boo: *gruñendo con fuerza junto a Issei, en pose de pelea* oye! Que te ocurre! No ves que estaba por destruirlo!?

Sujeto:…..jmjm…..*comenzaba a caminar hacia ambos lentamente, mientras que comenzaba a retirarse la túnica de encima….

Se que quieres destruirlo…y no te culpo por querer hacerlo…pero aun asi….te sugiero que tomes tu turno….o sino…*se retiraba la túnica por completo, dejándola caer….ante sus botas blancas como la nieve*

Black Goku: …..yo mismo tendre que eliminarte *sonriendo de forma ladina, mientras que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes ante ambos*

CONTINUARA….

(Insertar Ending de Saga de Majin Boo aquí)

Goku: hola! Soy goku!...esto cada vez se pone mas extraño…y no lo digo por Issei y Majin Boo, lo digo por….Black…..se supone que el fue destruido por Zeno sama….que esta ocurriendo aqui!? En el próximo capitulo de Highschool DxD: Next Generation verán: Team Goku vs Team Majin, quien es superior!?

Akeno: no se quien sea ese sujeto parecido a Goku, pero puedo percibir una gran energía en el!

Koneok: ojala ambos puedan acabar con ese par de monstruos, por siempre!


	19. Chapter 19: Goku s vs Majin s

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, ni los personajes usados mientras dure el Torneo Dimensional

.

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo, obligatorio, o opcional, depende de su gusto :v, watch?v=_Xsed5rRSgA ))

Akeno: GOKU SAN! * y a todo lo que daba, se puso frente a Goku, con los brazos extendidos, esperando el impacto con los ojos cerrados, y el mismo llego, creando un gran muro de luz que cego la vista de los presentes*

El destello duro durante algunos segundos, y cuando se empezó a dispersar, la sonrisa en los rostros de Issei y Majin Boo, no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie, pero las mismas, desaparecieron al ver….que sus ataques no habían tenido efecto, Akeno, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a abrirlos lentamente, hasta encontrarse con alguien, una persona, quien portaba una túnica negra, lo cual impedia que se viera su rostro claramente, pero su voz….dijo todo

Sujeto: oigan, oigan, porque tanta pelea niños, que no saben…que es de mala educación, interrumpir eventos formales asi como asi?...es que acaso no los educaron?

Majin Boo: *gruñendo con fuerza junto a Issei, en pose de pelea* oye! Que te ocurre! No ves que estaba por destruirlo!?

Sujeto:…..jmjm…..*comenzaba a caminar hacia ambos lentamente, mientras que comenzaba a retirarse la túnica de encima….

Se que quieres destruirlo…y no te culpo por querer hacerlo…pero aun asi….te sugiero que tomes tu turno….o sino…*se retiraba la túnica por completo, dejándola caer….ante sus botas blancas como la nieve*

Black Goku: …..yo mismo tendre que eliminarte *sonriendo de forma ladina, mientras que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes ante ambos*

Goku, miraba impactado, como aquel ser diabólico, ruin y despiadado, estaba parado justo frente a el, pero lo mas confuso de todo, es que estaba defendiéndolo, y eso lo llevo a dudar, que planeaba, hacer Black Goku Ahí!?

HOY LES PRESENTO: Team Goku vs Team Majin, seres superiores, planes exteriores

Black Goku, aquel ser creado por Zamasu, estaba justo frente a Goku, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo sin alguna señal de intimidación, al contrario, su sonrisa no era mas que un reflejo de la típica sonrisa de confianza excesiva de Goku, Majin Boo, junto a su aprendiz, estaba paralizado, y después de cierto tiempo, ambos reaccionaron, y Boo volteo rápidamente a ver a Goku, con una expresión molesta y a la vez furiosa

Majin Boo: Ya veo! No importa que tan confiado estes, no sirve de nada que copies mis habilidades

Goku´s: uh? *con una ceja arqueada por igual, es una especie de señal comica, denotando que ahora ambos se encontraban confusos por las palabras de majin boo*

Majin Boo: aunque sinceramente te quedo muy bien esta replica tuya

Entonces, fue cuando ambos Gokus, abrieron los ojos de golpe, se vieron entre si durante unos segundos, y después rompieron en carcajadas, pues les había parecido bastante comica la insinuación de Majin Boo, al creer que Goku se había clonado, las risas pararon lentamente en cierto momento, y la atención de ambos se fijo, en ambos, maestro y aprendiz, Goku se logro recuperar al 100, por lo que camino hasta estar a un lado de Black, y ambos con la misma expresión, miraban fijamente a Issei y a Boo….

Black Goku:…..si que me haces reir majin boo…..sabes, ahora que lo pienso, la dimensión de donde vengo, tenia destinada a tener a uno como tu….pero fue impedida su resurrección…..por un chico llamado Trunks…..yo no soy Goku….al menos no el que tu conoces….yo soy….Black Goku…..

Issei: *con una expresión confusa, y a la vez intrigada, aun en pose de pelea, esperando que alguno saltara a la acción* Black….Goku?

Lucifer: cierto….Black Goku, uno de los guerreros de la dimensión 6…vaya…jamas crei que seria cierto eso de las contrapartes….

Goku: supongo que después de esto…..vas a intentar liquidarme…*cierra los puños con gran fuerza*

Black Goku: solo digamos que no me gusta tener que estar peleando por un puesto que por derecho me pertenece…pero, ya que soy…algo insignificantemente generoso *toma la misma posición que Goku* te ofrezco una tregua, hasta que acabemos con estas dos sabandijas

Goku: eso no será problema….*pasa a SSJ2, la versión fantástica de DBZ, no DBS* ambos los derrote fácilmente antes

Majin Boo: *sonríe de forma sadica, al igual que Issei, ambos toman poses de defensa, y se preparan mentalmente* asi que no has cambiado en nada, esa confianza excesiva en ti jamas desaparecerá

Issei: esa confianza….algun dia se convertirá en tu perdición…

Goku: ….dime como quieres repartirte el trabajo eh?

Black Goku: yo obviamente no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo con un mocoso insignificamente como ese….ademas….me quede con ganas de saber que tan fuerte es ese tal Majin Boo *su aura oscura, maligna y divina lo rodea por completo* asi que, si te a quedado claro

Los 4: AQUÍ VAMOS! *Majin Boo pasa a su fase final. Y junto a Issei, sale disparado hacia los Gokus, al igual que ellos hacia los Majin*

Los presentes, solo pudieron cubrirse la vista con sus brazos y manos, pues al momento de impactar, los cuatro crearon un gran destello blanco con efecto bengala, cegando la vista de cualquiera que no se hubiera cubierto, Goku e Issei, salieron disparados al interior de la mansión Gremory, mientras que Black se quedo en el exterior a pelear con Majin Boo

Rias: *con grandes ojos de sorpresa* increíble, a pesar de que ambos son de dimensiones distintas, son totalmente iguales, en apariencia y fuerza

Xenovia: por favor, era algo lógico *llama la atención de sus compañeros* Black Goku viene de la dimensión 6, y todos aquí sabemos que los seres de esa dimensión son nuestros dobles, y la verdad es que no son tan distintos a nosotros, tal vez solo en cuanto a sus caracteres, pero fuera de eso, son iguales

Akeno: *miraba fijamente el agujero que quedo en la mansión, pues a pesar de que Goku fuera muy fuerte, tenia exceso de confianza, y eso a veces le traía problemas, y de eso ella era testigo* …../ _Goku san~…..Onegai…..ten cuidado~_ /

En el interior de la mansión

Goku estaba lanzando y conectando demasiados golpes a los antebrazos de Issei, el cual bloqueaba con gran agilidad los ataques de Goku, parecía ser que su entrenamiento con Majin Boo si rindió sus frutos, y no se quedaba corto, pues también regresaba los ataques con gran habilidad, y a medida que su batalla se daba, la mansión lentamente se destruia

Goku: asi que entrenaste con Boo eh!? *suelta una patada lateral, conectando la misma en la cadera derecha de Issei, mientras se giraba rápidamente y soltaba una patada de empuje a su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros* te sientes bien contigo mismo!? Se siente bien traicionar a los tuyos!? *lanza una explosión de Ki, haciendo que Issei saliera volando hacia el gran vestíbulo principal de la mansión*

Issei: *estaba por caer de espaldas, pero logra obtener toda la fuerza necesaria, se gira y cae de pie, arrastrándose por unos segundos, para después enteresarse* no se de que hablas! En lo que a mi concierne….soy mas fuerte! Mucho mas que tu! *crea una pequeña bola evanescente, la cual lanza contra goku, y la misma hace que el mismo salga disparado hacia la habitación de Lucifer*

Goku: *su aura aparece de golpe, se detiene y lleva la mirada hacia el frente, viendo como Issei estaba por conectarle un puñetazo al rostro, y justo a tiempo, es que lo sujeta y le impide conectar el golpe* ese poder! No es lo que piensas Issei!...ademas, estas totalmente equivocado, si crees que puedes confiar en Boo!

Issei: …grrrrr *se suelta, y le da una fuerte patada en el vientre, para después sujetarlo de una mano y arrojarlo contra un gran pilar de cuarzo* al menos el no me pide sacrificarme, sin ganar nada!

Goku: *el pilar se parte a la mitad, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, agrietandolo, para después levantarse, pasar a SSJ 3, y lanzarse contra Issei, lanzando grandes y concentradas ráfagas de Ki hacia Issei, el cual las esquivaba y se las regresaba el doble de fuerte* a que te refieres con eso!?

Issei: oh cierto, tu apenas llegaste! *dispara un rayo color esmeralda hacia arriba, gira un solo dedo en forma de circulo, y después, una especie de cinturón de energía, sujeta los brazos de Goku, impidiendo que se moviera, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia caer al suelo* veras, desde que llegue a formar parte del clan Gremory, no e hecho nada mas, que sacrificarme por una sola persona…..y solamente….esa persona…..Rias sama….e muerto por ella, e sido masacrado por ella, y también…..me e sacrificado por ella….y todo para que?...simples besos?...claro, tuve momentos memorables….como cuando toque sus pezones…pero no es suficiente….ya no…..ahora…no descansare hasta tenerla!

Goku: *abre sus ojos con grandes fuerzas al escuchar eso, por lo que reúne todas las energías de su cuerpo, y pasa a ser SSGSS* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! *su gran aura azul cega levemente al dragon rojo, el brillo después de poco se pasa, y lo ultimo que Issei recibe por parte de Goku, es un poderoso kamehameha, el cual o hace salir volando hacia el exterior, justo a un lado de Majin Boo, el cual, estaba herido, y con varias marcas en todo el cuerpo*

10 Minutos Antes, En El Exterior

Black Goku tenia acorralado a Majin Boo, pues no le daba ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar, y solo lo hacia retroceder con cada golpe que le soltaba, Boo en ciertos momentos, lograba reaccionar levemente, y le regresaba los golpes, pero con una muy pequeña diferencia, y es que el ya tenia varias heridas encima, en una fuerte patada de empujon, retrocedio algunos metros, y después que jadeaba mientras que pasaba a ser Super Boo, y ahora totalmente recuperado, cerraba los ojos con grandes fuerzas

Majin Boo: tu….maldito insecto, como rayos puedes ser tan fuerte! *molesto, y desbordándose de rabia hasta por sus agujeros*

Black Goku: ya deberías saberlo….soy el doble de Goku, el y yo, somos igual de poderosos…en parte….y esto, no es algo que pueda llamar como….desafio, ya que ni siquiera te estas esforzando en lo absoluto….es que tienes planeado mostrarme uno de tus trucos baratos? *sonríe ladinamente mientras mostraba la dentadura, al mismo tiempo*

Majin Boo:…..jmjm *sonríe de igual forma, para que después, en su cuerpo, se formara el GI del ermitaño tortuga, igual al que goku siempre a usado, pero sin símbolo*….si que la tengo….esta es una por darte un ejemplo

Black Goku: jm….ya veo….en ese caso, no creo que deba contenerme todavía….*cierra sus puños con grandes fuerzas, arquea su espalda, y es que cambiaba su expresión de confianza a una de seriedad* tch…..grrr….aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH! *su gran aura oscura lo rodeaba por completo, un leve destello color rosa lo rodea, y cega la vista de Boo*

El destello de luz no dura en lo absoluto, solo lo suficiente, y cuando se dispersa el brillo, le deja ver a Majin Boo….aquel ser que le hizo temer a los dioses a los mortales

Black Goku: *con su cabello erizado, brillante y color rosa al igual que sus ojos, sonriendo ahora de una forma mucho mas confiada que antes*….te presento….al super saiyajin Rose…elegante…..no crees?

Majin Boo: *con una expresión leve de miedo, una expresión, que solamente dejo ver, a Vegetto*….hm….fanfarron…..enserio crees que eso me va a asustar?...NO SABES NADA! *se lanza al ataque, y junto a Black, se enfrascan ambos en una gran y dolorosa batalla de meteoros y asteroides, y lo digo asi, debido a que sus golpes eran con las mismas fuerzas que la de un metero al impactar con la tierra*

Aunque claro, Majin Boo, no duro demasiado, y con una fuerte patada al abdomen, fue que fue lanzado cerca de una plataforma vacia, y de poco, Issei llega con el, Goku sale disparado de la mansión, y ambos, quedan frente a los Majin, cruzados de brazos y con expresiones confiadas pero a la vez serias

Goku:…..ya lo comprobaron

Black Goku: no son capaces de enfrentarnos….

Ambos: asi que sean niños buenos, y regresen al sitio del que salieron! *señalan con el dedo al par, y los mismos solamente ponían sus peores expresiones de furia y rabia*

Majin Boo: Issei….*mira de reojo a su dicipulo* ya sabes que hacer *se da la vuelta…..le lanza una fruta del poder a Issei, y después es que sale disparado hacia otro sitio, dejando a Issei solo*

Issei: *pero a pesar de eso, es que estira la mano para atrapar la fruta, pero es interceptada por Black Goku, el cual da un giro y queda detrás de Issei, aplasta la fruta con todas sus fuerzas, y después se rie*

Black Goku: que pena chico…..esa era tu ultima esperanza….o no? *mas que en un tono burlon, era un tono de pesimismo y burla absoluta, pues dejaba totalmente en claro….que Issei estaba acabado*

Issei: *mirando fijamente su mano….al borde de las lagrimas*….tu…MALDITO! *se da la vuelta para atacar a Black, el cual desaparece con la ayuda de la velocidad aumentada, abre los ojos de golpe al sentir cierto poder, y se voltea rápidamente*

Goku´s: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *lanzan por igual, un super kamehameha, en sus transformaciones mas poderosas, el ataque no tardo en alcanzar a Issei, y con un fuerte y audible grito de dolor, el mismo se convierte en cenizas….y desaparece de la faz de la tierra*

Rias: *estaba presenciando aquello bastante cerca a decir verdad, y su corazón…..casi se detiene….al ver a Issei desaparecer…por segunda vez*….Issei…..no…..ya no es mi Issei….*baja la mirada en señal de decepcion, y se da la vuelta para después caminar hacia la sombra*

Akeno: Goku san! *salen sus alas de demonio, y con gran rapidez, sale disparada hacia Goku*

El Saiyajin apenas y se da cuenta de ello, por lo que no tiene ni oportunidad de reaccionar, pues fue rápidamente atrapado en un gran abrazo de parte de la diosa del trueno, Goku, en su gran confusión, reacciona lo mejor que puede, y entonces es que sonríe y corresponde al abrazo de Akeno, mientras que regresaba a la normalidad, junto a Black

Akeno:….te extrañe mucho~ *en un tono bajo, en forma de susurro, pero con sentimiento de grito*

Goku:…..estoy en casa….Akeno san…..*escucha que alguien aclara la garganta, por lo que voltea, y mira a Black cruzado de brazos*

Black Goku: adorod tener que interrumpir esta linda reunión….pero te recuerdo Kakarotto…..que Majin Boo escapo…y peor aun…tiene el fruto del poder con el…..aunque no debo preocuparme, recueda que uso las esferas del dragon para separarte de Vegeta

Goku: eso lo tengo mas que claro, aunque no entiendo bien a que quieres llegar *con expresión seria y a la vez concentrada*

Black Goku: ….las esferas del dragon, conceden 2 deseos…uno lo uso para separarte…..la pregunta es…..para que uso el otro?

Goku: no importa…*mira momentáneamente a Akeno, la abraza con mas fuerzas, y después es que regresa la vista a Black, sonriendo con gran confianza* sea lo que sea que se vaya a venir…estaremos listos para afrontarlo….lo que me recuerda….nuestra tregua aun esta vigente no?...si mal recuerdo, dura hasta que liquidemos a Boo

Black Goku:….considerate afortunado por ahora…pero creeme….cuando acabemos con la bola de mecos rosada…..te voy a destruir….estes listo o no para ello *sonriendo ladinamente*

Goku: jmjm….estoy de acuerdo!

En Otro Sitio

Majin Boo estaba volando por una especie de desierto, en el mundo de los humanos, llega a la entrada de una especie de cueva subterránea, bajo con cuidado, y se adentro en la misma

Majin Boo: …..lo sabia…..sabia que esto pasaría….se hizo muy fuerte con este tiempo…..no importa…..de todas maneras…..aun con su transformación nueva….no es capaz de enfrentarse a esto *llega a una parte especifica de la cueva, donde la luz abundaba en un gran circulo*…de pie! Mis grandes aliados!

,,,,,,,,de a poco, muchos pasos se escucharon acercándose al centro….a la luz…..y dejo ver…..a la alianza maligna…mas cruel y despiadada de todos los tiempo…..Slug, Turles, Omega Shenron, Freezer, Cell, Nappa, Ginyu, Baby, Super #17, Zarbon, Dodoria, el Rey Freezer, los guerreros de plata…..Broly….. Cooler, en su forma final….y el peor de todos…..Zamasu….estaban frente a Majin Boo, mirándolo fijamente, para después soltar fuertes risas de malicia al aire, risas…..que no significarían….nada bueno para nadie.

*INTRODUCIR ENDING DE SAGA MAJIN AQUÍ*

Goku: Hola! Soy goku, majin logro escapar, pero no importa, lo que importa, es prepararse, conociéndolo no trama nada en lo absoluto bueno, que dices Black? Conoces a algunos aliados que nos ayudaran? De acuerdo, siempre y cuando sean de fiar, esta bien para mi! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD NEXT GENERATION SERA: la preparación de todos los demonios, aliados nuevos, y peligros supremos

Black: Necesitaremos mucha ayuda, si queremos salir victoriosos en esto!

Koneko: espero que podamos soportar los entrenamientos.

*QUITAR EL ENDING AQUÍ*


	20. Chapter 20: Towa y Black

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo, obligatorio, o opcional, depende de su gusto :v, watch?v=_Xsed5rRSgA ))

Majin Boo: …..lo sabia…..sabia que esto pasaría….se hizo muy fuerte con este tiempo…..no importa…..de todas maneras…..aun con su transformación nueva….no es capaz de enfrentarse a esto *llega a una parte especifica de la cueva, donde la luz abundaba en un gran circulo*…de pie! Mis grandes aliados!

…de a poco, muchos pasos se escucharon acercándose al centro….a la luz…..y dejo ver…..a la alianza maligna…mas cruel y despiadada de todos los tiempo…..Slug, Turles, Omega Shenron, Freezer, Cell, Nappa, Ginyu, Baby, Super #17, Zarbon, Dodoria, el Rey Freezer, los guerreros de plata…..Broly….. Cooler, en su forma final….y el peor de todos…..Zamasu….estaban frente a Majin Boo, mirándolo fijamente, para después soltar fuertes risas de malicia al aire, risas…..que no significarían….nada bueno para nadie

Los guerreros mas poderosos y peligrosos de toda la historia, habían sido resucitados, con el mismo propósito, que todos desde hace mucho tenían en común…..destruir, a Goku

HOY LES PRESENTO: Entrenando demonios, Nuevos Aliados y Peligros supremos

…Entrenar?

*el grupo Gremory estaba frente a lo que era su casa club, en los territorios de la institución, y frente a ellos, se encontraban, Goku y Black, cruzados de brazos y mirando a todos con expresiones un tanto estrictas y serias

Black: asi es…..Majin Boo escapo, y si mojo sus pantalones cosa que no dudo, no tardara, en volverse mas fuerte, y volver por una segunda dosis de golpes

Goku: es por eso, que hemos decidido, entrenarlos, preparar a todos y cada uno de ustedes, para cualquier tipo de adversidad que se aproxime asi que….recibiran un entrenamiento arduo…..completo…..y a la vez pesado

Black: hm…que yo este de acuerdo con esta idiotes, es solo por mera casualidad, asi que estén agradecidos, ya que siendo la clase de dios que soy, no se imaginan lo degradante que es entrenar a tales seres como ustedes *se gira dándoles la espalda a cada uno, mientras que goku se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo, con las piernas hacia arriba y las mismas con tics*

Xenovia:…no comprendo…..que acaso nuestro entrenamiento como demonios no es suficiente? *sujetando su espada con fuerza, mientras que los demás hacían relucir sus habilidades como remonios*

Goku:….teoricamente *se levanta, o mejor dicho, se endereza, y toma asiento frente a todos mientras cruzaba sus piernas* no….no es suficiente, mucho menos si van contra un enemigo como Boo

Rias: *en su interior, llega a sorprenderse un poco, pues le resultaba bastante curioso, que al haber visto la clase de poder que Goku poseía, tuviera miedo de un simple enemigo, como lo era majin boo* dime algo goku…..acaso hay algo que debamos saber sobre este….Majin Boo?

Goku: deberían saber demasiado *se levanta de un salto, se cruza de brazos, y miraba a todos con expresión comprensible* majin boo es un demonio sin escrupulos, un monstruo…un asesino, en el pasado, causo muchos estragos en muchos planetas, uno tras uno, muchos planetas cayeron, todo porque un…..idiota lo creo….Majin Boo tiene la capacidad de regenerar sus heridas, de sanar, estirarse y demás…

Black: sin mencionar que es un gloton de lo peor, lo cual nos lleva a lo siguiente *se da la vuelta, y mira a todos de reojo por al lado de su arcillo* su rayo transformador

Todos: Rayo transformador?

Goku: asi es, majin boo es capaz de convertir a sus adversarios en cualquier clase de comida, y créanme no bromeo, puede convertir a quien sea en lo que sea, una barra de chocolate, una galleta, leche, incluso dulces pequeños, y después, tragárselos, ya me sucedió una vez

Las mandíbulas no tardan en caer por sus palabras, ya que nadie en todo el grupo, se llego a imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de derrotar a Goku….de una manera tan absurda y estúpida como convertirlo en un caramelo y después comérselo

Goku: ay! *se aparta unos cuantos pasos por eso* si ya se que suena absurdo, pero no fue mi culpa, en ese momento estaba fusionado con Vegeta…..y pues mientras peleábamos una cierta parte que le arrancamos y arrojamos a otro sitio…..volvio y nos atrapo

Koneko: pero, a pesar de eso estas aquí, porque?

Goku: verán, cuando estuvimos a punto de ser absorbidos por majin boo, creamos un campo de fuerza alrededor de nuestro cuerpo, eso evito que boo pudiera usar o aumentar sus poderes usando los nuestros, una vez adentro, solo fue cosa de salvar a todos aquellos que fueron absorbidos por el, y después de eso salimos de el…..aunque…..despues las cosas se volvieron a complicar

Yuuto: y esta vez porque fue?

Goku: porque…..volvio a su forma original, una versión de el mismo mas pequeña, y mucho mas malvada…..claro, costo lo suyo, pero logre derrotar a Boo, claro, con la ayuda de todos los terrestres de la tierra y Mr Satan

Black: *aclara su garganta, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes* adoro interrumpir este significativo viaje por los recuerdos de tu hueca cabeza kakarotto, pero mientras tu platicas parte de tu vida, Majin Boo se esta volviendo mas y mas fuerte, asi que dejemos las tonterías de lado, y comencemos el entrenamiento

Goku: cierto….cierto, jej, lo siento, bien, nos dividiremos para que puedan recibir diferentes tipos de entrenamiento, Rias y Akeno, ustedes entrenaran conmigo primero, el resto, siga a Black, el los ayudara a entrenar a ustedes de momento

Todos: entendido

Goku: cuando hayan pasado 24 horas, cambiaremos de estudiantes, eso significa que entrenaras a Akeno y a Rias, mientras yo los entreno a ellos

Black: si fueramos totalmente iguales, te diría que seria inútil ya que les enseñaríamos lo mismo, pero ya que no lo somos, me parece perfecto *comienza a caminar por un extremo del camino, comenzando a alejarse lentamente mientras estaba cruzado de brazos* a que están esperando? Vengan aca! *gira su cabeza lo menos posible, mirando a sus primeros estudiantes de reojo con una expresión de cierto fastidio*

Y sin perder algo de tiempo, y un tanto asustados, es que no tardan en seguirlo, y caminar detrás de el, mientras que parecía ser que irían a una zona un tanto alejada para empezar el entrenamiento, mientras que Goku, caminaba al lado contrario de ellos, seguido de Akeno y Rias, después de media hora caminando, es que llegan finalmente a 40 hectareas de puro campo y cosechas de trigo, y una vez en el lugar, goku se detiene en el centro de todo, se giraba lentamente, y miraba a ambas demonios de manera relajada y a la vez alegre

Goku: bien chicas, espero que durante el camino, se hayan mentalizado, porque nuestro entrenamiento, esta por empezar, aunque primero, nos tomaremos unos cuantos instantes para descansar de la caminata…mmmmm..10 minutos serán suficientes *no se lo piensa en lo mas minimo, y entonces se deja caer de espaldas en el trigo, haciendo volar una que otra rama u hoja, al hacerlo, un profundo suspiro se hace presente, y entonces es que ambas, miraban como el saiyajin había caído en una gran relajación, en un nivel que jamas habían visto en una persona*

Akeno: *se mira de reojo junto a Rias, lentamente se sientan sobre el trigo, y mientras se abrazaban las piernas, miraban a goku sin perder ni un solo detalle de el, tanto fuera su cuerpo como su vestimenta*

Simplemente….se habían enamorado perdidamente de el, a tal grado que no podían dejar de pensar en el, y en la clase de situación en la que estaban, y entonces las preocupaciones inundaron sus mentes…Goku era tan fuerte como para salir de esta como ellas creían? Seria capaz de ganar esta vez contra el mismo enemigo?...y lo mas importante…que sentía el hacia ellas? Se miraban entre si, y pareciera que compartían opiniones varias con una sola mirada, no se atrevían del todo a preguntarle al respecto, y mucho menos en una situación asi, pues suponían que eso lo podría…..hacer concentrarse mas en ellas que en el combate…..y eso llegaría a ser fatal en cierto momento….asi que prefirieron callar por el momento

Goku: *toma una gran bocanada de aire, antes de suspirar, y de un solo salto, levantarse de golpe del suelo, y una vez aterrizaba, se estiraba con total libertad y comodidad* mmmmmmfffhhhh….aaaahh, listo, es momento, de comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, están listas chicas?

Ambas salen de sus pensamientos rápidamente el pronuncia palabra, se sorprenden ante ello, y rápidamente se enderezan y ponen de pie, mientras lo miraban fijamente de arriba hacia abajo

Goku: de acuerdo, para empezar, lo mas básico de todo, deben aprender a dominar el Ki, y no dudo que me hayan escuchado hablar de ello alguna vez

Rias: creo haberlo echo algún par de veces *aseguraba mientras trataba de recordar cualquier ocasión en la que el hubiera hablado de ello*

Goku: en ese caso, primero, les explicare lo que es el Ki, el Ki, es la energía que rodea a cada ser vivo, desde una pequeña planta, hasta un gran y maduro árbol, es lo que mantiene el balance en la naturaleza…..misma energía, puede ser controlada, si es que estas dispuesto a aprender

Akeno: *por un instante mira de Reojo a Rias, la cual parecía estar un poco confusa por la explicación del saiyaijn, a diferencia de ella, quien da un paso alfrente, y se reverencia levemente frente a goku* estoy dispuesta….maestro

Rias: *reacciona rápidamente al ver lo que Akeno hacia, y en parte, impulsada por los celos, es que da un paso al frente también, y se reverencia de la misma manera frente a Goku* yo también estoy dispuesta a aprender maestro

Goku: excelente *se aparta por un momento mientras les daba la espalda, y en cierta distancia, se da la vuelta, y mira a ambas de brazos cruzados, mientras en su rostro tenia su expresión de seriedad y confianza al mismo tiempo* entrenen duro….y tal vez les enseñe algo muy genial…como esto

Ambas: *levantan las cabezas un tanto confundidas por las palabras de goku, por lo que se quedan estáticas en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos y atentos y el viento revoloteando su cabello y sus faldas del uniforme*

Goku: *cerro sus ojos durante un instante, tomo una gran cantidad considerable de aire en sus pulmones, y entonces es que lo dejaba salir sin mas ni mas…..antes de actuar*….*levanto ambas manos al cielo, tomo cada pisca de concentración en su mente, y simplemente espero*

Las chicas gremory se quedaron un tanto confusas por esa acción, ya que no había una gran diferencia de lo que estaba haciendo en su momento, aunque lentamente, se dieron cuenta de como el viento soplaba mas fuerte, y de como las hojas y flores y demás, comenzaban a señalar sus petalos en la dirección de goku, o bueno, al menos los mas cercanos lo hacían, lentamente, encima de las manos de goku, se comienza a formar una esfera de energía, no era grande claro, pero resplandecia con gran fuerza, antes de terminar el proceso, la misma esfera rodea la mano de goku, el cual estaba sudando y jadeando un poco, y sin perder el tiempo aun mas, es que lanza la esfera hacia una formación de arboles, y al impactar en los mismos, la esfera explota, creando una pequeña onda cegadora de luz que las hace cubrirse la vista durante unos instantes, y al volver a abrir los ojos, notaban como esa hilera completa de arboles, había desaparecido, y en su lugar, había quedado un gran cráter lleno de tierra y piedras

Rias: …que….fue…..eso? *lentamente, junto a Akeno, giran sus miradas hacia el saiyajin, el cual voltea a verlas sonriendo con total confianza*

Goku: eso…a eso se le llama como Genkidama…si logran controlar el ki…..podran tomar la energía de los seres vivos y proyectarla en el mas poderoso de todos los ataques existentes

Ambas: …..HAI! *soltaron un grito de afirmación, antes de entrar en sus poses de combate, al igual que Goku, y entonces comenzar con su entrenamiento

Del Lado De Black

El saiyajin se encontraba recostado en un gran árbol, mirando fijamente como sus designados estudiantes estaban en un arduo y fiero combate entre ellos, pues esto lo hacia para ver que tan buenos eran en verdad, pero su observación, fue interrumpida, pues sintió, una especie de energía que no sentía desde hace algún tiempo, por lo que rápidamente miro a todos lados, antes de enderezarse, y adentrarse en el bosque cercano a su árbol, miraba a todos lados, buscando, tratando, y localizando, una energía bastante curiosa…..y a la vez especial, y entonces, es que no pierde el tiempo, se da la vuelta rápidamente, y atrapa a alguien contra un árbol, extrangulandolo con la ayuda de un baston….parecido bastante al de cierto ser de peinado peculiar…..un par de zapatods de tacon de color rojo, de piel azul, y de cabello blanco como la nieve, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por librarse del agarre de Black, el cual, al reconocer a quien tenia atrapado en sus manos, es que suelta un aire de sorpresa, para después cambiar su expresión a una de enojo y enfado a la vez

Black:…..nos volvemos a ver….despues de tanto tiempo….Towa

Towa: *la hermana de Dabra, aquella demonio que causo bastantes estragos a través del tiempo, ahora, se encontraba atrapada contra el árbol, intentando en vano liberarse del agarre del saiyajin en busca de un respiro, pues se estaba asfixiando, lo cual no tardo mucho en suceder, pues black voluntariamente, la solto, y se alejo un poco, dejando que la misma cayera de rodillas al suelo y entonces respirara de una forma un tanto agitada, tosia, jadeaba y respiraba forzosamente, y una vez se encontraba, mas o menos bien, es que se levanta, y le da la espalda a Black* tiempo –tosido- sin verte….Black…..

Black: que se supone que estas haciendo aquí? ….maldita alimaña *se cruza de brazos inmediatamente, pues parecía tenerle un cierto rencor a Towa*

Towa: tranquilízate…..vengo de forma pacifica….a advertirte sobre….Majin Boo *respira profundamente, para recobrarse mas rápido, y una vez lo hace, sujeta su baston con fuerza y mira de frente a Black*

Black:…..mas te vale no hacerme perder el tiempo con esto, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Towa:…..reunio a todo un ejercito de super villanos….los revivio a todos, a Freezer, a Cell, a Janemba…..incluso revivio a Broly *la expresión de black cambia de una seria a una de sorpresa, pues incluso el sabia que siendo quien era, no tenia tantas oportunidades ante un ser como lo era Broly* si….asi es….tiene a los villanos mas legendarios de la historia de su lado…..y en estos momentos….estan…entrenando….vine a decirte esto….para que se preparen…..tu y tu pequeño grupo de demonios y algo mas *saca de algún sitio, el radar z, el cual le arroja a Black y el mismo lo atrapa en sus manos* busca las esferas del dragon…y pídele a Shen Long…..buenos aliados….creeme….necesitaran mas que jóvenes de instituto para vencer a todos *se daba la vuelta, y caminaba hacia el frente con la intención de retirarse, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, es sujetada del brazo por black, lo cual la hace soltar su baston, y entonces la hace darse la vuelta, y asi empujarla y retenerla contra el tronco de un árbol* eh? OYE QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA!? OLVIDASTE QUE VENIA EN PAZ!?

Black: se bien a que viniste….Towa…..y te agradezco la información, y el consejo…..pero desde hace mucho…..que te estoy buscando….y no creas, que te dejare ir asi como asi…

Towa: a si? Y dime, que demonios piensas hacerme ahora eh? Vas a matarme como a todos los que se han cruzado por tu camino no me hagas rei- *no termina la oración como tal, pues fue callada, por los labios de Black, los cuales fueron a chocar y pegarse contra los suyos, reteniéndola en lo que parecía ser un beso….forzado?*

No la soltaba de los brazos, a pesar de estarla besando, pero en cierto momento lo hizo, y vaya que towa reacciono rápido, pues no tardo en soltarle golpes tanto al cuerpo como rasguños al cuello, tratando de separarse de aquello que al principio la hizo asquearse…..y al ultimo…no pudo resistirse, los forcejeos paran, los rasguños igual, y entonces simplemente cierra los ojos, correspondiendo el beso del saiyajin de forma voluntaria, mientras que sus manos y brazos, lo rodeaban al mismo por detrás de la cabeza y el cuello, manteniéndolo pegado a ella, en si, el beso era algo tranquilo, y lentamente, paso de eso, a algo todavía mas intenso, pues el beso se separo, pero Black se dirgio a su cuello, y entonces repartio mordidas a lo largo del mismo, haciendo que la demonio se sonrojara, ahogara sus gemidos y se mordiera el labio inferior, las manos de black, lentamente, se dirigen hacia el rostro de Towa, el se separa un poco hasta estar ambos de frente, y entonces coloca su mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que Towa cerrara los ojos y se dejara acunar en la mano de Black, sonriendo un poco de manera ladina, antes de subir sus manos y sujetar el brazo de Black

Towa:…..a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos asi…..verdad?...esta calidez…..esta sensación…..me hace sentir comoda y tranquila….y a la vez me hace sentir temor y terror….

Black: admitelo….*baja su mano hasta su cuelo, el cual acaricia, dándole escalofríos a Towa pues pensaba que iria a extrangularla*…..me adoras….si me adoraste cuando me encontraste….me adoras ahora que sabes de lo que soy capaz…esto era algo que necesitabas….un hombre…..que te hiciera sentir el miedo y la desesperación en persona…..un hombre *se acerca un poco, antes de acomodar su cabeza a un lado de la suya y susurrarle* que fuera el caos y la muerte en persona

Y entonces, el escalofrio en towa se hizo mayor, no pierdo ningún segundo mas, y entonces sujeto a Black de su Gi, para hacerlo girar y caer al suelo, el al momento comenzó a reírse por ello, pero sus risas fueron calladas cuando Towa se encimo en el, se sento en su abdomen y reanudo los besos de la misma manera que cuando empezaron, solo que ahora, eran mas salvajes y apasionados, sin temor de ser descubiertos o algo por el estilo, la mente de black se olvido por completo de los chicos, pero ni siquiera le importo, pues tenia algo mucho mejor que hacer ahora, y lo hacia con todo gusto y se demostraba, pues sus manos, sin ninguna pena, se comenzaron a pasear por las caderas y la espalda de Towa, masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que correspondia a sus labios, sus labios pegados, sus lenguas chocando, y sus respiraciones alborotadas golpeando el rostro del otro, la hizo girar hasta quedar el ahora encima de ella, y tomar el control absoluto de la situación, sacando a flote el lado sumiso relajado de Towa….parecia ser….que ambos compartían….cierto pasado…

CONTINUARA….

*Introducir ending saga majin aquí*

Goku: hola, soy Goku, esta visita de Towa nos tiene a todos un tanto intranquilos, o bueno, al menos a mi, ya que nos hemos topado en ciertas ocasiones, aun asi, parecer que quiere ayudarnos en esto, me pregunto que clase de guerreros son capaces de ser invocados por shen long, el próximo capitulo de highschool dxd: next generation será, la llegada de los nuevos guerreros, viejos conocidos, y el peligro de las fuerzas ginyu

Asia: are?...porque Black esta sobre pegado a la chica con piel azul

Koneko: sin duda alguna, es bastante curioso

*Quitar el ending justo aquí*


	21. Chapter 21: Kaioken?

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo, obligatorio, o opcional, depende de su gusto :v, watch?v=_Xsed5rRSgA ))

Towa:…..reunio a todo un ejercito de super villanos….los revivio a todos, a Freezer, a Cell, a Janemba…..incluso revivio a Broly *la expresión de black cambia de una seria a una de sorpresa, pues incluso el sabia que siendo quien era, no tenia tantas oportunidades ante un ser como lo era Broly* si….asi es….tiene a los villanos mas legendarios de la historia de su lado…..y en estos momentos….estan…entrenando….vine a decirte esto….para que se preparen…..tu y tu pequeño grupo de demonios y algo mas *saca de algún sitio, el radar z, el cual le arroja a Black y el mismo lo atrapa en sus manos* busca las esferas del dragon…y pídele a Shen Long…..buenos aliados….creeme….necesitaran mas que jóvenes de instituto para vencer a todos *se daba la vuelta, y caminaba hacia el frente con la intención de retirarse, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, es sujetada del brazo por black, lo cual la hace soltar su baston, y entonces la hace darse la vuelta, y asi empujarla y retenerla contra el tronco de un árbol* eh? OYE QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA!? OLVIDASTE QUE VENIA EN PAZ!?

Black: se bien a que viniste….Towa…..y te agradezco la información, y el consejo…..pero desde hace mucho…..que te estoy buscando….y no creas, que te dejare ir asi como asi…

Towa: a si? Y dime, que demonios piensas hacerme ahora eh? Vas a matarme como a todos los que se han cruzado por tu camino no me hagas rei- *no termina la oración como tal, pues fue callada, por los labios de Black, los cuales fueron a chocar y pegarse contra los suyos, reteniéndola en lo que parecía ser un beso….forzado?*

Towa:…..a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos asi…..verdad?...esta calidez…..esta sensación…..me hace sentir comoda y tranquila….y a la vez me hace sentir temor y terror….

Black: admitelo….*baja su mano hasta su cuelo, el cual acaricia, dándole escalofríos a Towa pues pensaba que iria a extrangularla*…..me adoras….si me adoraste cuando me encontraste….me adoras ahora que sabes de lo que soy capaz…esto era algo que necesitabas….un hombre…..que te hiciera sentir el miedo y la desesperación en persona…..un hombre *se acerca un poco, antes de acomodar su cabeza a un lado de la suya y susurrarle* que fuera el caos y la muerte en persona

Pareciera ser, que Towa y Black, tenían cierto pasado juntos, bastante a decir verdad, que podría significar esto, para todos en DxD?

HOY LES PRESENTO: la llegada de los nuevos guerreros, viejos conocidos, y el peligro de las fuerzas ginyu (parte 1)

Habian pasado un par de horas después de que Black, dejara solos a sus "estudiantes" y los mismos comenzaban a hacer las preguntas del siglo y del momento, donde se fue a meter ese tipo? (si es que me entienden 7u7 ) la primera en todo el grupo en detener su entrenamiento fue Xenovia, quien junto a Yuuto, bajaron al suelo, para empezar a jadear de manera pesada y cansada, pues ya llevaban un buen tiempo con este combate de entrenamiento, el cual mas que entrenamiento parecía ser un castigo interminable, pues ya la mayoría, estaba creando una lluvia de sudor por donde fuera que pasaran, y en muy poco rato, el resto no tarda en bajar, deteniéndose, y descansando de las horas de combate sin descanso

Koneko:…..ser la mas….fuerte….no significa que no me canse…esto si que esta pesado~ *recargándose sus rodillas, la pobre chica de pelo blanco, refunfuñaba y jadeaba por el cansancio y la sensación de dolor en sus puños y piernas*

Asia:….se….se suponía que el nos indicara cuando parar….pero en lugar de eso… ~ *con un pequeño sonido acallado, se desploma al suelo, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas a mas no poder, con los ojos cerrados*

Yuuto: *el único en todo el grupo que no parecía estar cansado, se dejaba ir hacia atrás, hasta recargarse sobre el tronco de un árbol, y descansar tranquilamente, mirando al resto de sus compañeros* donde…donde fue que se metio ese peligro erizado?

Black: justo…aquí *de brazos cruzados, el atemorizante black goku, se encontraba justo detrás del árbol en el que yuuto descansaba plácidamente, y sin mucho esfuerzo, arranca el mismo de raíz del suelo, para después arrojarlo sin duda, algo lejos, haciendo que la mayor parte, consciente, se sorprendiera y volteara a verlo, con expresiones de sorpresa y temor*

Gasper: Gya!~….t-t-tu de donde rayos saliste!? *con una mano en su pecho, y el temblor en cada parte de su pequeño y temeroso cuerpo*

Black: eso no es de tu incumbencia mocoso….ni lo es tampoco de ustedes, asi que mejor, ni se atrevan a preguntarme donde estuve…..o si no, rectificare seriamente el acuerdo que tengo con Kakarotto…..*y esas palabras, fueron mas que suficientes, para mantener a todos en el grupo, callados, pero la mirada de la mayoría, se fijaron en cierto baston que sobresalia del hombro derecho de black, y su curiosidad, inmediatamente fue respondida, al ver a una seria, pero sonriente Towa, la cual soltaba unas cuantas risas al salir de detrás de Black*

Towa: ara ara~….tengan cuidado, que el instructor no esta de mucho humor *cruza los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, acomodando su gran baston justo entre estos, mientras solo conseguia un bufido por parte de Black*

Black:….tu y yo hablaremos al respecto….despues…..expliquenme, porque demonios no están entrenando!

Xenovia: porque te fuiste, no nos dijiste, ni nos enseñaste nada, y además, nos dejaste luchando entre nosotros por casi mas de 3 horas *un tanto a la defencia, con expresión a la vez cansada pero también frustrada*

Black: eso es algo bueno, tienen huesos débiles y los necesitan fuertes, el enemigo, no tiene compasión, y si se descuidan, solamente conseguirán piernas rotas y huesos destruidos

Koneko: yo siento, que nos hubiera ido mucho mejor con Goku…..que contigo~ *se deja caer sentada al suelo, usando sus brazos para recargarse sobre el mismo, asi descansando lo poco que faltaba para recuperar el aliento*

Black: si claro, hubieran comido mas que haber entrenado mas, y hubieran descansado mas que haber peleado mas!...nuestros métodos son muy diferentes, pero personalmente, prefiero mi método…..sin duda alguna, asi que dejen de ser un grupo de niñitos llorones y consentidos, y sigan con los combates, ahora mismo!

Y justo, segundos antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, objetar o siquiera reaccionar, una gigantesca aura, y un fuerte ki, se hace sentir en cada uno, llamando la atención tanto de Black, como de Towa, quienes al igual que los demás, voltean las cabezas, buscando la dirección en la que venia esa inmensa cantidad de energía, y al haberla encontrado, no alcanzan a articular palabra, pues emprendieron el vuelo rápido hacia esa zona, y en cuestión de pocos, pero muy pocos segundos, es que llegan, para asi, presenciar algo que sus ojos jamas habían visto…..algo…magnifico

Goku estaba a un par de pasos de Akeno y Rias, quienes tenían parte de sus uniformes destruidos, tela colgando y medias rotas, ambas, viendo fijamente al saiyajin, el cual estaba en su fase Blu, emitiendo tanto su aura azul…..como una seguna…una color carmesí, casi parecida a la que Rias emano hace algún tiempo, solo que esta, tenia una sensación mas poderosa, y a la vez alarmante

Black:….ese maldito…..

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~ *su aura, tanto como el aura carmesí, desaparecen, y goku permanece totalmente quieto en su lugar, con los puños cerrados, sus piernas separadas, y su sonrisa presente*…..KaioKen! *ambas auras regresan a su cuerpo de golpe, y las mismas emiten una ventisca de aire bastante fuerte, al igual que un par de rayos y un algo de ruidos extraños* esta…..es una técnica que aprendi una vez….de alguien a quien estimo bastante….se llama, Kaioken

Todos: *la gran parte de todo el grupo, a excepción de Towa y Black, quienes ahora tenían sus brazos cruzados y sus expresiones en blanco* Kaio….ken?

Goku:….es una técnica que me permite aumentar mi ki al máximo, y cuando digo al máximo….es al máximo…..es una técnica, que a cambio de un magnifico poder, drena de forma salvaje toda mi energía…pero no podía resistirme mas….a demostrarles una parte de mi poder….aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *el suelo empezaba a tener temblores bastante agresivos, asi como fragmentos del mismo se quebraban justo bajo los pies del saiyajin y de las demonios frente a el*

Black:….esta….aumentando su ki…esto es mas que cuando peleo con….*no pierde tiempo, y pasa a su transformación SSJ Rose, para después salir volando y aterrizar justo frente a ambas demonios, a quienes mantiene alejadas para asi observar mejor el aumento de poder de Goku* …..x4…x10….ooooh siii~

Goku: …..por…..20! *pareciera que el tiempo se detiene, pues todo vuelve a la normalidad por un instante, pero se descontrola de nuevo, cuando una gigantesca onda de aire y sonido, es disparada del cuerpo de goku, y al igual que en cierta ocasión, la realidad, se torna de un color rojo carmesí por completo, dejando el claro el gran poder que Goku había sacado de su mas profundo ser* SUPER KAIOKEN! X20! *observa a Black, acercándose rápidamente a el, con la intención de atacarlo, pero sin nada de esfuerzo, evita el ataque con un simple movimiento, y a la velocidad de la luz, conecta uno todavía mas fuerte, justo al rostro de Black, arrojándolo hacia atrás hasta al menos 8 metros de distancia de el*

"Musica de pelea recomendada: /ZyPczljhUm0 "

Black apenas logro sostenerse de un par de arboles, pero debido a la fuerza con la que fue golpeado, los mismos se despegan del suelo, y asi, continua una trayectoria hasta dar a los 12 metros de distancia de Goku y los demás, y con cierta expresión de ira, es que suelta ambos arboles, y vuelve disparado a todo lo que tenia hasta Goku, enfrascándose ambos en un combate de dioses a puño limpio, patadas, puñetazos, bloqueos y desvidos, literalmente nadie era capaz de seguirlos, pues jamas fueron capaces de presenciar algo asi, truenos, relámpagos, y lluvias descontroladas, empapaban y azotaban a los saiyajin que ahora peleaban con cada celula de su cuerpo, explotando lo mejor de si mismos, hasta que de una fuerte patada al abdomen, Goku logro arrojar a Black a varios metros de el hacia el frente, y al estar ambos en una distancia, bien establecida, es que ambos se miran con sonrisas confiadas y a la vez burlonas, para después juntar sus manos, y llevar las mismas hacia sus costados, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro en ningún momento

Ambos: *con sus auras reluciendo, sus ropas mojadas y revoloteando, y sus peinados erizados al máximo, es que recitan, las palabras mas conocidas en toda la historia, o al menos en la historia del universo de Goku*….Kaaaameeee! *azul y rosa, ambas esferas son creadas entre las manos de sus respectivos portadores* Haaaameeee!...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *y asi, ambos suelta un par de poderosos, grandes e increíbles, super kamehameha, los cuales iban hacia el otro, causando distorciones espectaculares entre las nubes y la lluvia, y al impactar estos ataques simultáneamente, es que una sensación escalofriante se hace sentir en la piel de los demonios, pues era un poder desconocido, era un poder increíble…..era el poder….de Son Goku

Ambos ataques definitivos, seguían chocando uno contra el otro, mientras que sus respecticos atacantes, no paraban de darlo todo de si mismo, tanto black como Goku, no se rendían, y tampoco se dejaban retroceder, y sin poder ni un poco mas, un destello de luz se hace presente de entre ambos ataques, los cuales, estallan con proporciones bastante destructivas, cegando asi a cualquier ser que estuviera viendo en ese momento…sin dejar que nadie viera exactamente….que paso

CONTINUARA….


	22. Chapter 22: Canon (rico)

(Advertencia: si vienes solo con la intención de venir a preguntar con respecto a otro de mis fics, con toda la pena, deberé ignorarlo, no por maldad, sino, porque espero, que aquí, comenten cosas del fic, no de otros, ya que...en cierto modo me hacen sentir mal...si, soy el escritor de esas historias...pero también soy un humano, así que de la forma más atenta, te pido, respeto, más paciencia, y tolerancia, de forma atenta, gracias por tu comprensión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota: Ninguno delos personajes de Highschool DxD & Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

(Cancion: Dragon Soul, Intérprete: Mario Heras)

(Solo De Guitarra)

*El nombre de Goku es escrito con un pincel y tinta negra de forma ágil y rápida, para después pasar al escenario del espacio exterior, donde las esferas del dragón volaban hacia el sol, el cual pasa a ser una esfera, con la Z encima*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS LO ENCONTRAREMOS

EL PARAÍSO HALLAR, Y NUESTRO ESPÍRITU HAY, QUE LIBERAAAAR!

*efecto de explosion*

HIGHSHOOL DXD & DRAGON BALL Z: SIGUIENTE GENERACION *Shen long pasa por enfrente del título, y entonces el escenario cambia a ser kame house*

DEEESAFIAREEE, LOS MISTERIOOOS QUE VENDRÁN

*El maestro Roshi, junto a Oolong, Puar, Yamcha y Bulma, Miraban sonrientes al horizonte, mientras el aire soplaba*

PEEELIIIGRO HABRÁ, COMBATIRÉ, SIN TEMOOOOR

*Vegeta aparece en la habitación de gravedad junto a Trunks, ambos en súper saiyajin, y con todos sus grandes esfuerzos y esmeros*

MI FUERZAAA SERAA, EL AMOR, VIVIRÉ ASÍ

*Aparece Goku luchando contra Vegeta, ambos en súper saiyajin Blue, usando sus más poderosas tecnicas*

CORAJE, SIN FIN, CONMIGO ESTÁS, NADIE NOS VENCERÁ

*una erupción cubre la escena un momento, y entonces se ve a todo el grupo de DxD, caminando por un campo de lava en el infierno*

PELEAREMOS POR AMOR Y GLORIA

*Issei aparece, aunque solo del perfil izquierdo, sonriendo sádicamente, con la mitad de una M en su frente*

VIVIREMOS PARA CONTAR LA HISTOOORIA, YA NO HABRÁ NADA IMPOSIBLE

NADIE MORIRÁ, SEGUIREMOS DE PIEEEEEE!

*Aparece Vegetto, sonriendo de lado mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al igual que miraba a Cell, junto a Freezer y Broly, suelta un fuerte grito, y entonces ambos bandos se lanzan a pelear entre si*

VAMOS SIEMPRE AFORTUNADOS, VAMOS ORGULLOSOS VAMOS!

*los miembros de DxD también se unen a la lucha, Akeno y Rias contra Broly en su fusión Rikeno, Koneko y Aribel en su fusión Ariko contra Cell, y Xenovia y Yuuto en su fusión Xenoto contra Freezer*

RUMBO AL VIENTO, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE IR

*Vegetto ahora se encontraba peleando contra, Kid Buu, ambos dando todo de sí mismos, Vegetto esforzándose y Majin Buu no tanto*

VAMOS NO NOS DETENGAMOS, CON LA SUERTE A NUESTRO LADO

*Vegetto lanza su poderoso final kamehameha contra el Longinus smasher de Issei en Juggernaut drive, haciendo un legendario choque de poderes*

SOLO DEBEMOS IR, POR LIBERTAAAAAAAA!

*Goku aterriza sonriente enfrente de Kameh House, saluda, y después toma su pose de batalla, mientras que pasa a ser súper saiyajin blue*

DRAAAAGON SOUUUUUL!

(Musica De Fondo, obligatorio, o opcional, depende de su gusto :v, watch?v=_Xsed5rRSgA ))

….Kaaaameeee! *azul y rosa, ambas esferas son creadas entre las manos de sus respectivos portadores* Haaaameeee!...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *y asi, ambos suelta un par de poderosos, grandes e increíbles, super kamehameha, los cuales iban hacia el otro, causando distorciones espectaculares entre las nubes y la lluvia, y al impactar estos ataques simultáneamente, es que una sensación escalofriante se hace sentir en la piel de los demonios, pues era un poder desconocido, era un poder increíble…..era el poder….de Son Goku

Ambos ataques definitivos, seguían chocando uno contra el otro, mientras que sus respecticos atacantes, no paraban de darlo todo de si mismo, tanto black como Goku, no se rendían, y tampoco se dejaban retroceder, y sin poder ni un poco mas, un destello de luz se hace presente de entre ambos ataques, los cuales, estallan con proporciones bastante destructivas, cegando asi a cualquier ser que estuviera viendo en ese momento…sin dejar que nadie viera exactamente….que paso

Rias, y los demás, han sido testigos, del poder que portan los tan mencionados, Saiyajin, pero, sin embargo, un peligro sumamente inesperado, se aproxima lentamente, serán capaces, de hacerle frente a estos retos?

HOY LES PRESENTO…..nada, porque este será un capitulo Canon (pero uno de los zukulenthos 7u7, disfrútenlo)

Como hace no mucho se había previsto, el choque de dioses había sido bastante intenso, puesto que un destello recorria bastantes kilómetros de distancia, aunque no era suficiente como para llamar la atención de los seres en la ciudad cercana, y debido a lo mismo, era que rias y los demás fueron lanzados a otro lado por la onda expansiva, la cual después de poco perdió intensidad, asi como el brillo también, y de a poco, la realidad regresaba a la normalidad, dejando ver de nuevo el cielo azulado, y no solo eso, sino que las nubes habían retrocedido al igual que algunas corrientes de aire, y al pasar en su totalidad la escena, ambos saiyans en su fase dios, jadeando, marcados de suciedad, asi como también sudorosos por el esfuerzo que ejercieron de sus cuerpos, Goku y Black, no apartaban la mirada de los ojos del otro, y aquellas sonrisas que denotaban exagerada confianza, hacían presencia lentamente, de a poco, Goku paso de nuevo a su fase normal, pues el kaioken aumentado por 20 junto al SSB, había sido bastante para su cuerpo, y ya que ambos se encontraban a cierta distancia del suelo, era que goku caia en picada al suelo, con una velocidad levemente rápida, pero inmediatamente fue atrapado en los brazos de cierta mujer de pelo carmesí, quien de manera atenta y suave, lo baja al suelo, y recostaba la cabeza del agotado saiyajin en su suave y calido regazo, dejándole asi un buen sitio de descanso para el y su cuerpo, la conciencia de goku se fue volando por un largo rato, y al sentir ciertas sensaciones raras en su cuerpo, era que regresaba en si de a poco, sus ojos se abrían lentamente, su mirada estaba borrosa, y el cuerpo le temblaba levemente, sentía dolores algo fuertes en ciertas articulaciones, pero los mismos desaparecían de a poquito, lo cual lo hacia quedar confuso, y al sentir un poco mejor su cabeza y cuello, era que intentaba levantar la cabeza, y debido a su vista borrosa, le fue imposible evitar el impacto de su rostro contra una especie de par de almohadones, suaves, grandes y comodos, los mismos tenían un aroma bastante agradable, lo cual lo hacia soltar el aliento sobre estos, pero un pequeño sobresalto lo hace reaccionar mejor, su vista comenzaba a aclararse, y era entonces que se encontraba con la verdad de la cual era ignorante, y era que había metido, "accidentalmente" entre las grandes feminidades de Rias, la cual estaba desnuda en su totalidad, pero no era la única, pues goku estaba igual que ella, y en cuanto se percato de ello, era que un pequeño nerviosismo le llegaba, y apartaba su cara de ahí, para asi mirar fijamente los ojos de la peli carmesí directamente, empezando un intercambio de miradas, un tanto incomodo para Rias

Rias:….al fin has despertado….Goku kun…..dime….te encuentras bien?...te sigue doliendo algo? *con extremo cuidado, usaba sus manos para levantarse de encima suyo, y asi, dejar sus pechos colgar sobre el fuerte pectoral del saiyajin confundido, y como dato curioso, los pezones de la demonio se frotaban muuuy lenta y sensualmente por el mismo, haciéndola sonrojar a un nivel que ni siquiera Issei había logrado*

Goku: *el mismo miraba a ambos lados, arriba abajo y de adelante hacia atrás, antes de notar aquellos frotes, ladear un poco su cabeza mientras se ponía un poco mas nervioso, y asi, entonces mover su cuerpo por partes, para comprobar que no hubiera partes lastimadas aun, lo cual fue exacto, pues había funcionado la técnica de Rias* pues, ahora que lo mencionas, me siento bien…de hecho….mejor que bien, es curioso, generalmente después de usar un kaioken asi, es que todas mis energías se agotan, mi cuerpo me pesa mas que nada…y el dolor…es…-cruce de miradas- insoportable~…Rias sama, que estas haciendo….desnuda encima de mi? *tras preguntar eso, era que miraba a su alrededores, notaba como ambos estaban justamente dentro de una casa de campaña, sobre un futon comodo y bastante amplio*

Rias: *ante aquella pregunta, no podía hacer mas que sentarse en el abdomen del inocente goku, cubrirse los pechos con ambas manos, y mirar a otro lado* e-estoy usando una técnica de sanación, esta la eh usado desde hace ya algún tiempo…déjame decirte, que me alegra ver que es efectiva en ti

Goku: ya veo….esta técnica en realidad es impresionante….su efecto es casi igual al efecto que ejercen las senzu…pero…..obligatoriamente debe ser…sin ropa? *lo mismo llamaba la atención de la demonio, la cual volteaba a verlo de manera sorprendida* digo, no tengo inconveniente, si asi se debe practicar es lo normal, pero

Rias…..te incomoda cierto? *miraba de lleno al suelo, pues esperar una respuesta afirmativa de esa pregunta le haría sentirse bastante mal*

Goku: No! No! No no no no! No me incomoda, es mas ni siquiera me des agrada, es solo que…no entiendo esta clase de técnicas, Milk en ciertos momentos uso técnicas similares conmigo, solo que fueron técnicas un poco…diferentes, y estas necesitaban de movimientos y posiciones algo….no se…como te lo explico? *y era entonces que su inocencia se hacia relucir, a pesar de haber procreado a dos saludables hijos, Goku no tenia, bastantes ideas sobre como era la vida en realidad (nota: no digo que sea tonto o que no tenga experiencias con eso, solo digo que tiene mas inocencia que perversión) y desde luego, no tenias grandes perspectivas, o minimo, perspectivas sobre los actos eróticos y sexuales*

Aquello no hizo mas que llamar la atención de Rias, la cual perdió todo rasgo de sonrojo en su rostro desaparecio, y entonces su mirada regreso a encontrarse con la de Goku, e inmediatamente se inclino para quedar mas cerca de el, con cierta mirada de "regaño" asi como de "curiosidad"

Rias:...Ne ne….Goku kun….dime tu ya has…/ _no_ _preguntes de sexo, seguramente no estará totalmente ubicado con el tema…debe haber algo que me de una…..lo tengo!_ / has…..has….has tenido familia? No se….hijos y eso?

Goku: eh?~…..jeje, bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si, tengo dos….Goten y Gohan, Gohan es el mayor de los dos, ya hasta se caso, e incluso tengo una nieta, se llama Pan…..tan solo de…..pensar en ella…..cientos de recuerdos vienen a mi mente….pero muchas cosas….como no tienes idea….*y entonces su mirada se perdia a través de los recuerdos, si bien en el pasado hubo momentos malos, también hubo buenos, uno de ellos fue cuando entreno con Roshi, cuando conocio a Krillin, a Yamcha y Puar, pero antes de ellos primero estuvo bulma claro, Ten shin han, Chaos, Ox Satan…..el padre de milk* milk…hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella

Rias:…..como era esa tal…..Milk? *la mirada de goku se cierra por un momento, antes de soltar un pequeñísimo suspiro, y entonces levantar su mirada hasta topar con la de rias*

Goku:….era como tu, fuerte, linda….en cuerpo….tal vez tu le ganes jeje *se llevaba el brazo derecho a su cabeza, y la rascaba levemente, mientras que ahora se acomodaba un poco, dejando a Rias sentada ahora sobre sus piernas, mientras que el usaba sus manos para sentarse en el suelo y mirarla mejor*…a lo que quiero llegar, es que ambas tienen algo que me…..no se…llama la atención….algo que…tengo yo pero….que a la vez….como decirlo…..lo tienes tu y Akeno…ambas tienen algo que me…..que me…que…..me~….

Y entonces era que comenzaba a adoptar una apariencia preocupante para Rias, pues la misma observaba como Goku empezaba a enrojecerse, sus jadeos salían con un humo bastante notorio, y su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse, sin tener un motivo claro para ello

Rias:….Goku?...Goku….hey, que te sucede? *alarmada, acercaba ambas manos a las mejillas del saiyajin, y sentía como estaba literalmente hirviendo* te estas enfermado? Háblame dime como te sientes! *y ahora, en un acto de desesperación, apartaba el cabello que había en la frente de goku, juntaba su frente a la suya, y entonces era que media las temperaturas* definitivamente estas ardiendo, debería llamar a Asia para que t-

Su lengua fue callada, su boca fue ocupada, y la confusión se apodero de su ser, simplemente, no podía creer la actitud de Goku ahora, primero parece ser mas inocente que un niño recién nacido, y ahora…..resultaba que no tenia miedo de tener algo de iniciativa en el romantisismo, pues segundos después de que Rias pegara su frente a la suya, Goku aprovecho para elevar su cabeza un poco, y entonces atrapar los labios de la presidenta usando los suyos, uniendo asi una especie de beso, lento, tal vez un poco confuso, pero le transmitia a Rias ciertas emociones y ciertos sentimientos que parecía, Goku estaba ocultando, estaba arrinconada, nerviosa, temerosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, sus manos no se apartaron de las mejillas de Goku, y como si lo hubiera hecho por instinto, empezaba a mover sus pulgares lentamente, acariciando con la yema de los mismos, las tersas y suaves mejillas del saiyajin, y en un ligero ataque de pánico, fue que se quedo en total quietud al sentir la lengua de Goku rozar levemente la suya, y de leve, paso a parecer mas intencional, y de parecer, dio a parar como algo mas consciente, un escalofrio le recorrio lo bajo de su espalda hasta sus hombros, eran las manos de el, las cuales se movían muy tierna pero posesivamente por su espalda, acariciando y de cierta forma reclamando algo que a el ahora le pertenecia, las sensaciones eran bastantes, y la intensidad era todavía mas al recordar que estaban desnudos y pegados uno del otro el brazo derecho de Goku, sujeto la espalda de Rias de manera un tanto firme, y la hizo pegarse a el un poco mas de lo que ya estaban, lo cual dio como resultado el abultamiento de los pechos de Rias contra los pectorales de Goku, y con ello, se separo del beso muy lentamente dejando ver como la lengua de Rias ahora estaba muy fuera de su boca, pues parecía que la misma no quería apartarse de la lengua de su contrario, pero reacciono a tiempo, y era que regresaba su lengua a su lugar, para después cubrirse la boca con las manos, cerrando sus ojos profundamente mientras que Goku la veía con una mirada que no era común en el, mas bien era una mirada que había heredado de cierto alguien, y la misma denotaba un carácter tanto dominante como posesivo, y lo demostraba no soltando la espalda de la presidenta, la cual un poco mas relajada, miraba a Goku fijamente a los ojos, los cuales ahora tenían un brillo especial, al igual que los suyos, y el resultado fue mas que obvio, y era que ambos ahora reian un poco por lo de recién, porque, no se, pero reian, se relajaban, y ahora mas calmados ambos, era que perdían toda sensación de miedo o nervio que había en si mismos

Rias: *se limpiaba un poco el rostro, para después mirar fijamente el de Goku, y asi, bajar la mirada de a poco, para asi admirar todo lo que tenia frente a ella, y no era ni mas ni menos que el cuerpo de un hombre mas que suficiente para ella, era suave, cuidadoso, fuerte, gentil…..amoroso, cariñoso…..y seguro, le hacia sentir cosas que apenas y llego a sentir con Issei* Goku….dime….que significa esto? Que tratas de decirme haciendo algo asi?

Goku….que quiero decir? *su mano libre, pasaba su dorso por la figura amplia y bien formada de Rias, acariciándola de manera provocativa, antes de llegar a su rostro, y recostarle la mejilla en la palma de la misma* quiero decir…..quiero decir …..que…..que yo

?: Ara ara *la entrada de la casa se abre lentamente, y se cierra lentamente, dejando a una Akeno en ropa interior, sonriendo mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y esta adoptaba la pose de loto al estar sentada, solo que lo hacia sujetando el brazo que Goku tenia en la espalda de Rias para sujetarla, la apartaba de ahí, y lo llevaba al un sitio mas comodo, entre sus pechos, y lo mismo dejaba que Rias perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo* están jugando sin mi? No no *con su dedo índice, picaba levemente la nariz de goku, antes de hacer algo parecido a un puchero, y apegarse todavía mas a el* eso no es justo, yo también necesito mi parte de amor~…después de todo….eres mio~ o no?~ *y justo ahí fue cuando una almohada el dio en la cara*

Y una bastante molesta Rias, tomaba asiento al lado contrario de Goku, y le sujetaba el brazo de la misma manera, solo que ella lo hacia irse mas con ella

Rias: detente justo ahí, Akeno san, que te has creido para venir aquí y hacer que Goku me tirara al suelo de esa manera!?

Goku: momento yo nunca deje que te *no termino su oración, pues fue jalado de regreso al lado de Akeno, y asi, ella lo hizo caer casi encima de ella*

Akeno: ara ara, tiene algo de malo que una novia busque la atención de su amado~? *ambas cruzaban miradas de manera fija y directa, literalmente se podía ver un rayo sobresalir de ambas miradas e impactar entre si, dejando a Goku de por medio entre el conflicto*

Rias: no me importa si ya es algo oficial o no, pero no permitiré que me lo quites solo asi! *y lo volvia a jalar hacia ella*

Akeno: *lo regresa a ella* tiene algo de malo? Total, no te estoy quitando algo que no es…..tuyo *turn down for watha Bv *

Rias: grrrrrr! El es mio! *a ella*

Akeno: claro que no, el es solo y totalmente mio *hacia ella*

Rias: mira quien lo dice señorita "todos los hombres son iguales"! *a ella*

Koneko: *sale por detrás de la espalda de Goku, con su característica mirada asi como también un camisón blanco mediamente transparente* es mio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unisono: TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

FIN DEL CANON

*INTRODUCIR ENDING DE SAGA MAJIN AQUÍ*

Goku: Hola! Soy goku, las cosas con las chicas se están poniendo un poco….tensas, pero seguramenteno es nada serio, que raro, persivo multiples presencias acercándose al campamento…no se porque pero son presencias…algo desagradables, en el próximo capitulo de Highschool DxD NG verán (la llegada de los nuevos guerreros, viejos conocidos, y el peligro de las fuerzas ginyu (parte 2)…..no….chicas no….nonono….nononononononoNOOOOOO! AIUDA!


End file.
